Dancing With the Devil
by RukiaKiryu
Summary: Forced to fight in a war between Heaven and Hell Sebastian is abandoned and captured by a legion of angels. But Ciel is not about to be cheated from his covenant with his butler, not even by the Devil himself. Yaoi! CielxSebby pairing. Just read it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So I just started reading Kuroshitsuji about 2 weeks ago and fell in love with it. That being said, this story follows the manga, not the anime. **

**I've only gotten to chapter 57 in the manga, and have no idea what happens in the anime so anything I post that conflicts with stuff I haven't seen or read, I apologize for in advance. I'm writing this as taking on a more Christian religious view of Heaven and Hell. So it should be interesting since I'm atheist haha!**

**This story takes place after the fun of Noah's Ark Circus for anyone who cares…**

**I try to keep all the characters as 'in character' as I can for every fanfiction I write, but we shall see how this one goes. **

**I sadly do not own Kuroshitsuji and I know I'm a horrible speller so please ignore it. Constructive criticism is welcomed, however flames will either be ignored or flamed back, I give fair warning. **

**Well then, without further ado… **

"Sebastian…" It was a frantic whisper, nothing more than a silent breath, but the demon heard his master's voice from the opposite end of the mansion. It had only been about two hours since Sebastian had put Ciel to bed, only two hours where the butler was not by his master's side. He could sense nothing amiss throughout the Phantomhive manor, but Ciel's voice was strained, desperate…Sebastian abandoned the teacart he was currently pushing, spinning around and racing towards his master's bedroom.

"Young master?" Sebastian demanded as he came upon the room, knocking furiously against the mahogany door. For a moment there was no reply, and then Ciel's scream erupted from the other side. "Young master!" Without a second thought Sebastian flung the door open, and burst inside, where Ciel was thrashing erratically around the four-poster bed.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian went to his side, grabbing Ciel's arms to pin him to the bed, afraid that he would harm himself. It was suddenly clear what had happened. Ciel often had nightmares about his past, but for some reason, they were becoming even more frequent. Sebastian had walked into one of these episodes before, but it hadn't been nearly as physical as it was now.

Sighing in relief, Sebastian sat down on the edge of the mattress, calmly holding down the terrified boy. "Sebastian!" Ciel called out in his sleep yet again. This time Sebastian felt an unfamiliar tightening in his chest at the sound of his name. The fact that Ciel had such complete trust... to think that even in his nightmares, the butler was still his safe zone… Sebastian frowned as a tingling feeling started in his stomach, a feeling that was unfamiliar but not exactly unpleasant.

He was suddenly angry. Angry that Ciel had these memories to plague him, angry that someone had dared hurt the boy in such a way that he begged for the comfort of a demon… "Shhh, young master, I'm here. Please wake up." Sebastian said as he shook Ciel slightly. "Young master."

Ciel woke, screaming as he felt the hands grip his shoulders, the blurry nightmare images beginning to fade and take the form of his butler. He shuffled back on the bed, reaching under his pillow for a pistol that was not there, still unsure of his surroundings. "It's alright Bocchan, it was merely a dream." Sebastian replied soothingly as he reached across the space between them to brush the bangs out of Ciel's face.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel asked uncertainly, allowing the butler to touch his cheek as the light from the hallway, and the demon's soothing voice, pacified him.

"Yes, it is me my lord." Sebastian waited for the young master to push his hand away or snap at him as he always did when he would retaliate his anger and fear on the butler, but instead, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand roughly.

"Young master?" Sebastian inquired curiously as Ciel caught the demon's glove and tore it off, revealing the pentacle that marked the creamy white skin of his left hand. Ciel's warm fingers lightly grazed over the symbol for a moment, causing Sebastian's eyes to widen and the tingly sensation to begin yet again. "Young master?"

"Never mind." Ciel replied finally as he sighed in relief and released his butler. "You're right, it was only a dream…" Sebastian looked over the earl who was still shivering in a cold sweat. His body rocked on its own accord, although his face was now fully composed and his voice was even once more.

_How could someone so young, have such vacant eyes_? Sebastian pondered as Ciel's shoulders slumped forward in fatigue. _A king's composure masking a child's fear… _The thought made him frown and he didn't know why.

Pushing the analogy to the back of his mind, Sebastian smiled reassuringly at Ciel and lit the candle on the bedside table before beginning to straighten the blankets that had been tossed about. "It's late young master, perhaps you will be able to rest now."

When there was no reply Sebastian turned to look at him again. Ciel was staring intently down at the white sheets, his mind clearly on something else. "Bocchan-"

"I didn't dream about that night this time…" Ciel whispered, more to himself then out loud. He then looked up at his butler. "Can a covenant ever be broken Sebastian?" Sebastian frowned but shook his head.

"Never."

"Then you can't betray me?" _What exactly was he dreaming about? _Sebastian wondered as he gazed down into the glazed cerulean eyes. Sebastian walked over to where Ciel was sitting, grabbing the young masters hands in his, he kneeled at the edge of the bed.

"As I continuously tell you, I am your chess piece. I shall move in any direction you offer, but I can never, change my colors. I am your black knight, until the end, my lord."

Before Ciel could reply, a blast of cold air shot through the room, extinguishing the single candle and slamming the door shut. "Until the day, Hell consumes you both…" A voice spoke from the void behind them. A man's voice, dark, cold, metallic…

With lightning speed Sebastian scooped Ciel up in his arms and leaped back until he was pressed against the opposite wall in an almost feline stance. The darkness under the widow began to change into a dull, red light, as if a fire burned in a circle amongst the carpeted floor and the silhouette of a man appeared within it.

Ciel's chest tightened in fear as he gripped his butler's jacket. There was nothing to distinguish the man from anyone else, nothing but an ordinary build of darkness amongst a glowing red light, but the voice, the cryptic sound sent a shiver through his entire body and Ciel wondered if he was still in his nightmare.

Sebastian's hold on him grew tighter, as if the mere strength of the demon's arms could shield the boy from the attack that was anticipated to come.

"W-Who are you?" Ciel demanded though he was sure he already knew.

"I have been called many things." The voice chimed in the deep, metallic voice. "Beelzebub, The Morning Star, The Fallen Angel… Satan…" Ciel's eyes widened in genuine fear although he couldn't say that he was surprised. Once a human made the contract with a demon, he would never be able to enter Paradise. It's what Sebastian had told him those few years ago… So why then should he be surprised now to be face to face with the Devil? "You may call me Lucifer, Ciel Phantomhive…"

"What do you want?" Ciel asked. He willed himself to remain composed. He was afraid, but fear made him angry and anger made him calm. He had not passed through a months worth of torture, a deal with a demon, and years of people targeting both his life and his soul to be frightened now.

"I'm here to take back what belongs to me. Isn't that right, _Sebastian_?" Ciel froze in confusion at the fact that the visit was not for himself, but for his butler… He slowly turned his head up to look at Sebastian, whose wine red eyes were now shimmering in the darkness.

"Yes… Master."

**So... uhh... Ta-da? I hope I did ok. I've rewritten this thing three times trying to get out what I wanted. I hate intro chapters . ... Anywho! Don't forget to press the pretty blue button at the bottom of your screen to tell me how I did. Sebastian is awaiting your reply... Thanks for reading! **


	2. That Butler, Indifferent

**Thank you all who reviewed and/or added me to his or hers favorites lists. I'm honored to have you all read and like my work, and as long as you wish me to continue writing, I shall. **

**I'm much more excited now that the intro chapter is done, they are always my weakest points. Though I hope this chapter is worth just as much praise. **

**Also, re-reading my first chapter, I just realized how many times I used 'Young Master' so closely in my sentences . I have a bad habit of repetition in my writing, so please, if you see it, don't be afraid to slap my wrist, metaphorically speaking. I'll try to recognize it sooner. Thank you all again. **

Ciel's fingers loosened from Sebastian's collar on their own accord, his hands falling limp against the butler's back. _'Master?' _Sebastian was calling someone other than him, Master?

Ciel was use to being betrayed, since his families murder... He didn't trust people, not his clients, or relatives, not even the other servants of Phantomhive although he liked them more than most. But it had been different with Sebastian. He may not have been able to put his trust in humans, but there was no going back on the word of a demon. Or so he had thought...

No, that wasn't fair. Sebastian had never said Ciel was his only master. He had never said that he didn't answer to anyone else. The covenant claimed Sebastian as his servant until his motives were carried out, nothing more, nothing less… It shouldn't have matter, it shouldn't have hurt… To feel betrayal over something as trivial as this… like a child that cried over a toy that was not his…

Still, he didn't want to believe it. He had promised his soul to this demon, _his _demon…

"What is he talking about Sebastian?" Ciel demanded. Lucifer chuckled, the silhouette rocking back and forth in the flickering red light.

"Every demon belongs to me Ciel Phantomhive. You may be his master on earth, but he is mine throughout eternity."

"And you've come to take him back?" Ciel hissed.

"Young master!" Sebastian chided. Where had the fear gone from the small body? Ciel was angry now, Sebastian could feel it. Jealousy escaped the young Phantomhive in waves, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile.

Ciel was still rather young, as much as he hated to admit it, but even so, it was hard to get a rise from the boy. Sebastian was use to pushing his buttons until Ciel could no longer control his anger, but as far as he knew, the butler was the only one who was able to accomplish it so easily. To see his young master in such an obvious state of frenzy over this, was amusing and strangely endearing to the demon.

"I'm in need of his assistance." Lucifer replied.

"No." Ciel said simply, pushing against Sebastian's chest, to escape the demon's arms. Standing barefoot, in his nightshirt Ciel glared back at the dark image, his hands clenched into fists at his side. "Sebastian has not fulfilled his side of the covenant. Are you trying to break it?"

"That can not be done. Once a covenant is made it is sacred. Not even I can interfere."

"Then you're wasting your time here. I have ordered him to stay by my side until the covenant is fulfilled. Taking him away would be a flagrant violation of the contract."

Sebastian looked down in both horror and awe at Ciel. Did he even comprehend who he was talking to? Was the boy seriously that unfazed by the Devil standing steps away? A human boy, glaring down Lucifer? It would have been comical if not for the fact that this being could thrust both of them in a lake of fire with just a flick of his wrist.

Of course the demon would protect the boy with his entire being, it was part of the contract, but this time he knew fairly well that he would loose. It was amazing just how much Ciel was willing to give up. How disconnected the young man was from his life to care how or who he offended. It was a trait Sebastian had hoped he would grow out of given enough time to grieve over the past, but even now Ciel was showing a most rebellious nature to someone who could literally impart Hell's wrath on him.

Thankfully, Lucifer laughed in amusement at the earl's fiery attitude. "I am here to make sure the contract is kept. A war has broken out between Heaven and Hell. The angels and demons are fighting amongst each other. I need all of my children in order to win."

"And how does that effect mine and Sebastian's covenant?" Ciel demanded.

"Your convent was vengeance upon those who disgraced and humiliated you and the Phantomhive name in exchange for your soul. If this battle is won by the angels, you can not have your vengeance."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just as you have made a contract with a demon, others have made a contract with the angels. Some of those who hurt your family have repented their sins, and the all-loving God is willing to forgive them, if they promise to help win this war." Ciel's eyes widened in anger and disbelief.

"You can't be serious. God would forgive them after knowing what they did to me-"

"Of course. Who would be a greater threat? A human who committed a sin, or a boy who made a pact with a demon? They may have murdered and killed, but they did not sell the one thing that God covets most, their souls… In Gods eyes, a remorseful murder is better than a demon's associate. If your demon were to fight with me, he would kill them, and give you your vengeance. If I were to loose, those people would be welcomed into Paradise, the very place you were banned from…"

"Even if Sebastian killed them, you just said their sins were forgiven. I want them to burn right along with me!" Ciel's eyes flashed in anger, the pentacle that had been embedded into his right eye seemed to glow and cause Sebastian's twin mark to do the same. He would not agree to this, he would not let this happen!

After all those people did to his family… After they had tortured and humiliated him! Death was not their punishment, he wanted them to burn in the farthest corners of Hell, seeing his face and the face of his demon for all eternity. That was vengeance, and he would settle for nothing less!

"The angels only promised Paradise _if_ they won. For every contract, there is always a loophole."

"So in order for you to win, you have to have Sebastian, and the only way for Sebastian to be able to fight is if he does it for my sake? How convenient that the people who murdered my family were the ones who were given this opportunity from the angles… I wonder how they even knew about such deals?"

Lucifer laughed again but this time, there was no amusement in his voice and the red light around him throbbed brighter. "Make no mistake. I have simply come here to explain what is going on. You haven't much choice in the matter, _human_. I can not break a contract, but he can not ignore me either, I too am his master."

Ciel glared at him, gritting his teeth to keep from saying something he knew he shouldn't. Lucifer was right, and he hated that fact. He hated knowing that he didn't have a say in this matter. He hated knowing that this being was using their contract for his own sick game. But most of all, he hated that Sebastian was not solely his.

It was a possessiveness that Ciel had not anticipated. He tried to convince himself that was just because he didn't like to be played. He was the king on this chessboard, and he refused to be moved around like all the lesser players! Yet there was something else that made his stomach knot when he thought of Sebastian belonging to someone else, belonging to _anyone _else.

Ciel looked back at Sebastian who had remained silent. He wanted the demon to feel as cheated as he did. He wanted to look at those wine red eyes and see the same anger and disgust that he felt over the mere audacity of being ordered around. Yes the demon was his loyal butler at the present, but that would inevitably change. Sebastian would soon get his side of the contract. There was a difference in conceding to be an indentured servant, and being forced to play a slave for all eternity.

However, there was no anger or aversion in the demon's eyes. Nothing but quiet and obedient acceptance in knowing that he had no say in the matter. Whatever the two masters would decide, he had no reason to argue, a servant to one and a slave to the other...

It was his obvious indifference that caused the burning in the back of Ciel's eyes. Where had these tears come from? What was this lump in his throat? The sudden feeling of being punched in the stomach? What more did he want from Sebastian? Was the demon to suddenly fall to his knees and beg Ciel to keep him here? No, that action could only be brought on from pure emotion, from utter happiness of living with the earl, a deep and loyal connection that surpassed their faustus's contract… something that they did not share.

The sudden realization hit Ciel hard. Not only the fact that he had been hoping for that reaction, or at least something close to it from Sebastian, but also that it would have been _his _reaction had their places been reversed. Surprise and confusion caused Ciel to shake his head as he averted his gaze to the ground and swallowed the tears back.

When had he let himself feel like this? When had he actually developed feelings for demon that didn't rely on their covenant? He _would_ have wanted Sebastian to fight for him, he was even close to _crying _for that type of affection from the butler?Something he swore he would never do for another person in his lifetime! What was wrong with him?

Sebastian looked down at the young master, and was surprised to see the mixture of emotions cascading across the boys face. Anger, confusion, betrayal, worry, longing… How he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him, to caress his master's cheek and say that everything would be alright, but that would have been a lie, and he did not lie. None of this was right, but what could he do? Deny one master for the other?

Sebastian was merely a servant, as hard as it was to admit he could do nothing but make things inevitably worse for Ciel if he spoke up. Let Lucifer think that he was distant from the boy, let the Devil believe that he was a loyal and obedient demon… Had Lucifer known the truth, that Sebastian actually _cared _about the boy, there was no telling what his reaction would be.

Lucifer saw all of this as a amusing game, and that's how Sebastian wanted it to stay… Still, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked at his young master. It took him a moment before he could name it, but guilt washed over the butler. Something he had not felt in centuries. Was he really feeling remorse? For a human? The thought struck him quite suddenly, and he nearly reached out to Ciel again.

"Fine." Ciel hissed darkly, looking straight at the demon, bringing Sebastian out of his stupor. "I've commanded you before, not to betray me. I order you to win this war so as to obey both of your masters, but never forget that until you consume my soul, you are mine, Sebastian Michaelis!"

Sebastian smiled slightly, a true, genuine smile. Glad that although it was obvious Ciel was feeling angry and betrayed, he didn't fully blame the butler. And Ciel's possessive tone, the heated voice that dared Lucifer to argue, made a shiver of delight run down the butler's spine. "Yes, my lord."

**I hope this was worthy of the time it took you to read it. Let me know if I should continue or bow my head in shame lol. Thanks for reading! **


	3. That Butler, Loved

**I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update, I had a case of writers block on this chapter, and I'm still not as satisfied with it as I was with the others but I do hope that it is still worthy of your time. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and/or added me to his or hers favorites list. I'm honored (bows) . It's always so reassuring to get feedback from my readers. I hope I can continue to earn your recognition. Thanks again.**

Lucifer watched the exchange of looks between the demon and earl. The boy was angry, he understood that, but there was also something else that passed between them. A look that was neither affectionate nor detached. Something much deeper than the servant and master relationship they supposedly shared and the Devil smiled to himself. _Perhaps this could work in my favor _Lucifer pondered in amusement as he noted the passion in the boy's voice and the smile on the demon's face.

Ciel looked back at Lucifer and glowered. "What will Sebastian have to do?" he asked hotly. He was not in the mood for this conversation, and defiantly not in the company of one who he wanted to engage in it with, but he needed to know just exactly what his butler would have to be doing so far away from his side.

"I will return for him soon. When the angels attack, I will call Sebastian to fight along with me."

"What exactly is this war about?" Ciel demanded but this time Lucifer did not answer. His silhouette slowly began to fade as he chuckled again, the glowing red light waning with it's shadowed conjurer.

"Until we meet again, Lord Phantomhive. I look forward to seeing you soon." The Devil's voice was cold and mocking, sending a shiver down Ciel's spine. With one last, drawn out laugh Lucifer disappeared just as quickly as he had come, relighting the candle on the bedside table and leaving no other trace of their midnight meeting.

Ciel stood staring at the now empty spot below his window for another long moment. Now that they were alone he was painfully aware of how tense his body was. Looking down, he opened his clenched fists and was surprised to see blood where his fingernails had dug into his palms.

He blinked as he stared at his hands although his mind didn't register the pain as his body began to sag in fatigue. He was tired, so awfully tired… Two hours of nightmares and a meeting with the Devil was not the kind of bedtime undertakings that was fitting for a growing boy.

Sebastian quickly noticed the change in his young master, and reached out to grab him just as Ciel began to fall backwards. The butler picked him up in one fluid movement so the earl reclined in-between his arms and carried him to his bed.

Sebastian rarely worried about his master's health but Ciel's recent asthma attack had left him somewhat more fragile than usual, and his sudden pale face... the way Ciel's body was shaking, was enough to cause a feeling of panic within the butler. He laid Ciel down gently and took the bleeding palms in his own hands.

The sight of the nail marks made the demon's eyebrows furrow as he reached into his coat pocket and removed his handkerchief. Tearing it in half, he gently wrapped his master's hands.

Ciel didn't reply, didn't move as he was being tended to. There were quite a few questions he wanted to ask his butler, quite a few words he wanted to use to express his feelings of anger that had been bubbling inside. In fact, part of him wanted to rip his hands away from the demon and yell at him for daring to even touch him without permission, even though he had never made that a necessity before... But he couldn't.

He was too tired… or at least, that's what he was trying to convince himself of. How could he admit that he liked the way Sebastian's palms felt in his? The soft little kisses of flesh that passed between the demons ungloved hand wherever his fingertips brushed the earl's skin… Ciel wanted answers yes, but he also wanted something comforting and the feel of Sebastian near him caused such an unbelievable amount of relief that he didn't want to do anything to change that.

Why had it been tonight? Of all nights, that the Devil could come and turn his world upside down, why did he choose this one? The dream of Sebastian leaving had been bad enough, to hear that the demon _had_ to go, caused a worried ache in Ciel's chest.

What if Sebastian didn't return? What if the war lasted years? He had ordered Sebastian to win, and with a sudden guilty ache, he realized that is probably what Lucifer wanted. Sebastian couldn't return now until the war was over. But, then again, maybe he didn't want to?

It's not as if he had said anything against the idea… It's not as if Ciel had seen a shred of regret in the demon's face… Ciel was the only one acting as if he had something to loose. Was he truly the only one who cared how much their lives were about to change?

As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown accustomed to the demon. Their morning rituals, the subtle jests and sarcasm that both practiced routinely on the other… Looking back on all of it, Ciel was aware that he was the only one who had reveled in those moments. He had taken their familiarity and comfortableness for granted. Sebastian didn't care about such human-like actions, he merely did it to entertain Ciel. Maybe it was because of the contract, or maybe it was because Sebastian found him as amusing as a science project, but the boy was now quite sure that whatever enjoyment he had gotten from his hellish bodyguard was unrequited.

He was both angered and saddened by the revelation. He didn't want to loose one more person, his parents, his aunt… people were dying or leaving him all the time, he didn't want Sebastian to be among them… However, he had no right to think that way. Sebastian was never someone that he shared a deep, emotional relationship with. It shouldn't bother him if he left, especially when he had no other choice but to come back… But that fact that Sebastian may not have _wanted _to return hurt much more than it should have.

Sighing, Ciel focused on the blankets in front of him. He didn't want to think about that now. He was tired and light headed, and all he wanted was to sleep…

Sebastian watched Ciel's face for a reaction but found nothing in his young masters vacant eyes. Perhaps the earl was sicker than he thought? His body had been through a lot lately, perhaps tonight had been the final straw? "My lord?" Sebastian whispered in genuine worry.

Ciel's eyes slowly fluttered up to meet his and Sebastian chest ached from the pain he saw there. What was this, these emotions coursing through the demon's body? Feelings he had not had for centuries, feelings he should not have at all… Humans were weak because they let their emotions get the best of them, how could he allow himself to act so much like a human himself? Still… this time Sebastian did reach out to caress his master's face, tracing the boy's jawline with his uncovered finger in a swift, gentle movement. "Are you alright my lord?"

Sebastian watched as Ciel's body jerked slightly in surprise, the boy's face softened slightly at the demons touch and his eyes closed as he leaned into the butler's hand. It was now Sebastian's turn to be surprised, although he wasted no time in opening his palm and pressing it to the boy's cheek.

Ciel never showed this type of affection. He didn't like to be touched… For him to nuzzle the demon's hand said much more than words could have expressed. He was lonely and confused, and at the moment, he was no longer Earl Phantomhive, but the 13 year old boy who needed something comforting to cling to.

Sebastian could have killed Lucifer for doing this to Ciel. He had never seen his young master so hurt, he hated it. It made his own stomach tighten and the back of his eyes burn… Sebastian carefully sat down on the bed by Ciel's legs so he could easily reach the boy. He didn't want to disrupt the young master, especially since he had that pleasant uneasy feeling in his stomach again.

Ciel's hand cautiously found it's way up to Sebastian's, holding the demon's palm in place as he soaked in the warmth and comfort the demon was presenting him. It was a stupid movement, unfair to his already aching heart, but he needed something, anything to hold onto. Sebastian's hand was warm, his touch gentle… Even if it were out of sympathy, out of guilt, he would take it... he would take the pity touch of hi_s _demon…

"My lord…" Ciel opened his eyes and realized how much closer Sebastian had gotten, how their faces were so close he could feel the demon's breath, how their lips were only centimeters apart… Sebastian's red eyes were no longer glowing but there was such an intensity in them they may as well have been.

_No_ Ciel thought desperately to himself. _Don't do this to me… Don't make me love you anymore than I already do… _Love? Ciel's eyes widened as he realized what he had just thought and a wave of despair washed over him. Did he really _love _this demon? Was all this because he had fallen in _love_?

Sebastian's face hovered closer and closer to his own, giving Ciel every opportunity to pull away, and just before he could press his lips to the young master's, Ciel did. There was a long moment of silence as the two stared back at one another.

Ciel's headache reached an unbelievable degree as he tried to catch his breath, tried to control the fluttering sensation in his stomach. It was all he could take. There had been too much going on for one night. His dream, Lucifer, and now this? This? He couldn't handle it now. Without a word he laid back down on the bed and turned so his back faced his butler, pulling the blankets up to his ears.

Sebastian closed his eyes, the rejection hurting more than he thought it would have as he stood back up and picked up the candle that still sat on the bedside table. It had been his fault, it was stupid of him, knowing that Ciel had gone through so much today. He only added to the boy's increasing problems…

What had he expected? He was a demon. Was a human to fall in love with a being who had bought his soul? How could he have ever expected this boy to care for a monster such as himself, much less love him?

Sebastian turned to leave when Ciel's voice stopped him. "Sebastian… stay here tonight…" The butler turned to look back at his young master who hadn't moved. "It's just an order… Don't leave my side tonight…"

Smiling slightly in both relief and confusion Sebastian returned to the bed, sitting down again at Ciel's side he blew out the candle and looked at his master. "Yes, My lord… I won't leave your side… I am yours, until the end…"

Ciel closed his eyes, clinging to those words, words he so desperately needed to hear as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Well, here it is. I added the almost-kiss-scene at the last minute, so I hope I didn't really screw that up. I was going to let them kiss, but realized that that would have made things in future chapters impossible. I hope the characters weren't too OOC. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to tell me how I did, Sebastian reads me my reviews regularly lol. **


	4. That Butler, Worried

**Thanks to all my reviewers and those who added me to his/hers favorites list. I hope this chapter is just as worthy of your praises. **

Sebastian sighed as he began preparing the young master's tea. He had only left Ciel's room moments ago, after finishing clothing and preparing the earl. The memories of last night seemed like nothing more than a dream although the demon knew that was impossible considering he didn't sleep.

What was to happen now? How would the young master fare without him? Ciel was so young, although passed experiences showed he could more or less handle the most basic actions of everyday life. But those experiences also proved that a day with the earl were anything but _basic. _

If Sebastian had made a covenant with any _normal _thirteen year, old things would have been dramatically easier. There would be no kidnapping gang members, no 'Jack the Ripper' psychotic, baby obsessed aunts, and no weird, circus outcasts that tried to kill them… However, if Ciel had been a _normal _boy Sebastian would never have been interested, so no contract would stand. It was Ciel's hatred, his pride that made his soul so much more delicious than any normal human being could ever be.

Sebastian had no regrets about making such a covenant, and he could not think of anyone more interesting to have made it with. In the end, Ciel's tortured and craving soul would indeed be worth it. Other demons might even say that Sebastian was the one who got the better end of the deal...

Sebastian finished laying the food onto a tray and rubbed his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was worried about leaving Ciel alone although he knew he had no other choice. The young master had unwillingly played into Lucifer's hand and promised Sebastian as a soldier, fighting in a war he wanted no part of.

There was nothing left to it… he would have to finish this war off quickly. The sooner he could end this annoying fight the sooner he could return to Ciel's side. With an agitated sigh Sebastian hurried to the study where Ciel was seated, looking outside his window. It was already late in the afternoon, under normal circumstances, Ciel should have been working since early in the morning, but Sebastian hadn't the heart to wake the boy earlier, not after the long night he had been put through.

"Young Master, I brought you some tea. I also used the oranges we had left to make a citrus sorbet for you as well." Sebastian chimed, smiling as he went to Ciel's desk. His eyes fell on a pile of unsigned papers that Ciel was suppose to have gone through. "Young-"

"I'm not hungry." Ciel replied, the back of the chair still facing his butler. Sebastian didn't know what to say, for Ciel to have turned down his sweets was completely unheard of. For a moment the butler stood their, starring at the cooling tea and melting sorbet before gathering his wits and walking around the desk to face Ciel.

"Young Master, it's late in the day. You really must get some work done. And you should eat something…" Sebastian replied as he picked up the sorbet and stuck it under the earl's nose. "I took care to make today's dessert extra sweet for you."

Ciel looked gloomily at the plate then Sebastian before turning his attention back outside. Sebastian's worry heightened along with his annoyance. As childish and as human as it sounded, he was slightly offended that the earl didn't want to eat his dessert. If there was one thing Sebastian could count on it was Ciel's love for sweets.

With set determination Sebastian scooped up a bite of the sorbet and pressed the spoon to Ciel's lips. The earl looked up at him startled. "Open up Bocchan." Ciel's face flushed in embarrassment as he slapped the demon's hand away and stood up.

"Don't treat me like a child!" Ciel hissed. Sebastian sighed again as he placed the plate back down.

"Perhaps I wouldn't if you stopped acting like one." Sebastian replied, watching the earl's eyes widened in surprise at being talked back to. "I do understand that last night was harsh young master, but I will not permit your health to suffer because of it." The butler firmly gripped Ciel's shoulders and pushed him back down in his seat, earning a cry of protest. "I honestly don't understand why you're so, it's not like I won't return to you? You're the one who ordered me to go."

Ciel slapped him, the sound echoing in the otherwise silent room. The surprise was evident on Sebastian's face as he looked at his young lord. The earl was shaking again, breathing heavily in his seat with that vacant hollow look in his eye. The same that the butler had seen last night.

"Do not act as if I had a choice!" Ciel hissed in anger, standing up again and stepping away from the butler to stand at the window, trying very hard to calm his rapidly beating heart. Sebastian followed him, but before Ciel could move away the demon pressed both his hands on either side of Ciel, blocking the earl between the window and himself, leaning down so they were face to face.

"Then are you that upset over me? Tell me sir, is all this worry because you don't want me to go?" Ciel opened his mouth several times to reply, and shut it after finding nothing to say. He didn't want Sebastian to go, but how could he admit that? He was acting like a baby, and he knew it, he just couldn't help it. "I assure you young master, the feeling is quite mutual. I rather do not feel like getting in the middle of an argument between God and Satan."

For a moment Ciel's eyes widened in hope, then died at the butler's last words. This was ridiculous, of course, the demon just didn't want to get in the middle of two super powerful beings, not that he wanted to stay with him… Ciel ducked under Sebastian's right arm but before he could make it to the door, Sebastian grabbed his hand. "Young master, please… do not run away from me. Not from me… It is my duty to protect you."

Ciel looked down to where Sebastian's hand was holding his own, feeling the hated tears again at the back of his eyes. "I know… Because of the contract…" Ciel whispered. Sebastian's head titled to the side as he looked over the boy, watching as anger quickly succumbed to sadness. Why were humans so complicated? How could one body hold so many emotions at a time?

Sebastian kneeled down and pressed his lips to the inside of Ciel's hand, watching the shock on the young master's face. The indent of the nail marks were still raw from the night, although it had stopped bleeding, Sebastian was careful to kiss each one, his eyes never leaving Ciel's.

"Bocchan, I am your servant now, but your soul will inevitably be mine… Even when that day comes, I intend to protect what is mine with my entire being, contract or not." A moment of silence passed between them, and Ciel found it much harder to keep from bursting into tears as the words sank in.

"I d-don't-"

"Mr. Sebastian!" Ciel's eyes widened, pulling his hand quickly out of Sebastian's as Mey-Rin's shriek echoed throughout the mansion. Forgetting their conversation both the earl and butler darted out of the room, following the sound of the maid's scream to the main hall and outside into the courtyard.

Both master and servant skidded to a halt on the cobblestone path as the sight spread out before them. Mey-Rin and Finnian were being chased after by a swarm of bees, both having been drenched with honey and Baldroy standing near by, yelling instructions and following them with one of his flamethrowers. Tanaka watched the group from a bench, his cup of tea pressed to his lips with amusement on his face.

Ciel's eyes closed in exasperation as he brought his palm to his face. This? This is what they had been interrupted for? Although he was secretly glad he wasn't able to confess to the demon that he didn't want him to go... With a sigh he shook his head and watched unsympathetically as the maid and gardener ran around in a circle...

Sebastian could literally feel his eye twitch in annoyance at the other servants. _Such imbeciles_! With a sigh of exasperation he disappeared into the manor, returning a moment later with a large bucket of water. With a slight toss, the water drenched both Mey-Rin And Finnian while momentarily scattering the swarm. "Get inside!" Sebastian demanded. Everyone complied quickly as Sebastian slammed the door to the courtyard shut before the bees could follow.

Silence fell over the room as Sebastian looked over the sight of the servants. "Might I inquire just what is going on?" He asked impatiently.

"It was those darn bees it was sir!" Mey-Rin said while flushing. "Mr. Baldroy was trying to make a honey cake since the young master likes sweets, but the honey wasn't flowing so we started melting it, and when I opened the window of the kitchen the bees came in they did." She replied as a pool of water began to form at her feet.

"We needed to get them out of the mansion so I grabbed the honey and we came running outside. I tripped and the honey landed on Finnian and Mey-Rin. We tried to get the bees off but nothing was working so I grabbed my flame thrower-"

Ciel raised in hands, indicating that everyone should stop talking. The room fell silent again. _Perhaps the young master is the one I should least be worried about… _Sebastian thought to himself.

"Now that you all are gathered here I have some news to pass on. Sebastian will have to be leaving soon to take care of some personal business. While he is gone, Tanaka, I leave you in charge." Suddenly serious, Tanaka bowed formerly in acceptance.

"Where are you going Mr. Sebastian?" Finnian asked.

"There are some matters I must attend to. I intend to return as quickly as possible, but I'm not sure how long I'll be." Sebastian replied, noting the saddened faces on both the maid and gardener. "I do however, expect all of you to perform your duties exceptionally while I am gone, and protect the young master." The servants all bowed in unison.

"When are you leaving?" Baldroy asked.

"Whenever I am called." Sebastian replied.

"That's all for now. Sebastian, send some tea to my room. I'll finish my work there." Ciel said, sounding more bored than annoyed with the present party.

"Very good sir." Sebastian replied. Ciel turned to leave, then paused as he looked over his shoulder.

"By the way, Mey-Rin, Baldroy… Is the window closed now? I can smell the honey from here."

Mey-Rin and Baldroy looked at each other before sprinting back to the kitchen. "Mr. Sebastian!" Mey-Rin screamed again from the other side of the door, followed by a crash of pots and pans. Sebastian sighed again as Ciel smiled and made his way quietly up the staircase.

Sebastian watched him go, but did nothing to call him back, knowing he wouldn't get any kind of reply from him now. But there was still that vibe that there was something wrong with the earl. Something that had nothing to do with last night, or the butler himself… he just didn't know what. With a foreboding feeling Sebastian walked towards the kitchen, his thoughts still on his young master...

Ciel made it to his bedroom and closed the door, leaning on the frame for support. He gripped his aching chest and tried to take a deep breath but found that impossible. He staggered to his bed, and shakily took the glass of water that sat at his table, sipping it until his burning lungs slowly began to relax and breathing became easier. He slumped against the pillows and closed his eyes in relief. _Perhaps Lucifer will be seeing me sooner then he thought._ Ciel wondered as he rolled over and willed himself to breathe normally.

**Well, here we go… How did I do? I have asthma myself so I feel for Ciel in all this. My poor earl Phantomhive… Don't forget to review please! **


	5. That Butler, A Visitor Calls

**Why is it that it's so hard to make these chapters longer? (Sigh) Well anyways. Thanks so much everyone for the reviews and the favorites! **

**I really have a hard time writing Lizzy. I love her, I just hate the fact that she is suppose to marry Ciel when he is Sebastian's… That being said, I may have to add a character death into this story… Not sure yet. Any opinions on this?**

**Anyways… I hope you enjoy this chappie! **

"Young master please get up! You shouldn't be napping so late in the day." Sebastian said in exasperation as he shook Ciel's shoulder. "You have a visitor young master." Really, the earl was acting as if he had spent hours fencing instead of half the morning sleeping…

Sebastian had foolishly believed that Ciel was serious when he said that he would finish his work. The butler had spent all his time cleaning up the other servant's messes and making a new pot of tea only to find his lord passed out on his bed, fully clothed with an empty glass of water loosely held in his hand. _Really young master? You've gotten no work done at all? _

"If it's Lau tell him to go away." Ciel mumbled, snuggling deeper into the pillow he was laying on. He knew it was late, he hadn't meant to fall asleep but now that he had he was rather comfortable. The sun was already beginning to set, and because the earl wasn't expecting anyone to visit, Lau was the only one he could think of that would dare appear so unexpectedly.

"It's Lady Elizabeth sir." Ciel shot up into a sitting position, wide eye as he stared at his butler.

"Why didn't you get me sooner!" The earl demanded as he jumped off the bed and hurried to the bedroom door, straightening his clothing as he went. Sebastian smiled as he followed.

"She just arrived young master." Ciel hurried down the first flight of stairs to the landing where he was met by a crushing embrace from his fiancée.

"Ciel! Oh just look at you! You're so cute!" Elizabeth cried in happiness as she swung him from side to side. "I've missed you so much!"

"Lizzy? Are you alone?" Ciel gasped from the death hold he was currently in. _Does she have to be so strong? _He wondered in annoyance, slumping against her. From passed experiences he had realized that trying to fight her off usually proved less than successful. All he had ever managed was to strain his neck and twist his back when struggling with her. Best to wait until she released him herself.

"Yes! I wanted to come see Ciel and mother and father were too busy!" She was about to squeeze him again when Sebastian laid a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Forgive me Lady Elizabeth, but I fear that the young master is about to faint." Elizabeth looked at Ciel and dropped him to the floor as she realized that the butler was right. Ciel's face was startling pale compared to usual.

"Ciel-"

"I'm fine." The earl replied, dismissing her worried look with a wave of his hand. "Lizzy you should know better than to run away from Aunt Francis." He looked her over seriously. Her pea coat had been removed from her person to display an elaborate, pink and lilac dress. A matching bow held her golden locks back out of her emerald green eyes. Despite her happy attire however she was pouting, her arms folded defiantly across her chest.

"But I wanted to see you! Don't you miss me at all Ciel?" The earl sighed then looked up at Sebastian who was watching the scene quietly, his ruby eyes narrowed at the girl before him. On noticing Ciel's gaze Sebastian bowed his head and walked down the rest of the stairs to give them more privacy to talk.

"Of course Elizabeth, but you can't just run away." Ciel replied. In truth, he hadn't missed her… Having a fiancée was not his idea in the first place, and she usually seemed to cause him more harm then good whenever they were together. It's not that he didn't like her, she had always meant a great deal to the earl, but her romantic and cute expectations were not luxuries he had the time for.

He didn't covet her in the same way she did him. He may have loved her but he could never be in love with her the way she so desperately wanted him to be. There didn't seem to be any room left in his heart for that kind of attachment... Those feelings he might have possessed had died with his family. Of course he would never tell her that, he could never tell anyone that. He would inevitably need a wife while he was still alive and she was as good as any other.

"But Ciel-"

"You can stay here, but we're going to have to call Aunt Francis." He held out his hand to her and she irritably complied, not happy about being so easily dismissed, but not willing to miss out on touching him in such an innocent manner.

He guided her down the rest of the stairs and began to draw her into the dinning hall. It was nearly time for dinner anyways, they could sit and talk while waiting for the food. Before they could make it halfway across the main hall however a loud knock stopped both of them in their tracks.

Sebastian who was busying himself with laying out Elizabeth's coat, paused and looked at Ciel, who's questioning eyes were focused on the main door. He usually never got surprise visits, especially this late in the day. To be receiving two at the same time was extremely surprising. Perhaps Aunt Francis had followed her daughter after all? With a slight nod Ciel motioned his butler to answer the call.

The door creaked open slowly to display a man, garbed in a black pea coat with a black top hat resting respectfully under his right arm as he bowed to his host. Beautiful, was the only word Ciel could think of to describe the young male. He couldn't have been more than 25 years old, with raven black hair grown out long past the male's waist, pulled back into a ponytail with uneven bangs outlining the brightest amethyst eyes that Ciel had ever seen.

Sebastian noticeably stiffened in front of the pale stranger, taking a slight step back before collecting himself and bowing in his formal fashion. Elizabeth gasped at Ciel's side as she too laid eyes on the mysterious man.

"Master Lucifer." Sebastian said carefully, before turning to Ciel. "My lord. Our …awaited guest has arrived."

Ciel's stomach dropped as he absentmindedly gripped Lizzy's hand tighter. Lucifer had come? It hadn't even been a day yet!

"C-Ciel… Are you going to make him stand in the cold?" Lizzy whispered. She was rather awed by the elegant man in front of her, she had never remembered seeing anyone, male or female, as beautiful as this being, but the way Ciel's body stiffened, the way his pale face turned ashen… she had a sudden feeling he wasn't a dear friend. As handsome as the mystery man was, she was solely devoted to Ciel and anyone who made him nervous made her weary as well.

"I-Invite him in. Sebastian." Ciel replied. Lucifer smiled, as he bowed slightly and slipped into the room, handing Sebastian his hat and coat without a moments hesitation.

"Good evening Lord Phantomhive." Lucifer cooed, his metallic voice melting to honey as he smiled charmingly at the earl and lady.

"Good evening." Ciel replied, calling back enough of his senses to take a slight step forward, not threateningly enough to cause a scene but enough to block Elizabeth from the Devil's sight. "You were not expected for some time."

"Forgive me. Some things came up and I could delay this meeting no longer." Sebastian moved away from Lucifer's side and returned to stand by Ciel as the Devil leisurely walked forward to meet the earl. "Please, how fares your health since last we met?" Lucifer asked in what would seem an innocent tone except for the glint of amusement in his eyes.

Another shiver engulfed Ciel as he realized that Lucifer's eyes were the same color as the glowing pentacles that he and Sebastian shared. Was this his idea of a joke? A reminder of the blighted contract that tied the three together? He was mocking the earl in every way possible, hoping to goad a reaction, but Ciel would not allow him that kind of entertainment.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern." Ciel hissed, his hand clutching onto Elizabeth's so hard she gasped quietly from behind him. Lucifer's icy eyes flickered to her, and he smiled again.

"And who is this charming girl?" He reached out his hand to take hers and out of formality Ciel reluctantly released her from his hold, stepping wearily to her side again. He chanced a peak at Sebastian, looking for some form of reassurance from his demon but the butler was just as stoic as he had been the night before.

"Elizabeth, my fiancée." Ciel answered as he looked back at the two of them. Lucifer bent forward to place a kiss on the back of her hand, causing her to blush in surprise.

"My, what a perfectly beautiful creature." Lucifer said warmly. His other hand reached up to gently caress her face so she gasped again, causing her blush to deepen. "And such wonderous eyes. They say the eyes are the window's to ones soul… You, my dear have one of the purest souls I have ever encountered."

Ciel was barely able to restrain a cry of anger as he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her behind him again, nearly throwing her into Sebastian. How dare he touch her like that! How dare he speak of her soul! Devil or not, no one was about to taint Elizabeth. Not now, not while he was still alive!

Elizabeth stumbled against Sebastian. Confused as to what was happening, but glad to have been jerked away. The strange man had scared her and she didn't know why. Sebastian steadied her by gripping her shoulders and though he should have released her the moment she had regained her balance she was overjoyed that he didn't. It was as if the two were trying to protect her…

Lucifer only smiled at the earl's reaction before straightening and looking calmly at the boy. "If you follow me to the parlor, we can have this meeting you were speaking of." Ciel said darkly. Lucifer bowed in acceptance as Ciel turned to face Sebastian. "Settle Elizabeth into her room and have Mey-Rin stay with her. After you start dinner, join us in the parlor."

Sebastian didn't look too happy about leaving Ciel, not even for a moment, but he bowed to his young master. "Yes, my lord."

"Ciel…" Elizabeth whispered in confusion but the earl shook his head.

"Stay with Mey-Rin." Was all he said before motioning Lucifer to follow him into the privacy of the room.

"You have some nerve to come to my home like this." Ciel said as he sat down at his favorite chair in the parlor. A chess set was laid out in front of him, the black and white rows of game pieces glistened eerily before him as Lucifer sat down opposite. The charming look gone from the Devil's face to be replaced by disgust.

"That girl of yours is so pure she may as well be an angel." Lucifer hissed loathingly. "Really, it doesn't suit you at all… For the sinner to have a saint as a pet. Trying to purify your beautifully tainted soul with such kindness… It's revolting."

"Keep away from Elizabeth." Ciel was thankful for the fact he was able to keep his voice leveled. He had been hoping for enough time to be able to gain his strength and his nerve to have this conversation but now that it was happening, he wouldn't be played as a weak fool.

"You dare order me around human?" Lucifer roared, the honey voice returning to the metallic sound. "Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?"

"And do you have any idea that you're in my home!" Ciel demanded, standing so he was now leveled with the Devil. "I may be a human, but you need me! If anything happens to me now you can't have Sebastian to fight in your precious little war!" Sitting back down the earl sighed and carelessly pushed a pawn forward onto the chessboard. "Besides, my fate is already sealed. You think you can scare me off? My soul is already prepared for Hell."

Lucifer laughed, his eyes wandering down to his side of the game as he too moved a pawn forward. "You don't cease to surprise me boy."

"Why do you want Sebastian so bad?" Ciel asked, trying to ignore the fact that he had just been called 'boy' as he moved his knight into play. "All this trouble over one demon? You must have countless others." Even as he asked the question he wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer. He craved Sebastian's presence just as badly, he could only hope that their want of the butler was for different reasons. If Lucifer said that he was interested in the demon, even physically, Ciel wasn't sure how he'd react.

Lucifer smiled and progressed his pawn further. "Why do _you_ care so much about him? As long as you get your revenge, it should be good enough, right?" Ciel had no reply for that as he moved his knight yet again. "Sacrificing a knight so early in the game young Phantomhive?"

"It would only be a sacrifice if you could take him from me Lucifer. At the present, you can't."

"Is this really any fair in the first place. You played your pieces first when I have the white pieces…" Lucifer replied. Ciel smiled as he watched yet another white pawn advance.

"True… But I never asked you to join in… Did I?" Lucifer's eyes narrowed momentarily before he laughed and flicked his hand outward. A fire burst to life within the parlor's fireplace. It wasn't nearly dark enough or cold enough yet for one but Ciel didn't bother to look at the display. Lucifer was trying to scare him, and secretly Ciel was horrified, but he wouldn't admit it. With a yawn he relaxed into his chair and surveyed the chessboard.

"I use to wonder who could possibly take away one of my demon's for 3 years. I always encourage a covenant whenever possible, but Sebastian is not easily persuaded into one." Lucifer said in amusement as he looked over the seemingly bored earl. "Even now... I wonder if your tempting soul is the only thing keeping him here?" Ciel's eyes widened slightly as he bowed his head over the game. "Or is there something else that keeps my demon tied to you?"

**As horrible as this sounds. I like Lucifer, he's fun to write! I'm trying really hard to get to the fighting though, so please people, bear with me. Thanks for reading! R&R**


	6. That Butler, It's Not Good Bye

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**I'm also sorry for the amount of detail Lucifer goes into in this chapter. It's quite hard to come up with legitimate reasoning in here when I'm basing this off Christian views. I've actually had to do quite a bit of biblical reading to come up with something that wasn't too farfetched to be considered Christian and still make sense in this story. However, after finally watching up to episode 20 in the anime I feel much less guilty of how I'm going to portray the angels lol. **

**I won't lie, finding the right reactions for Ciel throughout this chapter was really hard and I'm still not sure if I like the way it turned out but it is what it is. **

**_XMistressChaosx_- First thank you so much for the review, it made my day. And I often thought of Sebastian as one of the Prince's as well, (usually Lust but it's just the fan girl part of me lol) I didn't understand when you said "squeal- Lucy" though haha, I hope you're not mixing me up with another writer? Anyways, I just wanted to thank you for the sweet review, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **

**And thank you again **_**everyone**_** for the reviews and favorites!**

"Sebastian is merely fulfilling his side of the contract Lucifer." Ciel said carefully. It wasn't a total lie was it? Sebastian had tried to kiss Ciel, but that didn't mean he actually liked the earl… If anything it could have been his idea of a joke, something to rile Ciel up with. Nothing had passed between them before, no confession had ever been made.

"I don't believe you Ciel Phantomhive. I think my butler has grown quite attached to you… Loves you, perhaps?" Ciel's heart skipped a beat as he looked into the electrifying amethyst eyes.

"I was under the impression that demons couldn't love?" Ciel asked. Lucifer sighed in annoyance and shook his head.

"Honestly… Love and hate are human emotions. We immortals rarely bother ourselves with such petty feelings, they are beneath us. Everyone says how much God loves, how his _love _can reach every mortal… It's ridiculous! One can not know love without having felt hate. It would contradict his entire being! He's indifferent to all, as a judge should be.

"Demons and angels however, we are different because we were either created to exhibit the same feelings as humans or have lived as humans before. We have tasted emotions, we have felt heartbreak and loss, jealousy and contentment… Demons and angels have no use for those feelings once they join their masters but they are not immune to them."

"We? You speak of yourself as well?" Ciel asked, moving another pawn forward.

"Of course. I was an angel before I became the Devil. Humans believe that I am immune to emotions while God is sympathetic to all. It's completely opposite young Phantomhive. God feels nothing, I feel everything… It is why I fought against him in the first place, because I do know what it's like to be abandoned, to be tortured and lonely and scared… It's unfair! And it's something God could never understand! It is why an ailing child holds less merit in his eyes than banishing a demon from Earth. It is why he ignored your calls when my demons were drawn to your pain.

"I do not pretend to want to help. Quite the opposite, I wish for those to suffer as much as I have suffered. But you always wondered didn't you, why God never answered your plea during that month of torture? How a demon appeared instead of an angel? God aids in priorities above all, it is why he gave up his human son, to save the world's future. Had he rescued his only child, the world may have ended. Everyone says he made the sacrifice but he did not, Jesus did, and as he was but a branch of God, God was not subjected to pain. And just a Jesus was ignored during his crucifixion you were ignored in your torment. You were not a priority, young Phantomhive."

"I care not what God thinks of me. I have nothing to regret with the life I choose. Sacrificing Paradise has given me the power to do all the things that I must… Do you regret it sometimes? The most powerful of God's angels, being subjected to the underworld?" Ciel asked seriously. Lucifer growled angrily under his breath, and for a moment, Ciel didn't think he would answer.

"I rather be master of Hell than a slave in Heaven. But you already understand that don't you? Better to be the attacker than the victim?" Ciel's teeth gritted in anger at the memory of that one long month. The cold hands gripping him, pinning him to the floor, the hot searing pain of the brand against his skin… Yes, being the attacker was better than being the victim…

"You call yourself a victim of God?"

"Aren't we all?" Lucifer asked. "Wanting us to bow at even his very name? Threatening his followers with eternal torture for the slightest insult? For the slightest doubt? Such actions are a necessity for a dictator of course, but his followers are diluted in thinking they follow him out of love, when it is nothing but fear… I was the most powerful angel yes, but I no longer feared our all loving God."

"I see…" Ciel whispered. It had been quite a while since Ciel had thought about God and Heaven. Since it was obvious he had been banished from Paradise when he made the pact with Sebastian, Ciel hadn't given a second thought to what his soul may have endured had he not called the demon. Hearing what Lucifer was saying now, the reason God hadn't aided him... he still did not regret his choice.

"We are getting well off the subject young Phantomhive… Tell me, what keeps _Sebastian _so devoted to you? It's not impossible, but Sebastian is usually rather careful to keep a professional distance from his prey. What causes my demon to care for a human?"

"It's because I ordered him to." Even as he said it, Ciel knew that wasn't right, he hadn't ordered Sebastian to care for him, only to protect him…

"Understand this, he will never truly be yours. _Sebastian _belongs to me, just as you will belong to me… We are alike you and I. We will sacrifice everything to get what we want. Just as you move your servants around like chess pieces I move you humans around the same way. You are _my_ pawn young Phantomhive."

"Yes… We are alike, you and I Lucifer. Too much alike. And that is why, I will never yield Sebastian to you! I will not allow you to win this game! You call me a pawn, but I am the other player, and I will not yield one piece to you. Not one…" Lucifer smiled and moved out his queen onto the chessboard.

"Then let the games begin…" Ciel glared at the Devil, but knew better than to reply. As if on cue, Sebastian's light knock sounded from the other side of the door and Ciel sunk calmly back in his seat.

"Enter." The earl called as Sebastian slipped inside. "Have you taken care of all the preparations Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord. Your aunt will send someone to fetch Lady Elizabeth tomorrow." The butler replied while taking a slight bow. "Is there anything else I can do young master?"

"Just sit down." Ciel motioned to the couch in the parlor and the demon instantly complied, looking curiously between Lucifer and the earl.

_Well the young master is unscathed… I suppose that is a blessing in itself. _Sebastian pondered in amusement. He had been sure Ciel would say something offensive to the Devil, being subtle was not the earl's strongest attribute and Sebastian had worried that he would find his master reduced to cinders had he delayed any longer. As glad as he was to see Ciel was safe, he was also fairly uncomfortable with the tension reverberating between the two masters.

Sebastian wasn't sure what had been said, but he was sure that nothing good would come of it. There was anger between them that was certain but there was also something else that seemed to keep the two captivated in one another… Respect perhaps? Could that be possible? Could Lucifer be that awed by a human? As promising as that may have sounded at first to Ciel's well being, Sebastian knew that the only thing worse then being the center of the Devil's anger was being the center of his amusement and Ciel seemed to have had fallen into it quite easily.

"The time has come where we must depart Ciel Phantomhive. I will be taking your butler from you now." Lucifer moved to stand, as did Sebastian which drew Ciel's angry gaze.

"Sit down Sebastian! Last I looked you were still under my orders and I told you to sit there!" Ciel hissed. A small smile crept onto the butler's lips as he seated himself once more. Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "I wish to speak to Sebastian alone for a moment before you go."

"Of course." Lucifer replied, bowing in mock politeness. "Then allow me to say one last thing. Sebastianmust keep his orders to you, as of now, whenever you called him he was able to appear at your side. As long as he is on Earth that fact still remains. While this is part of the contract, we will be engaged in a war-"

"Right now Sebastian's orders are to win the war. All his attention shall and will be on that task." Ciel replied in anger. "I will not call him…" Lucifer nodded in approval and bowed again.

"Then I shall wait for you out in the main hall. Please, make your good byes quickly, there are a lot of things to be done." Lucifer said cheerfully in his honey voice to Sebastian and then left without another word. The room was silent for a long moment. Sebastian watched as his young master focused unrelentingly on the chessboard before sighing and turning to face him.

"Are you alright young master? You've been looking awfully pale these last few days."

"It's nothing… Come here Sebastian." Once again Sebastian stood and glided over to the earl's side. "Why does Lucifer want you so badly?"

"I assure you young master, I wouldn't know." It was not the answer Ciel had been hoping for, but it was the truth and that was enough for now. With a sigh Ciel looked down at the floor. "Your conversational skills are lacking if this is how you intend to bid me farewell." Sebastian said, trying to lighten the mood. Ciel's face fell in response however at the butler's words, his chest tightening in sadness… "Bocchan? … Oh, I see."

Sebastian whispered in understanding, laying a hand on top of the boys head. Ciel looked up at him, and with one swift movement the butler removed the eye patch to reveal the amethyst pentacle. In that same moment Sebastian was kneeling in front of the earl, cupping Ciel's cheek with his marked hand.

Ciel waited in uncertainty, gazing back at the intense ruby eyes. This time, he didn't move away as Sebastian leaned in closer. Ciel's eyes slowly began to close as Sebastian's lips met his in a chaste kiss.

Maddening! It was simply maddening being this close to Ciel, tasting the young earl's sweet lips, feeling his heartbeat quicken in such an adorably innocent way… Sebastian was having a much harder time controlling himself then he thought he would have. The overwhelming desire to consume the boys deliciously tempting soul was nearly excruciating to the demon, but the unsettled feeling in the butler's stomach was even more unnerving.

How could someone this young, have such a hold on a demon that had been around for centuries? Cautiously Sebastian pulled away, not wanting to frighten Ciel anymore then he was sure he already had. But the young earl didn't seem upset, his slightly widened eyes stared back at his demon with a mixture of confusion and wanting. "You're right, this isn't good bye, so I shan't say it. We will be reunited soon…I promise…"

Before Ciel could think of a response, Sebastian had made his way to the door, pausing only to look back over his shoulder. "Take care…Ciel." With that, the demon was gone.

Ciel sat in shock, too stunned to move… Sebastian had kissed him? He had really kissed him? And he had used his name? The butler had never once called him Ciel, not since they had met… Pleasure and pain welled in Ciel's chest. What had he just allowed to happen?

Shakily Ciel lifted his hand to his lips, not sure what to do or say. His first kiss had been from a butler! A servant! A demon for that matter! He should have been appalled, disgusted! But Ciel couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach or the red stain of his cheeks as he thought about Sebastian's actions. How gentle the demon had been, how much care the butler had put in to his touch…

Part of himself said that the demon wasn't sincere, that Sebastian was only playing with his emotions… mocking him in any way possible but the other part of him knew that wasn't true. Sebastian had never looked at him in the way he did now. Why would he say the things he said and do the things he had when he didn't have the chance to stay and revel in Ciel's discomfort? There was no masking the feelings that the demon had displayed, perhaps it was through the contract, or just the fact that they had been together for over 3 years now but Ciel knew that Sebastian had been truly letting his guard down.

Ciel shook his head in disbelief and looked down at the game board, grinning at the position of Lucifer's queen in the middle of the checkered playing field. "Tch." Taking his knight in hand Ciel swiped the white queen off the board and discarded his piece into his chest pocket. "We may not fear God anymore Lucifer, but I no longer fear you either…" Ciel's hand again returned to his tingling lips and he smiled slightly to himself. "Yes… Let the games begin."

**Here it is… The next chapters should have some action! At least, that's my goal. R&R! And just because I haven't been able to add it to my story- "I am simply one Hell of a butler." **


	7. His Butler, In Hell

**Oh my gosh, this chapter literally wrote itself! I have to say now, that I was internally fighting with myself through the entire chapter. The religious fanatic in me wanted to just burst in delight for making up my own Hell, while the Kuroshitsuji fan side demanded that I focus on the characters. In the end, I can't really say who won. **

**I know if I had more time, and much more material, I would have wanted to make up one awesome, awe inspiring Hell, but at the moment, for this story, I don't want to delay too much on it. Heaven and Hell are important in it, but it's not the basis so I had to make a choice. I hope it wasn't too rushed though, I was trying to add as much detail as I could. **

**I wish I could write a reply to every single review I got, but that would be a chapter in itself with all the emotions I wish to convey to you guys. I can only say that some of them made me cry, and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I only hope I can continue writing chapters that earn your kind words. Thank you all so much! May this chapter be a token of my appreciation to all of you!**

Sebastian sat opposite Lucifer in the carriage, his eyes resting on the black floor boards. The interior was impressive, far superior to anything that even the queen would posses. Black metalwork wove it's way in veins of intricate designs in the spacious room. Red velvet cushions embroidered with real rubies and silk thread only added to the elaborate display of comfort and style. Not that the butler had expected anything less from the Devil.

The carriage, like everything else was a show, and as wonderful and breathtaking as it all was, Sebastian wasn't amused. His mind wandered back to the parlor room, and the feel of Ciel's virgin lips. He hadn't truly meant to kiss him… He hadn't even thought Ciel would allow him to get that close, not after the first time. Now that he had had a taste of the boy, it was almost excruciating to be this far away from his young master.

If only Ciel had been upset. Maybe then he would have been able cope it with it better… maybe he would be able to justify going to war and giving him time to cool down. Why hadn't the earl been angry? Yelling at him, throwing things… that was what Sebastian had been expecting, he would have been able to handle that… But this? Acceptance? Wanting?

He had never thought that his feelings could have been mutual. He had watched Ciel for three years, struggling with relationships, blocking people out, pushing people away… Sebastian had always known that the earl would need someone to love him, someone to be patient and understanding and trustworthy… he had never thought it would be himself.

However, now that he truly thought more about it, who else could it have been? Elizabeth loved Ciel, but she could never give him what the earl needed. She would never be able to understand just how damaged his soul was. No one, at least, no human, ever could…

He should have been happy to know that Ciel cared for him… Right? A larger part of his heart however wouldn't allow that joy. He had done nothing but taint an innocent child. Since they had met, Sebastian had only made Ciel's soul darker and darker, damning him deeper into Hell with every passing moment they were together. He did love Ciel, and with a wave of guilt, Sebastian understood that his love would be the double edged sword that ended the little king's reign.

"Such a cunning little brat the young earl is…" Lucifer's metallic voice drew Sebastian's eyes away from the floor. "I can see why you took such an interest in him. So much darkness for someone so young... It's mouthwatering."

Sebastian's chest tightened in anger but he forced a smile. "Indeed…" Lucifer eyed him for a moment before leaning over to the window and pulling back the velvet drapes. Phantomhive manor was growing smaller and smaller in the distance, Sebastian could barely make out the rooms he had been so use to. His eyes focused on the parlor's window where he could just make out the small, watching, silhouette of his young master against the light of the fire.

"This will be far enough." Lucifer said to no one in particular as the drapes were dropped down once more. The calm, rocking motion of the carriage abruptly stopped and without a moment's notice they began to fall.

Sebastian's stomach churned at the sudden shift of motion, but he remained planted in his seat, looking at Lucifer who's chin rested in his hand as if he were bored. The carriage had managed to remain erect, but the gravitational pull was more than the demon had been prepared for. They were dropping, plummeting faster and faster downward until in one blinding moment, everything seemed to freeze and they were still once again.

The carriage door burst open and Lucifer calmly stepped out of it, followed seconds later by Sebastian. They were in the desert, or something that looked similar to it. Black sand crunched beneath Sebastian's shoes as he looked over absolute nothingness. Grey skies and black earth were the only things visible for miles around them. Lucifer nodded at the carriage, and the driver, another lesser demon dressed all in black motioned the four black stallions onward, into the eternal desert.

"There's always so much trouble to go through just to see the humans." Lucifer mumbled under his breath. Sebastian didn't reply, he watched instead as the Devil spread his arms outward and the sand began to shift and separate before him.

A huge, iron gate protruded from the sand, rising upward well into the sky, looming over both Devil and demon. It had been years since Sebastian had stood before the Gates of Hell, but the doorway had always been imbedded into his memories. The two etched out, metal skeletons of each door, embracing each other in a tangle of agony. When opened, the skeletons would be separated to allow the damned souls into the eternal abyss. When closed, the skeletons would again reattach, tightening itself closed by interlocking the ribs and chest cavity of the skeletons in one unbreakable deadbolt.

Lucifer walked up to the gate, that stood an impressive 10 feet high and touched the center of the doors where an inscription was etched under the two skeletons. The language was foreign to Sebastian, older than Latin… older than the Devil himself, but the words were well known. "Enter, ye who have fallen into the depths of despair and abandon all hope."

At the Devil's touch the gates groaned slowly open, allowing admittance. Lucifer looked sideways at Sebastian and held his other hand forward, motioning the demon to continue onward. Sebastian took a deep breath before stepping into the black abyss.

* * *

><p>Ciel watched the black carriage from the parlor window until the darkness consumed the last glimpse of his butler. With a sigh he turned and walked out of the room, his mind still on his demon when a loud crash from the kitchen pulled him out of his thoughts. "Everything's fine!" Bardroy called, peeking his head out from behind the door. "Dinner will be out in a minute!"<p>

Ciel's hops died even more at the fact that he would have to put up with Bard's _cooking_ instead of Sebastian's masterpieces. Not that he was even hungry, but he was sure Elizabeth would be, and if anything else he still had to entertain her before he could comfortably mope in his room...

_Elizabeth!_ Ciel's eyes slightly widened as he thought of his fiancée. If only she had known what had just happened… would she even be able to look at him, knowing he had allowed someone else to kiss him? A man? A demon for that matter? He rubbed his forehead in exasperation. Out of all the things that had been going through his mind when Sebastian had kissed him, she had not been one of them.

Ciel knew he should feel guilty, but there was no comparison to the comfortableness he felt for his cousin, and the newly acquired feelings he had for his butler. It would be quite a few years before they had to get married anyways, and with the rate things were going, Ciel was sure, Sebastian would have consumed his soul before they got that far… He wasn't sure why that knowledge was so relieving but it was enough to vanquish any form of guilt.

"Young master, dinner will be served now." Tanaka said with a bow as he appeared from the dinning hall. "Shall I call Lady Elizabeth?"

"Sebastian said good bye to you then?" Ciel asked, noting that Tanaka now wore the Phantomhive crest that was given to the manor's butler.

"Yes young master. He gave a few, last orders to the servants before saying farewell."

"I see… Yes, fetch Elizabeth but I don't plan on staying up long, make sure my room is prepared." Tanaka bowed once more before heading off towards the staircase. Ciel watched him sadly, already feeling the absence of his demon. _Get a hold of yourself Ciel_! He snapped at himself before going to await Elizabeth in the dinning room. _He'll be back… he promised he would be back soon… He doesn't lie..._

Knowing that did help in calming Ciel's nerves but only for a moment before he thought of his demon battling in the war. Could Sebastian get hurt? He knew there was no human weapon that could harm the butler, but he was not fighting any humans... Ciel had never thought to ask... Could a demon die in such a battle? Obviously, there was something that determined a winner, something that effected the opposing side, if not, what would be the point?

Biting his lips, Ciel's hand traveled back up to his eye patch, finding comfort in knowing that the pentacle was still embedded into his eye. It was the closest thing he had to Sebastian. _I don't know if it matters now... I don't know if you can still hear me Sebastian... but you better come back unharmed... _

* * *

><p>For the second time Sebastian felt himself falling downward, but the landing came much later. His knees buckled slightly to the ground, his hand bracing the warm stone floor as he caught his bearings. Lucifer was beside him as he stood fully, taking in the sight of the large steam filled cavern.<p>

Demons… hundreds of thousands of them were gathered in military lines across the cavern floor, all staring at the two new arrivals. Sebastian recognized the room, it was the first floor of Hell, the farthest away from the Pit of Fire, a desolate, lonely place for souls that were not good enough for Heaven but held no specialty for the Devil.

The pitiful souls would wander for eternity in a bank of nothingness, with the sounds of the lower level sufferings as their only company. Today the floor was being used as a military barracks. The damned souls had been pushed off to a far corner, scrunched together in a wailing mass of despair.

Sebastian brushed them off, not giving them another thought as the sounds of the tormented below became louder and louder, the smell of sulfur filling his nostrils. "Take your place at my side Sebastian." Lucifer said before moving to the head of the line, the steam shifted as he moved forward, not away from him as it should have, but more as if it was drawn to him.

At his side? Sebastian was taken aback for a moment. He was not a high demon, he may have had some high standards when it came to the souls he consumed and the contracts he made, but it's not as if he were one of the Princes of Hell. There was no reason why he should be the one who lined up at the Devil's side in battle. He was shocked, and more than anything he had a bad feeling of the things that were about to happen, but he could not ignore his master's wishes.

Sebastian calmly walked up the lines of demons, ignoring the questioning gazes of his fellow sinners. His clothes began to fall off on their own accord, the attire of the butler being replaced by his own particular clothing. His shoes now replaced by the high heal boots as his nails expanded, his teeth sharpening into fangs… Standing at the Devil's left, Sebastian took on his true form, his glowing eyes piercing ahead of him, awaiting for the cue from Lucifer.

For a moment Sebastian felt his left hand tingle, looking down he saw the pentacle surge in the amethyst color of the contract. He could barely contain his composure as he all but heard Ciel's worried voice ringing in his ears... 'you better come back unharmed' _Is that an order, my lord? _Sebastian asked, smirking to himself before looking back up at the Gates of Hell.

When they opened again, it would be to unleash the demons of Hell onto Earth.

**Well, isn't that a neat little cozy thought to end a chapter with? Haha, sorry this one is a bit shorter but a lot happened in here, and I need to stop so I can transition. I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to R&R! **


	8. That Butler, A Familiar Face

**I am so sorry for the horribly, long wait everyone! I've been in and out of the emergency room for the past few weeks, thanks to my incompetent doctors, and have not been able to write as much as I usually do. **

**I really am so sorry to all my readers, I feel horrible that I've left you all waiting so long! Thank you all so much for the reviews and the favorites! I promise that the next chapter will be up soon, and hopefully I will never have to make you guys wait that long again! **

**I really had a hard time deciding if I wanted to make up a form for Sebastian. In the end I'm not going to try creating one, I myself still wonder what he would truly look like and I don't want to ruin my image of him or impart one on you, so it shall remain a mystery to us all. That being said, I finally watched the anime and I've taken a little bit of description from Angela and Ash for the angels.**

**Also! If there was ever a point in the anime or manga that explained what Sebastian did to become a demon, I missed it. I know the anime says he was in charge of the plague and all that jazz, but I'm pretty sure that was after he went into demon mode... So! I made my own back story for Sebastian. I hope it works out, if not, please pretend, for this story's sake, that it does =D. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I am so sorry again for the wait! **

"You've got to be kidding me…" Ciel said in disbelief as he looked out the parlor window just as another clap of thunder echoed through the mansion.

"Oh dear!" Elizabeth cried in dismay, grabbing onto his upper arm and squeezing tightly. "Such horrible weather! It was fine out yesterday!" Indeed, the morning sky had turned into a black blanket of clouds and lightening. The rain had not yet started falling but it was only a matter of time as the wind became more and more persistent. "Ciel, should I leave now?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

"Don't be silly Lizzy. I'm not sending you out in that! I'll call Aunt Francis and tell her that you're staying here until the weather calms down." Ciel replied halfheartedly. Elizabeth's eyes widened in happiness.

"Really? I can stay? Oh! I'm going to make the mansion look so cute!" She cried, releasing his arm to skip out of the parlor. Ciel sighed and closed the drapes.

He was tired, so tired… As expected, he hadn't slept all night, his mind wandering back to Sebastian and the kiss the two of them had shared. If only he had been able to say something… anything! Wish the butler luck perhaps? Ciel shook his head. No, that wouldn't work, since when had ever wished Sebastian luck on anything? Since when did the demon need it?

He was not the sappy kind of person, he did not express his feelings well. Surely Sebastian knew this? Surely he would understand that Ciel had meant to tell him to be careful and that he cared for the butler in return… right?

_Damn _Ciel thought angrily to himself. He had no idea what Sebastian thought. It's not as if he was the easiest person to live with, much less serve. _He did have some reason for kissing me though… He obviously feels something towards me… _Before he could ponder that idea further Tanaka appeared in the parlor.

"Young master. You have guests." Ciel's eyebrows knitted in confusion. Who in the world would visit him with the weather this bad?

"Cieeeeeellllll!" Soma called, gliding past Tanaka and into the parlor. "Ciel!" Soma repeated, pulling the earl into a one-sided hug, Agni following happily in the shadows.

Ciel's eye twitched in frustration. "What are you two doing here? Why aren't you at the town house?" Ciel demanded in anger.

"We were told to come!" Soma replied defensively. "Last night those Scotland Yard people woke us up and said that the weather was getting really bad and that it would be safer here. All of London is boarded up."

"I left you there to take care of the town house! Not leave it to rot in the storm!" Wiggling out of his hold, Ciel stepped out of Soma's reach. He wasn't really angry, they had no control over the weather, he just didn't know how he was going to put up with everyone at the same time. The servants, Lizzy, and now these two? "I suppose it's too late to do anything about it now…"

Soma's face brightened as he took this as an invitation, running forward and hugging Ciel tightly again. "We can stay?"

"Get off me!" Ciel cried in vain. Soma's hold only tightened on the young earl, clinging to his younger friend dotingly. Tanaka watched the scene with a smile. It was rare to see Ciel act his age, but the obvious annoyance placed the earl back at the thirteen years old that he truly was. "Hey! Listen to people when they're talking to you!"

Ciel lunged forward to brake loose from Soma only to be dragged to the floor by his friends unyielding hold. "Hey!" He demanded as he tried to claw his way free but the prince hugged Ciel's legs tightly. "You're acting like a child!"

"Ciel I couldn't find-" Ciel careened his neck to look up at Elizabeth who had just re-entered the room. Her face reddened at the scene in front of her. "Ciel?"

"Would you get off me already?" Ciel demanded, kicking his way free and standing next to Elizabeth. Agni helped Soma up, dusting the prince's clothes clean. "Elizabeth, meet _prince _Soma… If you can believe he's a prince."

Soma smiled happily as he took her hand. "I'm Ciel's closest friend! And who are you?" Elizabeth's eyes widened in happiness as she took in the information. Ciel never spoke about friends, she had been quite sure he didn't have any. To see this kind boy so obviously attached to him was enough to make her like the prince immediately.

"Ciel's friend? Ciel, you never said you had a close friend!" Ciel scoffed although he didn't deny it, which made her smile widen. "It's so wonderful to meet you! I'm Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancé." Soma's eyes widened in disbelief as he turned to the earl.

"You're getting married?"

Ciel took a step back at Soma's surprised cry and soon the earl was forgotten as Elizabeth nodded vigorously and the two took each others arms, skipping off to the couch to exchange various questions. Agni bowed his congratulations before hurrying to his prince's side, offering nods and claps of approval whenever Soma or Elizabeth laughed, as if they were dear old friends.

Ciel couldn't believe what was happening... He was head of the Phantomhive's! The Queen's guard dog! Master of a demon! And no one was paying attention to a damn word he was saying! _This is insane!_ Ciel almost wanted to stamp his foot in annoyance but that didn't seem like a very earl-like thing to do... He could almost see the look Sebastian would have given him for such a childish action. Instead Ciel merely shook his head.

Another loud clasp of thunder rang through the manor, only it took Ciel a moment to realize that it wasn't thunder at all. Everyone fell silent as a the parlor shook slightly,with the chandelier and glass nick-nacks rocking precariously in their places. "Everything is ok!" Bard yelled from bellow. "Minor set back on breakfast!" A moment later his words were confirmed by Mey-Rin's worried shriek of surprise and the clatter of a broken china set.

Ciel pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose while Elizabeth and Soma went back to their chattering and Tanaka hurried downstairs to the servants. It would be a very long day for the earl...

* * *

><p>Sebastian's eyes narrowed from the sudden rays of light as the legions of demons broke through the barrier. The Gates of Hell had opened out at sea where the army of angels was already waiting, lined up in their own military lines against the darkening skies.<p>

As expected, the angels were all clad in the same white apparel. Golden armor placed across their chests with the seal of the Holy Trinity embedded across their hearts. Each angel was equipped with a sword at their waist and a spear in their hand, all remarkably beautiful…

The demons in contrast had all taken on their true forms. Each were different, the appearance of a demon usually coincided with the gravity of their sins but there were specific similarities. All the forms were black, and all had the ability of flight although more than most were wingless. There were no weapons for the servants of Hell, none were needed…

The demons floated centimeters above the water, in front of the Gates of Hell. Lucifer took his place in the front, sizing up the other army. One male angel stood at the head of the line.

"Where is your God now?" Lucifer called up in anger.

"God has no time to bother himself with the unholy. We will purify you for our Lord." The head angel called back and Sebastian's body trembled as he recognized that voice. "Give up now demons. God is the almighty, there is no defeating him!"

"Why should we fear a God who doesn't even come to fight his own battles?"

"Why should the almighty waste his time with something I will easily dispose of?" The angel hissed back. Lucifer laughed.

"Perhaps you are right. If God wishes to play his pawns first, then I'll be happy to oblige myself!" Sebastian watched the exchange in worry. He knew what would be coming, realization now hit with brutal force. What else should he have expected from the Devil? No wonder Lucifer had wanted him at his side…

Lucifer motioned to Sebastian. "I leave these demons in your care Sebastian. You are to guide them into battle."

"I can't do what you want me to do." Sebastian whispered in warning. "Even if I wanted to, it wouldn't matter. Not to him."

Lucifer's amethyst eyes brightened in anger and Sebastian couldn't help but shrink back slightly.

"You are my slave Sebastian. You will do as I command you." Lucifer whispered in his ear before returning his attention to the angels. "If God doesn't need to get his hands dirty, then neither do I. There's no reason for a king to fight amongst the lesser pieces." Lucifer turned back to the open gates, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian. "Hate and love are human emotions Sebastian. Do not make the same mistake twice." With that the Devil was gone.

The Gates of Hell closed with a harsh 'snap' before slowing sinking back into the water. An uneasy silence fell over the two warring parties at the sudden disappearance of the Devil. It made sense of course, Lucifer would not waste his time here if God was absent but that didn't make the ire between both armies any less. Angels and demons had been fighting this war since Lucifer's fall. There was always a reason, and yet there was no reason.

Good against evil, light against dark... Mortal enemies of each other but also brother and sister. Demons and angels fought for their masters and their masters fought for the idea. It was nothing but symbols fighting for symbols with no meaning. Neither would ever truly win, this war would last as long as there was a Heaven and Hell, but that hardly seemed to matter.

The demons looked at Sebastian in a mixture of awe and pity. It was rare to be given extra privileges from Lucifer. As important and wonderful as it would seem to some, most of the demons knew that gaining any extra attention from the Devil was not a feat to be proud of. Unwillingly Sebastian took his place at the front of the line, staring straight back at the all too familiar face.

The angle's light blue eyes widened in recognition as he took in Sebastian's form. With a sneer the angel placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, his anger apparent. "So, it is you… Tell me _demon_, what do they call you now?"

"Sebastian is the name I now hold." Sebastian replied calmly. "It has been a while. Adriel."

"Not long enough… If you honestly think that your presence will be enough to tempt an angel of God you are wrong!" Adriel replied, his short golden hair whipped across his face with the oncoming wind. It was a sight Sebastian had seen once before, once long ago and on very different circumstances… The demon's heart suddenly throbbed in pain. "Does Lucifer honestly think of us as so weak? You think I'll go easy because it's _you_?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I've long ago realized that I hold no importance to you." Sebastian replied solemnly.

It was stupid of him… Why did he even reply at all? Everyone else was silent, all other angels and demons were listening to the exchange of words in curiosity but Sebastian and Adriel paid them no mind. Their past had already been judged by God and Lucifer. Nothing would change that now.

"Don't act so victimized!" Adriel hissed. "What did you expect from me huh? I was a man of God. We were different, you and I Sebastian!" It was almost plea... a half cry of indignation, and the butler realized that Adriel was trying to convince himself more then he was the demon... The fact was more disgusting then hurtful... How dare he regret his decision now...

"No… That's where you are wrong." Sebastian replied. "We lived the same lives, had the same friends, loved the same way… The only difference between us was the one lie which I could not condone. You may now be seated in Paradise Adriel, and I am a servant of Hell, but I at least was not afraid to admit that I loved you…"

Adriel's jaw tightened in anger as his wings expanded. "Your very love is a sin! And I will purify you and your demon friends!" Adriel unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head. "Snuff out the unclean! Snuff out the sinful! Purify the unholy in the name of our Lord! Attack!"

Sebastian closed his eyes knowingly, a small smile gracing his lips before he held out a clawed hand. "As servants of the Underworld, in the name of our dark master, destroy them!"

The two masses moved at the same moment, white meeting black in a dance of feathers and limbs. Adriel appeared in front of Sebastian, the angels sword barely missing the demon's head by centimeters as Sebastian floated backwards across the water.

"I'm going to make you wish you never left Hell!" Adriel cried in anger. Sebastian's ruby eyes brightened dangerously. Lucifer was right, he could not afford to make the same mistake twice...

"So be it..."

**How was it? Next chapter will have a more detailed description of Adriel and the back story with him and Sebastian. And finally! FIGHT SCENE! Don't forget to R&R!**


	9. His Butler, Into The Cinematic Records

**And I'm back with an update. I'm both proud and disappointed in myself. Proud because this is one of the longest chapters I've done for this story, disappointed because I feel like I rushed it a bit but I can delay with this chapter no longer. **

**Thank you all for the kind and sweet reviews and thank you all so much for taking the time in reading my work. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. And I am feeling much better, thank you all for the concern. **

**I really HATE Adriel… and he's my character… how ironic is that? But anyways, I really wanted to have Sebastian as more of a victim and I could think of no other way then this. I hope the back story wasn't too farfetched, I really thought about this a lot, but in the end, it had to be this way. Please let me know what everyone thinks! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, please forgive me, I'm extremely tired at the moment, and I'm not confident in my editing for this chapter. Please ignore all the little mistakes I'm sure you all will run into. (bows) **

Adriel raised his sword above Seabstian's head in yet another attempt of execution, only to bring the blade down across thin air. Sebastian sailed safely to the side, before dodging a stray spear from another angel. "Your attempts are futile!" Adriel cried. "I will never allow Lucifer to win. Or you!"

"Had you only had this type of loyalty for your lover." Sebastian replied with a sneer. Swiping at the angel with an extended claw. He would not allow those blue eyes to win him over again, he would not fall into that once loving and icy gaze. The Adriel he had longed for, the one he had sacrificed his soul for, no longer existed. He had to remember that…

"Shut up! Do not talk to me about loyalty!" Adriel hissed, thrusting his sword forward, towards the demon's chest. Sebastian caught the blade in his claw, relishing the look of surprise from the angel as he pulled Adriel closer to himself.

He could end it all now, he would end it all now. Killing Adriel would mean certain victory. Keeping a firm hold on the sword, Sebastian wrapped his other free hand around the heavenly throat but the moment his body made contact with the angel's a bright light engulfed them.

Images, memories, in the form of cinematic records swirled the two into a tornado of past experiences. Sebastian tried to release Adriel, but a force, much stronger than himself was gluing the two together. The light grew brighter and brighter as both demon and angel struggled to break free from each other.

The records surged blindingly, forcing both beings to close their eyes from the intensity.

It took moments for the light to wane. When Sebastian was able to open his eyes again he and Adriel were now standing within a memory, a white world of light. Both looked at each other in disgust before focusing on the images before them.

It had been centuries since this particular incident, but Sebastian had kept this memory imbedded into his mind. His former self, his _human _self was standing alongside Adriel's human form. It was the moment after the two of them had suffered their cruel deaths, where they stood in judgment before the Gates of Heaven. Sebastian watched his past self in confusion, not sure how or why their cinematic records had taken them to this moment of time.

"_Speak your next words carefully. They will determine which gates you enter." Sebastian's human form stood in the middle of both entrances. The gold of Heaven and the black of Hell both contrasted dramatically against the limbo-like world he had fallen into. Alongside him was Adriel, shaking at the heavenly voice that had brought them here. _

"_You want me to deny him?" Sebastian asked in anger. He reached out to hold Adriel's hand, but the other male shuffled slightly to the side, shaking his head in warning. _

"_It is your decision. This leniency isn't given often. You two have committed one of nature's greatest sins, but God has also taken into account your virtuous lifestyles and is willing to offer you this chance. Renounce your love for each other, ask God to forgive your carnal nature and you may enter the Gates of Heaven." _

_Sebastian shook his head in confusion. He had always been a loyal follower of God. His entire life he had lived by the Lord's words. He knew what the Bible had said about two men together, but he had always been sure that God accepted every kind of love… He had never thought that caring for someone else would ever stop him from entering into Heaven. _

_Sebastian looked over at his lover. Adriel's body was shaking. They had been striped of all clothing and given a white linen to wrap around their waists which did nothing to help the cold that engulfed them now. It had always been his impression that once you died, you couldn't feel anything, but how wrong Sebastian had been… _

_Now that he was no longer in his body, his soul was exposed to all the elements. It was brutally cruel how intense the physical world was around them. The slightest change of temperature, sounds, vibrations, light… it was as if his soul was an egg shell and the slightest shift made him feel as if he would break. _

_Adriel gazed back at him, the bright, sky blue eyes that Sebastian had fallen in love with were now red with tears. The blond had always been more sensitive then his darker haired lover. Sebastian knew he was scared, they both had given their entire lives to serve God together. It hadn't been easy, not by any means, but they had found each other through their religion and now that religion was asking them to give each other up…_

"_You must make your decision now. God is willing to forgive this grave sin of yours if you renounce your love for each other." The voice echoed around them. Sebastian shook his head in determination. _

_He had offered his soul, his life, his money…he had given up his family, his status, his friends… all in the name of God, and had not felt a single moment of regret for it. But this? To give up Adriel? His lover? They had gone through so much together, had given so much to be together. He couldn't …no, he wouldn't loose him… Not even to God. _

"_I can't… " Sebastian whispered. Adriel's eyes widened as he looked at his lover and Sebastian took courage in that fact. _

"_Is that your final decision? You will never be able to step foot inside the Gates of Heaven… Do you understand this? Should you choose to remain lovers you will be chained to Hell for all eternity." _

"_I do understand, and I won't renounce my love for Adriel." Sebastian replied. _

"_You have made your decision then… And you Adriel? Do you also choose to stay with your lover?" Adriel looked at Sebastian in utter fear before shaking his head vigorously. _

"_N-N-No…" He whispered, taking a step back from his partner. Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief. "No! I am a man of God! Please, forgive me for any sinful actions I have done in my life. I only want to serve the Lord, my God." _

"_Adriel…" Sebastian whispered, his voice catching in his throat, but his lover no longer looked at him. The blond fell to his knees on the white space before him, clasping his hands together. _

"_Please, forgive me for my sins. I renounce my love for my partner, I only love the Lord." _

"_So be it. Your decisions have been made. The words you have spoken will chain you to your eternal homes…" _

The light throbbed brightly again, and just as quickly as it had appeared, the cinematic records faded. The force that had held the demon and angel together was lifted with the intense light.

Sebastian shook his head at the memory, trying to erase the images… The pain… He released Adriel and floated back, his chest tightening in sadness. How many times, how many times would he have to be reminded of this? How many of his sleepless nights had he wasted on this same image? The betrayal…

He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he was positive it wasn't good. Cinematic records were under control from the shinigami's, and were only suppose to be seen by the person when a person died. He had never heard of two people witnessing the same memory, or seeing it while they were still 'alive'. Had it happened because they were formerly lovers? Formerly human? Was it because they had touched each other? Sebastian had to be careful. He was here to avenge Ciel and win the war, not get caught up in anything that involved the Grim Reapers.

Adriel shook his head as well, clutching his sword, his body shaking as badly as it had been that day…

"What is this? What demon magic are you trying to use?" Adriel demanded, obviously confused as to what had just happened as well. He didn't wait for a reply however. With a loud, cry of indignation the angel flew at him again, swinging his sword blindly from side to side. "I am an angel of God! You can not make me regret my decision!"

All around them the clashing of blades with claws could be heard, the cries of war… It was deafening, and yet, Sebastian couldn't help but be captured in the dialogue of his former lover. He knew what a huge mistake he was making, he had fought in enough wars to be considered a veteran, and each battle had taught him to keep an eye on his surroundings as well as the person he was fighting. But this was different. Everything with Adriel was different…

The blond had always been able to totally captivate him. Sebastian had use to think it was further proof of their love, the way he could fall into the velvet voice… Now it was as treacherous to him as a siren's song. He knew he didn't love him anymore… There was sadness, and regret, a lot of it,…but it was mostly anger and confusion. The real regret he had was that he had been so blinded…

He was angry at Adriel, but he was even more so disgusted with himself.

Sebastian blocked Adriel's attack , the blade bouncing off his forearm with a loud 'clink' as he covered his face. Feathers rained down around them in a swirl of black and white. It was getting harder for Sebastian to make out the figures of the other angels and demons.

"You must live with the decision you made. I no longer care." Sebastian replied harshly.

"How could you call yourself a man of God while you were alive? You denied him at the moment it mattered the most!" Adriel yelled in disgust. "You dare put your lust in front of our Lord, and then expect me to apologize to you? To regret what I did? I did not betray you that day, you betrayed God!"

"Is that all it was to you Adriel? Lust?" Sebastian asked in anger. "I wonder, did I ever matter to you? Was there even a moment of the time we spent together where your words were genuine? Was there a time when you said 'I love you' that you actually meant it?"

Adriel's eyes narrowed in disgust. "For a man to love another man is forbidden."

Sebastian shook his head, the reply hurting more than it should have. For a moment, it was as if he had been betrayed all over again, and Ciel's voice drifted back into his mind. '…But this world is no chess game, where one cannot win if not playing by the rules. Without fail, players will break the rules and chessmen will betray the players… letting one's guard down immediately amounts to checkmate." Smiling, Sebastian allowed his claws to extract even further.

He had let his guard down before. He had foolishly believed he didn't need a guard around Adriel. He had been so blinded, so stupid! So…human… But not anymore. "I've had enough talk." Sebastian replied. "For someone who despises demons you sure do take your time in killing us… Or are you just trying to bore me to death?"

Adriel sneered at him. "Let us end this now then…"

* * *

><p>"Ciel! Oh Ciel!" Elizabeth called as she and Soma scurried down the hall, looking for the young earl. Ciel was currently hiding in his study, having snuck away from the trio hours ago to try and get some work done. The storm had started in earnest now, sheets of rain smashing into the manor in rapid succession. Ciel had already called aunt Francis and explained to her the situation, gaining both his aunt's approval and appreciation at his actions.<p>

Now Tanaka was laying out tea for the earl as Ciel went over the new toy sketches that were awaiting his approval.

"Are these all of the new toys?" Ciel asked as he looked over the drawings. He wasn't very impressed with the plans, more versions of the Bitter Rabbit were always on high demand, but out of the six sketches only two were really _new _and none of them seemed very fun.

Tanaka nodded. "Yes young master." Ciel laid the papers aside with a sigh and took his tea. It wasn't nearly as good as Sebastian's but it was drinkable.

Tanaka looked at Ciel, noting that the young earl was looking even more tired then usual. The only reasonable explanation was because of the recent absence of Sebastian. As much as the young master would be against admitting it, he was rather attached to the butler. Tanaka had been so glad to see that the earl finally had someone who he could trust and stay at his side, it was hard to see them parted now.

"Is there anything else I can get you young master?" Tanaka asked gently.

Ciel shook his head as he continued to look over the sketches, his mind still on his employees failure's as the older male smiled and slipped out unnoticed from the study. "Tch…" Ciel mumbled as he pushed the papers aside and removed his pen, prepared to write out a very strongly worded letter, scolding his employees when he sighed in annoyance and began scribbling on the page instead.

He was frustrated but it wasn't at the toy's creators. Taking out his emotions on them would do nothing but slow down production for the company. It was no ones fault that he was in a bad mood…

"Hopeless…" Ciel muttered as he retrieved a clean sheet of paper, and started making random marks across the blank canvas of a letter. His mind was no longer on Funtom company as he thought about Sebastian for the hundredth time. His cheeks flushed again as he remembered the kiss, and he shook his head. "…Stupid butler" He mumbled in embarrassment.

"Ciiieeelll!" Elizabeth called again, and the earl rolled his eyes, trying to ignore her voice.

"Come on Ciel! Where are you?" Soma demanded as the two scrambled up and down the hall. Ciel was torn between telling them to 'shut up' and hiding under his desk.

"Young master!" Mey-Rin's voice also seemed to have joined in the expedition for the earl. With an irritated sigh Ciel stopped his sketching to rub his aching head. With both the storm and the full manor, Ciel wondered if he would be able to get through even a day more without his butler.

Looking back down at the paper, Ciel was surprised at himself to see that he was actually drawing, even more surprising was the image he had drawn. Snorting in disapproval he crumbled up his second paper and tossed it to the side, shaking his head at the stupidity of it, only to pick up the paper ball a moment later and smooth out his work of art. "Stupid butler…" He repeated as he stared down at his picture with a smile.

**Don't forget to R&R! **


	10. His Butler, Chained

**I totally understand if you guys want to rip my head off. I'm so sorry for the horribly long wait. School has really been kicking my butt! That's not an excuse but it is the truth. I'm going to try and update as much as I possibly can but please have some patience with me. **

**And thank you all for the reviews and or likes. I hope this chapter is just as worthy of your time. And again, please forgive me. (bows, bows) **

**Also, besides being extremely busy, this chapter was just harder for me to write then the others. I'm not spending much time on the corrections so please ignore the minor ones. I'm sorry, I'm so disorganized lately! **

Lightening surged around both warring parties, the storm's intensity growing with the intent of the battle. Rain had started to fall in heavy blankets, causing the grey atmosphere to run red with the blood of the wounded. Those that had been injured fell unceremoniously into the sea or retreated back into the safety of their master's homes.

Sebastian was now drenched in rain. The battle between him and Adriel was taking much longer than he had anticipated. How long had passed? Hours? Days? He wasn't sure. The angel had been attacking wildly since the incidents with the Cinematic records. His look was more crazed than coherent by this time, and Sebastian couldn't help but think that it was out of guilt. Sebastian had stopped trying to actually fight him, all his energy was focused on dodging the amateurish attacks.

_I'm wasting time. I'm here to avenge Ciel. _Sebastian thought as he was herded back yet again by Adriel's now awkward attacks.

A spear sailed passed Sebastian, grazing his arm and drawing him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he noticed a band of angels that had been watching him and Adriel's mini battle.

"The archangels." Adriel replied, appearing behind Sebastian and holding his sword against the demon's neck. "They've been judging my actions since I first entered Heaven. I'm sure they want to see if I can, in fact, kill my ex lover."

"And can you Adriel? Can you kill me?"

"We both know the answer to that Sebastian… But I don't need to kill you. I've just thought of something much better for punishing you for your sins." The angel replied, whispering into Sebastian's ear, careful that their bodies didn't touch in case the cinematic records should come back.

Sebastian heard a faint click as he looked down at his arm where Adriel had snapped a golden shackle around his wrist. Chuckling, Sebastian slipped under the blade of the angel's sword and turned so they were now face to face.

"I'm sorry Adriel, I'm no longer interested in those kind of games… Besides, you've never had much luck in being the Seme." Adriel's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't test me demon! I know why you're here, it's because of that little brat right? I've been watching him… Oh yes, I know all about your precious _Little Master._"

"How do you know about Ciel?" Sebastian asked in surprise, his face heating in anger on hearing Adriel talk about his young master.

"Don't be so naïve… Angels are in charge of knowing about every human being… God had planned out his fate since before the little devil was born. He should have spent the rest of his miserable life in that cage as a play thing, but you just had to step in and ruin everything! That's why I hate you demons. You don't care about anything but your own desires!

"But it no longer matters. We knew you would have to come here to avenge him… Part of the contract right? God's plans must be carried out, and now, they can be." Sebastian's eyes widened. "You honestly thought that we would let the humans we were using wander around a battlefield? How exactly were you planning on avenging your little master Sebastian?"

"This was a trap." Sebastian mumbled in realization.

"Now Ciel Phantomhive's fate will be sealed, and the world will continue in the way it was suppose to." Adriel replied triumphantly.

"That's why the archangels are here… This isn't just a battle between God and Satan."

Adriel smirked. "Bringing you here was the worst blunder Lucifer could have made on your part Sebastian… Yours and Ciel's."

"And you were my distraction?" Sebastian asked. Again Adriel smiled.

"I didn't expect that little show with the Cinematic Records, but why not use it to my advantage?" Adriel replied with a shrug. "It doesn't matter. I've kept you long enough. The Phantomhive Manor should be getting a little visit right about now while I keep you chained up like the beast you are!"

Sebastian was silent for a moment before he smiled and with one powerful sweep of his hand jerked the chain that held the shackle forward, pulling the angel with him.

"Don't underestimate me, or master Ciel. Your superiors want a show? I'll give them something to watch." Adriel looked at him in confusion but Sebastian didn't try to explain. Wrapping the golden chain around his fist he pulled Adriel closer to himself and dove downward and into the depths of the sea.

* * *

><p>"Rock, paper, scissors!" Elizabeth, Agni, Soma, Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard sang in unison as they were all seated around the fireplace in the study. Ciel had finally decided to join them, not having any other choice since he had finished his work and had no other real reason to stay away.<p>

"I win!" Elizabeth cried happily, jumping up and down in her seat. Agni and Soma clapped.

"Well done lady Elizabeth!" Agni replied in congratulations.

"Ciel, are you sure you don't want to play?" Elizabeth asked as she looked over at the earl. He was sitting on the couch, his body slumped over in boredom with his chin resting against his fist as he watched the group.

"I'll pass." Ciel replied, taking the teacup that Tanaka now offered him, sipping the contents absentmindedly.

"Oh Ciel, you're no fun." Soma said, crossing his arms and pouting openly.

"Hmmm." Ciel mumbled in response. The members of the group frowned at each other but said no more as Elizabeth started another round. Ciel suddenly felt slightly guilty. He knew Elizabeth had traveled here to see him, and he knew that Prince Soma really did consider him as a friend but he wasn't in the mood for games and he didn't trust moving around so much.

Ever since Sebastian had been gone, Ciel was becoming more and more worried about his own health. Not that he would ever admit it, but the increasing asthma attacks were weighing on him…

"Young master." Tanaka called, breaking into Ciel's thoughts. "Forgive me but there's a man here… He said he got lost in the storm." Ciel sat straighter in his chair, images of Lucifer filling his thoughts and he nodded numbly.

"Bring him in." A silence filled the room as Tanaka disappeared and reappeared a moment later with a tall, lanky man. Ciel sighed in relief as he took in the pitiful sight. The man was covered in a thick brown pea coat that was now completely soaked through, forming a puddle of water on the tile floor. He was still rather young, perhaps in his twenties, but his face looked weathered from the storm and he huddled forward, shivering from the cold.

"This is Father Thompson, young master." Tanaka said, introducing the priest with a bow before removing the young man's jacket. Ciel looked him over in confusion, his good eye sweeping over the priests pale face and priestly uniform.

Father Thompson fidgeted shyly in front of all the curious gazes and it was Ciel who spoke first.

"You're a long way from home father… The nearest church is in town…"

"Forgive me, my carriage broke down outside of the manor… Could I trouble you to spend the night lord Phantomhive? Until the storm passes?" Thompson smiled kindly, obviously uncomfortable in front of the crowd but trying his best to be social. Ciel stood.

"Of course. Come with me and we'll find you some dry clothes… Tanaka, Bard, prepare something for our guest to eat. We can do the formal introductions later Father, for now, lets get you dried off, I will not account for you becoming sick." Ciel added when he noticed the priest bowing to Elizabeth.

Thompson nodded clumsily and followed Ciel quietly up the stairs and into a room. "You are very kind to take me in. God blessed me by leading me onto this path to your home." "Tch…" Ciel mumbled. "Had God really been guiding you Father Thompson, do you think he would have let your carriage break down?" Ciel went to the wardrobe, not waiting for an answer as he removed a white shirt and pair of black pants from the organized little closet. Thompson frowned, choosing to ignore Ciel's sarcasm and looking pointedly on the clothing.

"You keep your guest rooms stocked in clothing?"

"This is my butler's room. As he is not here and his uniform is supplied by the mansion I don't see any harm in you using them. These should fit you, I image you and Sebastian are around the same height." Ciel replied.

"Thank you." Ciel nodded and went to the door.

"You can change in here. I'll send Tanaka to fetch you in a few moments and then we'll settle you in a proper room."

"Thank you, Ciel…" Ciel paused a moment, looking back over his shoulder to study the priest. Thompson beamed at him in genuine thanks, his chocolate eyes shinning in the candlelight at the earl.

"You're welcome." Ciel said belatedly as he closed the door, hurrying back to the study where he found everyone still seated around the fire with the exception of Bard. "Mey-Rin, Finny. I need to speak with you a moment." He motioned them out into the hall.

"What is it young master?" Finny asked worriedly as they huddled together.

"I have a little job for the two of you." Ciel whispered with a small smile. Mey-Rin and Finnian exchanged confused glances before nodding in acceptance.

**Please don't forget to R&R!**


	11. His Butler, Hopeless

**Hey ****everyone! ****Thank ****you ****for ****not ****holding ****the ****late ****update ****against ****me. ****And ****thank ****you ****all ****so ****much ****for ****the ****kind ****reviews ****and/or ****likes. ****I****'****m ****glad ****you ****all ****find ****my ****story ****enjoyable. ****I ****can ****only ****hope ****that ****I ****continue ****to ****entertain ****you ****all.**

**Reading the positive feedback made me so happy. I wish I could write back to all of you to show how much each one of the reviews means to me but that would take a chapter within itself to convey all my feelings. I would like to especially thank you Jamie, and am honored that you took the time to read the story knowing it follows the manga and not the anime. I do love to write but at the moment it is more a hobby of mine. Hopefully one day it will change. (smiles and bows) Thank you again everyone!**

**Here's a new chapter for you! I hope you like it! **

Sebastian's eyes opened suddenly as the cold water washed over him. They were sinking further and further down into the dark depths. Adriel was still beside him, his eyes closed, his body rigid, but if it was from shock or an injury Sebastian couldn't tell.

Another spear sailed passed Sebastian's face, barely missing his cheek. He didn't move, didn't struggle to return to the surface, it all seemed rather hopeless now. Sebastian couldn't return to Ciel, not unless he was called. He had been ordered not to return until he had won the war and with Ciel promising Lucifer not to bother Sebastian while they were in battle, there was little hope left…

Sebastian almost laughed. Hope? Like the hope he had when he had thought Adriel would choose him? Like the hope he had when he had kissed Ciel? Foolishly believing that things would be different? That he could be happy? How stupid could he be? A demon, happy?

Sebastian sighed, looking at Adriel over again. He was beautiful, still, undeniably beautiful. Sebastian's first love, the man he had given up his soul for… The man that had betrayed him. Perhaps this was his life, perhaps he was never supposed to know what true happiness was? God's punishment for denying him…

What would have happened if he had chosen Heaven on that fateful day? Had he choose his god instead of his lover? Would he be an angel as well? No... He could never serve a being like God, he could never make that kind of sacrifice, he could never form that kind of betrayal. _And I would have never met Ciel... _He thought bitterly.

Guilt tore at him again. Ciel... What had he done? How could he have fallen into such a stupid trap? How could he not have realized? He had left the boy, helpless, alone, confused and targeted. What was worse, was that he had not even noticed... he had been to busy focusing on his own petty revenge instead of thinking about his master. From the beginning, all of it had been his fault...

He had lost Adriel and he was now about to lose Ciel. The man he had loved and the boy who he had found solace in. Hopeless, everything was so utterly hopeless…

Sighing, Sebastian closed his eyes and allowed the rocking of the waves to push him further and further into the abyss.

* * *

><p>"Father, what were you doing out in such weather?" Elizabeth asked as the priest joined them in the parlor. Bard had made their guest a dish that could only be described as gruel, which Tanaka had then fixed to a presentable soup. Father Thompson had changed into Sebastian's clothing, sitting by the fire and eating fervently. He paused, swallowing a mouth full of food before replying.<p>

"Ah, me and some of the others from the church were out tending to some of the sick in the countryside. They all left before I did… I'm afraid it was my fault. We were given instructions to leave before the storm but my work was not yet done."

"Oh. How kind of you." Elizabeth replied, smiling gently. Ciel listened in boredom, returning to his former position on the couch. Prince Soma and Agni had also taken a seat next to Ciel, also interested in the new guest while the servants disappeared to fulfill their duties.

_What __am __I __doing? __Operating __a __run away __house? _Ciel thought in annoyance. Of course all of this would happen when his butler was gone. He was not a sociable person, Lizzy and Soma had been bad enough but at least they were people he handled before. What was he suppose to do with this stranger? A priest at that? This was not how he had wanted to spend his vacation away from his demon.

He was supposed to have slept in late, finish his more immediate work and remain unscathed, or at the very least in a reasonably fit condition. He was not meant to have to deal with a whiny fiancee, an overzealous prince, increasing asthma attacks, incompetent employees or mysterious religious members knocking on his door at night. "_With any luck, everyone will leave before he returns... How am I going to explain all this to Sebastian? I can just see his face.._. _Wait a second... Why do I care what he thinks?"_

Ciel inwardly sighed at the thought. He had no reason to try and impress Sebastian. What was he trying to prove by making sure everything was flawless, trying to show he could take care of himself and an entire manor? It was more than most adults could handle, so why did the thought of Sebastian seeing the mansion in chaos bother him? He could have chaos! It was his home damn it!

"It is Earl Phantomhive who is the kind one. Allowing me into his home and offering me shelter." Thompson's voice tore Ciel out of his inward argument and it took him a moment before grasping what the priest said.

"Hmmm." Ciel replied with a slight nod.

"And this clothing as well. You must allow me to thank your butler earl." Father Thompson said. The earl looked sideways at him, his full attention now back on the priest.

"As I have told you, he is absent at the moment… I will give him your thanks when he returns."

"Ah, of course.-"

"You said you were taking care of the sick?" Prince Soma cut in. "Perhaps you could help Ciel, he has been rather down lately."

"Oh yes! We would be very grateful!" Elizabeth cried in agreement.

"Of course! I would be happy to-" Ciel stood up angrily, clearing his throat in annoyance and looking pointedly at Soma and Elizabeth.

"I am not sick. As I continuously tell you… Lizzy, Prince, it's late. Perhaps you all should retire now." It wasn't a request. Elizabeth stood immediately with a frown, but Soma was not as quick as to get the hint.

"Oh but Ciel, you look so pale. Sebastian would never forgive us if you fell ill." Ciel gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes.

"Sebastian?" Father Thompson asked. "Your butler correct? You seem to be very close." The priest replied, grinning.

"Yeah! They are! Ciel and Sebas-" Soma paused, noting the anger in Ciel's eyes and instantly forgetting what he was about to say. "U-Uuhh C-Ciel…"

"I'll send Tanaka and Mey-Rin to tend to you in your rooms. Good night Elizabeth, good night Prince Soma." Ciel hissed in dismissal. Elizabeth ran to Prince Soma then, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the parlor, pausing only to curtsy to Father Thompson before rushing out of the room with Agni following behind the two.

Sighing Ciel returned his attention back to the priest.

"Forgive me earl, but don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Thompson asked.

"I have little patience for them tonight. I have little patience in general." Ciel whispered, staring at the flickering flames.

"Ah, patience and understanding are two traits that God desires. As a man of God you-"

"You're mistaken father… I am not a man of God." Ciel turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed in anger. "You are welcomed to stay here until the storm passes but you will not find God here, or his followers for that matter. Do not delusion yourself in thinking that I care what your _Lord_ wants." Ciel walked over to the door. "I'll send Tanaka to take you to your room when you are finished. If you'll excuse me, I have something I must do."

"The minute I saw you I knew you were not a follower of God… But I wonder Earl Phantomhive, to whom you _are_ a follower of… Or should I say, _what_ you are a follower of?" Ciel paused to look at him, eyes widening slightly before he gathered his wits and returned the priest's accusing glare.

"Good night, _Father_." Was his only reply before he walked out of the room.

"Tch." Ciel mumbled to himself as he walked. _It __couldn__'__t __be__… __He __doesn__'__t__… __know__… __right? __Surely, __he __couldn__'__t __know__… _

"Young master!" Mey-Rin called as she spotted him from the staircase.

"Have you finished the preparations?" Ciel asked as he pushed the worries of Father Thompson aside for the time being.

"Y-Yes sir. Everything is how you wanted it, it is."

"Good. Now, bring me the telephone. There's an important call I need to make." Mey-Rin nodded before bowing and hurrying away. Once she was out of sight Ciel reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a crumbled piece of paper, his eyes softening in sadness as he looked at its contents. "Sebastian…" He whispered silently, clutching the paper close to his chest as he fell into a fit of coughing.

* * *

><p><em>"Sebastian… "<em> Sebastian twitched slightly on hearing his name… Such a familiar voice although he couldn't quite place it… _"Sebastian!"_ The demon's eyes opened slightly. He was in a dark space, blackness, it was all he could see but the voice was louder than before as he floated in the void. _"Sebastian! What do you think you're doing just lying around!"_

Sebastian's eyes snapped completely open. "Young Master?" He called, unsure.

_"You can't tell me you're actually taking a nap here! I ordered you to do something Sebastian! Get up!"_ Ciel's voice echoed around him furiously. _"Didn't you hear me! What kind of butler are you if you just lie around ignoring your duties? Are you planning on breaking the contract?"_

"Bocchan…" Sebastian whispered. He didn't know what else to say, or do. He was tired, so tired... there was a pain in his shoulder, a sharp blinding pain, the rest of his body felt numb, foggy… How? How could he obey Ciel? How could he win a war against all of Heaven? Against Adriel?

_"Hey! Aren't you listening to me! This is an order Sebastian Michaelis! Get up! Right now! You are mine until you take my soul! I ordered you never to leave me! You promised to always stay by my side! Or was that a lie? Did you lie to me Sebastian?"_

Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief. No! He had never lied to Ciel. He could never- _would_ never -do such a thing! "No… It wasn't a lie…" He whispered in determination.

_"Then get back there and fight! I never thought I'd see the day you just give up Sebastian! Fight and return to me! It's an order!"_ Sebastian's body shuddered at Ciel's words. He shook his head, willing the numbness to go away, suddenly aware that he was still in the water, suddenly noticing that Adriel was pulling against the chain, either trying to break free or return to the surface.

Sebastian's ruby eyes started to fall into focus again and he saw the reason for the pain in his shoulder. A spear had found its mark, embedding itself under his collarbone. With sudden resolve he wrapped his hand around the spear, pulling it out of himself with a hiss of pain. "Yes, my lord…" Sebastian muttered, smiling to himself as he looked above him, making out the subtle glow of light at the surface.

Adriel also came into focus, the Angel's blue eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger. Sebastian snarled, pulling his arm back and sending the spear at him. Adriel cried inaudibly as the blade struck his leg and Sebastian lunged within the current of water. He swam behind the angel, grabbing hold of the golden chain and wrapping it around Adriel's throat.

Adriel gasped, struggling to break free but Sebastian wouldn't let go. With renew fervor the demon clung to him, chocking the angel without hesitation. After moments of thrashing in vain Adriel stopped fighting and spread his wings open, knocking Sebastian back. In the same moment Adriel slipped the chain off his neck and sailed upward, using his wings to propel him.

Sebastian's body was jerked from the sudden acceleration, being dragged up and out of the water and back into the mass of fighting where the archangels were waiting, swords raised, all of them focused on Sebastian.

**Oh my darling Sebastian… I'm sorry I'm always so mean to you but I must… It's in the story! Please everyone, don't forget to R&R and tell me what you think! **


	12. His Butler, Captured

**Sorry it's been a while. I'm trying to update at least once a month, but hopefully now with the holidays coming up, I'll be able to add a few extra chapters. **

**I had actually meant for this story only to be 10 chapters long, but that obviously went out the window. I'm a bit more than halfway done though. Hopefully it won't pass 20 chapters. I really want to complete a story. **

**And on the issue of the death for the angels and demons, I'll explain it more in the upcoming chapters, but for now, think of it how Grell describes how demons would dissapear if they are cut with the death scythe. It's pretty much the same idea. **

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait, thank you all who added me to his/her favorites list and reviewed me. I am honored.**

**SIDE NOTE: I used the name of the archangels from Eastern Orthodox religion. In case anyone cared. **

"...We are all children of the Lord. We have an obligation to follow his commandments and live under his benevolent reign."

"Benevolent?" Ciel asked sarcastically as he walked into the dinning hall for breakfast. Elizabeth and Soma were seated at the table, listening to Father Thompson in awe, as they waited for Ciel. The young earl walked elegantly to the head of the table where he sat down, ignoring the horrified look of his fiancée.

"Yes earl, benevolent. Where he will forgive you for all your sins should you repent." Father Thompson replied, nodding.

"Why should I ask forgiveness when it was God who created sin?"

"Adam and Eve-"

"_Committed_ the first sin." Ciel replied calmly as he unfolded his napkin and tucked it under his collar. "It was God who created the universe was it not? He created all things? He, then, made the definition of what a sin is, since Adam and Eve didn't know what that was until after they tasted the forbidden fruit, correct?"

"You are reading it out of context." Father Thompson said simply.

"Am I now?" Ciel smirked, taking a drink of water from his prepared glass and watching as Tanaka came to serve the food.

"I don't really understand your god." Soma replied truthfully. "Your religion all seems very complicated. Doesn't it Agni?" Agni nodded in conformation as he served Soma, focusing more on his master's needs then the conversation.

"I suppose it would… Your religion seems just as complicated to me." Elizabeth said with a giggle, intent on changing the subject before Ciel or Father Thompson could reply.

"I would gladly teach you more about it." Soma said enthusiastically.

"Really? I'm very interested!"

"Of course! Agni, prepare my drawing supplies! Miss. Elizabeth, please come with me!" Soma stood and offered his hand.

"What about breakfast?" Ciel asked in annoyance.

"We'll take it in the parlor if you please Tanaka." Elizabeth said happily, taking the prince's hand while Tanaka bowed and returned to the kitchen.

"Hold on a second! I didn't agree to this!" Ciel cried in indignation. "This is my home and I expect my guests to dine with me when they are called down to eat!" There was no reply however as Soma and Elizabeth skipped away to the parlor and Ciel's eye twitched in frustration. Had he lost complete control of his household? He wasn't married to Elizabeth yet, how dare she order his servants about!

Ciel, slumped back in his chair, pouting at obviously loosing the battle of lordship to his soon to be fiancée before falling into a coughing fit. Father Thompson looked at him.

"You're getting worse Ciel." Ciel glared up at him.

"Who are you? Really? I never gave you my name, how did you know it?" Father Thompson chuckled and looked at Ciel seriously, his chocolate brown eyes boring intently on the earl.

"I know everything about you Ciel Phantomhive. Everything. Including your devil of a butler." Ciel's eyes narrowed in anger although he really couldn't say he was surprised. He had known something was wrong with the priest since they had first met.

"Are you even human?" Ciel asked calmly.

"At the moment." Father Thompson replied and cocked his head to the side. "I must congratulate you, having spent such a long time with a demon, I expected your soul to be further gone."

"Had it not been for said demon I wouldn't be here at all… God seemed to have forgotten about me those three years ago during that one long month."

"Nothing that happened can justify you selling your soul to the devil!" Thompson hissed. The cool, sweet, façade was broken as the priest stood in anger, slamming his hands down onto the tabletop with eyes narrowed. "You were already bound for Paradise should you have taken your death! You sinned, and sinned gravely! For what? A few more measly human years?"

Ciel glared at him although his voice was eerily calm when he replied. "It's true, I made a deal with a demon. I begged for the safety of his arms when your _God _ignored my tortured cries. When I was beaten and humiliated and left for dead… It was a demon who helped me. I do not deny my sins, I do not deserve Paradise, nor would I want it even if I did."

Father Thompson's eyes widened in surprise as Ciel stood up as well. "What is it you really want? Surely you haven't come all this way just to tell me that God disapproves of my demon. How do you know about Sebastian anyways?"

"How can I not know about the demon you've sent to kill me?" Father Thompson hissed angrily. Ciel's face fell in understanding as he gripped the edge of the table, trying to hold back another wave of coughing.

"Y-You…-"

"Your demon has failed in avenging you earl… I imagine by now, he's been caught by one of the angels… if he isn't already dead." Thompson replied, smiling. Ciel shook his head in disbelief. _NO! He's not dead! He's not! _"Don't worry though, you'll soon be joining him."

Ciel froze as Thompson reached under his shirt and pulled out a pistol, cocking it and aiming it at Ciel's forehead. "Any last words earl?"

"Just one to pass along to God." Ciel replied quietly.

"And what's that?

"Tell him I said _check_…" Thompson's eyes widened in anger and the sound of the gunshot and smashing glass filled the mansion. Blood splattered across the dinning room table, staining the pure white tablecloth...

* * *

><p>Sebastian gasped in pain as the archangels sent a scattered group of feathers at him. The feathers acted like daggers, sinking into the demons body at every point that he was not able to dodge them.<p>

Someone had released Adriel from the shackles and he had now joined the with his higher powers, watching the eight to one battle. Sebastian had lost track of who was who. The archangels were attacking him relentlessly, taking turns in throwing feathers and charging at him with the sword.

It was overwhelming to the demon. The moment he sailed away from one storm of feathers, another angel was waiting for him.

Growling in anger, Sebastian pricked a group of feathers from his stomach and flung them back at their original owners before turning and slipping past the blade of Raphael's sword.

He heard laughter and knew it was Adriel. Shaking his head in disgust, Sebastian sailed forward, thrusting his claw into the angels lower stomach.

Raphael roared in horror. "How dare you touch me, you filth!" He hissed, shaking as blood flowed out of his wound and down Sebastian's arm. Sebastian smiled.

"Filth? Really now, you're going to hurt me feelings." Sebastian cooed as he reached further into the angels gut, ignoring another rain of feathers across his back.

Raphael coughed, blood gurgling out of his mouth. Sebastian growled and ripped his hand free, slicing through the archangels left side and pulling the limp body before himself, using it as a shield against the dagger like feathers.

Adriel cried in indignation but the other archangels only watched as Raphael slumped against the demon's hold.

"How dare you!-" Adriel reached for his sword but Michael stopped him.

"Your work is done." Michael replied.

"But he dared to-"

"Raphael died fighting in the name of God. It was an honorable death! Know your place!"

Smirking, Sebastian stared back at his ex lover, lifting his bloody claw to his lips and licking off the archangels blood from his talons. Adriel sneered in anger as the demon dropped Raphael unceremoniously into the water.

"God directed us to take you alive…" Michael said quietly, reaching around his belt and withdrawing a whip. "So as long as you're breathing, we have obeyed God's orders." Pulling his arm back Michael snapped the whip in Sebastian's direction.

Sebastian sailed to the side, back flipping through the air and skidding to a halt. The seven archangels that were left circled the demon, pointing their swords at Sebastian. Michael stepped before the group and cracked the whip again, this time the braided leather wrapped around the butler's neck.

Sebastian twitched in pain, gripping the whip to try and pull himself free. In that moment however Gabriel had rushed to his left side while Barachial caught him on the right, both slashing at him with their swords. Sebastian caught Gabriel's blade with his claw, but winced as Barachiel stabbed him through the side.

"We will snuff out the unclean, snuff out the impure in the name of our Lord! Your days are numbered demon. You will beg for the mercy of God, on your knees!" Michael pulled back on the whip, dragging Sebastian forward and cutting his neck in the process.

Sealtiel and Uriel both hurried behind Sebastian in that moment, shackling his arms and legs together with more golden chains. Sebastian gasped in pain and glared up at Michael.

"Take him to the dungeons." Michael said before turning to Adriel and slipping him a key. "As promised, he is all yours until our Father calls for him.

Adriel smirked at Sebastian. "I told you before. I would make you wish you never left Hell." Adriel nodded his head and the others pulled the demon away.

* * *

><p>The sound of smashing glass echoed throughout the manor and Ciel watched calmly as Thompson's head snapped forward, blood splattering onto the table as the body fell limp to the floor. Coughing, Ciel shook his head and walked out of the dinning room and to the main door. "Come on in Mey-Rin." He called quietly.<p>

The maid appeared in front of him a moment later, her outfit soaked through, her hair loose and cascading down her back. She fumbled in her pocket for her large round glasses and put them on with one hand, holding her rifle in the other." Well done, your sniper skills are as sharp as ever, go on and get dried off." Ciel said as he motioned her inside, causing her to smile.

"Yes sir, I will." She curtsied and hurried up the stairs while Ciel returned to the dinning hall. Tanaka, Finny and Baldroy were already gathered together, Father Thompson's body had been removed, the blood already cleaned off and a tree branch was now placed in the shattered window.

"You've taken care of everything then?" Ciel asked. Finny and Bard nodded just as Elizabeth and Soma ran inside.

"Ciel? What happened? We heard a loud noise!" Elizabeth's eyes widened as she noted the tree branch hanging precariously through the window and the sheets of rain washing through. "W-Where's Father Thompson?"

"I'm not sure. The storm knocked the tree branch through the window and Thompson ran out, screaming how it was God's wrath." Ciel replied, looking at her.

"He ran into the storm?" Elizabeth asked in horror. "I can't believe it…" Ciel nodded.

"I knew there wasn't something quite right with him… I suppose I should go out to look for him." Ciel whispered. "Tanaka, fetch my jacket."

"No way young master. Sebastian would never forgive us if you got hurt. We'll go look for him." Finny replied.

"Yes, we'll find him!" Bard added. Ciel nodded and looked at Elizabeth.

"Don't worry I'm sure he couldn't have gone far… Mey-Rin!" The maid appeared in the doorway, completely dried off .

"Yes my lord?"

"Take Elizabeth and Soma to their rooms please." Mey-Rin nodded and took Elizabeth's hand. Ciel waited until they were out of er shot before he turned back to Bard and Finny. "You know what to do… Hide the body so no one can find it." Finny and Bard gave a salute before hurrying outside. "Tanaka, clean up this mess."

"Yes young master." Tanaka bowed and Ciel turned to go to his own room but not to sleep. Something was wrong with Sebastian and he needed to find out exactly what had happened to his butler.

**Please don't forget to R&R! **


	13. That Butler, Hidden Caverns

**Holy! Longest chapter in this story. I hope you all forgive me if my message is a bit rushed, it's final's time for me so I'm not able to put as much time in this as I want, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways! **

**Thank you all who reviewed and or added me to his/her favorites list. We should be wrapping this story down soon. As I said last chapter, I'm hoping not to pass 20 chapters. ((fingers crossed))  
><strong>

**And just for those who will be wondering, no this is not going to be a SebastianxOC romance. I just felt like adding a female, too much testosterone ;) . Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this, and please excuse any little mistakes. Thanks again! **

Sebastian kept his eyes downcast as the angels pulled him through the air. He wasn't sure how long they had traveled, or where they were going. The sea was spread out vastly before them except for a small spec of land barely visible in the distance. The angels flew him towards it, one holding him under his left arm and the other under his right.

As they drew closer, Sebastian made out the shape of a small island no bigger than the Phantomhive estate. They landed on it, the angels throwing Sebastian down on the sandy beach in disgust. "Etoile!" Gabriel called loudly.

Sebastian struggled up to his knees, trying to regain his focus. The first thing he noticed was the lightening off across the miles of ocean they had just crossed, and then his eyes caught sight of another angel walking towards them, a female…Her hair was long, golden ringlets cascading down her shoulders and waving through the wind like a banner. Her body swayed gently to and fro as she walked with her wings subtly pressed against her back. The poster imagine of beauty, of Heaven… Sebastian felt sick at the mere sight of her.

"What happened to him?" The she-angel asked when she was close enough to see his injuries. She kneeled next to him, her voice was as gentle and delicate as the fingers she placed on his shoulder. He would have recoiled had he had the energy.

"He killed Raphael, he had to pay." Brachial said in anger.

"Raphael…" Etoile whispered in sadness, the words weighing her voice, but when she looked at Sebastian again, her expression hadn't changed. There was no anger towards him, there was nothing but curiosity as if she were tasting a new brand of tea…

"Is everything ready?" Gabriel snapped impatiently. She nodded in the affirmative before both male angels picked Sebastian up again and began dragging him down the coast and into the vegetation of palm trees and plants.

They came upon a frozen waterfall, barely visible against the darkened sky. Up on the rocks and behind the frozen cascade was a hidden cavern that Sebastian was herded into. The walls were lit with torches. Sebastian could follow the light down into the spiral cave. He was taken further and further into it until at last the tunnel gave way into one large, stone room.

The first thing he noticed was in the center, a large blue ring was etched into the floor, and in it were four shackles, two for the wrists and two for the ankles. On the wall hung three metal boxes and one lever. The rest of the room consisted of a cot in the far corner, a wooden stove that held a pan and one large cage.

"Roger! Come out here!" Gabriel called and Sebastian's eyes were drawn to the cot again where he could barely make out the blankets moving. A man peeked out from underneath the comforter, a human with brown hair and sleepy brown eyes. He sat up on the cot and yawned. "We've brought the demon. Are you sure this will work?"

Roger rubbed his eyes then looked over at Sebastian before standing. "I've bet my soul on it haven't I… Lay him in the circle." Sebastian was taken to the center of the blue ring and shackled to the floor, limbs pressed down next to each other in case he attempted to try and break free. "Stand back now, you don't want to be caught in the middle of this." He informed the angels.

Gabriel and Brachial both stood and shuffled back, away from the blue ring while Etoile stood off by the entrance. Roger walked over to the metal boxes, lifting all three open where a glowing blue switch awaited in each one.

"Is this really necessary? He can't move as it is…" Etoile whispered in concern, her forest green eyes sweeping over Sebastian's bruised and tattered body…

"These are the orders from God! Do you dare question him?" Gabriel asked in anger. Etoile's face fell and she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Then be silent and do as you're told!" Gabriel nodded to Roger and the switches were turned on one by one.

Blinding pain erupted through Sebastian's body. He gasped, twitching from the electric current that now traveled up and down his spine. The pain was unbearable, he screamed, clutching his fists tightly.

Etoile gasped in surprise, turning her face away as the demon writhed on the ground in his restraints. The two archangels watched in mild surprise before turning back to the human.

"And the demons won't be able to stop it?"

Roger shook his head. "Any transcendental being who touches the celestial light will be hit with the same force as him." He pointed to Sebastian. "Only humans can touch this thing, and even we will be shocked."

"You're sure?" Brachial asked.

"You want to test it out?" Roger retorted, earning a disgusted shake of the head.

"What exactly is he feeling?" Etoile asked in a worried whisper. Roger smirked.

"More pain then he's ever been in. Believe me, a demon, being hit directly by God's light can undoubtedly be considered the ultimate punishment. He can't die from it, I made it so it wouldn't kill him, but right now I assure you, he is wishing he is dead."

"Impressive." Gabriel congratulated as Sebastian's screams filled the room and Etoile grimaced from the noise. "You've served us well." Roger smiled and opened his mouth to reply when Gabriel unsheathed his sword and thrust the blade into his stomach. "And we no longer have any use for you." The angel said quietly, pulling his sword free and watching in boredom as the body fell to the floor.

"Gabriel!" Etoile cried in dismay.

"Silence!" Gabriel demanded as Brachial picked up Roger's body. "You are to stay here and guard him until we return from driving away the other demons. Do you understand?" Etoile stared at him in disbelief but nodded after a moment. With that the two archangels turned on their heels and left.

Etoile stared after them before walking over to Sebastian, reaching her fingers curiously over the blue circle. A tremor ran through her body and she screamed in pain, recoiling from the electric current and gripping her hand to her chest.

"Dear God…" She whispered in horror as she watched Sebastian thrashing and screaming. "What have I done…"

* * *

><p>Ciel clutched his coat tighter around his person as the carriage rocked and thumped slowly through the storm. His body ached and shivered and his coughing had only gotten worse as soon as he had stepped out of the manor and into the howling wind, but at the moment his mind was elsewhere as they rode into town.<p>

Sebastian was in trouble, that much was clear. How could he let the demon go? It was his fault, all of this. He had allowed Lucifer to talk him into giving Sebastian away. He had been the one to sit back and watch his butler leave without a word of encouragement or solace. He had done absolutely nothing…

Gritting his teeth in anger Ciel stared down at his ring. His fingers traced over the cerulean gem as his thoughts drifted to the events of the past few days. Truthfully, he hadn't be surprised about Father Thompson, he was use to people targeting his life. He could handle the occasional beating, the gun aimed at his head, the knife to his throat… He was prepared for that. What he hadn't been anticipating was someone targeting Sebastian.

Sure he had seen his butler fight Madame Red's Shinigami. He had even seen Sebastian shot at, but there had never really been a threat of him getting hurt. Ciel never thought to worry about Sebastian's safety. The demon had always been indestructible in his mind, until now... The invincibility had been shattered by the words of some false priest, and it horrified Ciel.

_I never thought about him as anything more than a bodyguard… I never cared about his safety… Now he could be dying and he'll never know… _Ciel shook his head, refusing to finish the thought as the carriage slowed to a stop and Tanaka opened the door for him to step down.

Ciel walked over to the door of the Undertaker's shop and stepped inside, forgetting to knock. His mind was on a million different things, politeness not being one of them. "Undertaker!" Ciel called, and as he expected, the white haired, funeral director popped out of one of the many coffins leaning against the gloomy walls.

"Well now, if it isn't kiddy earl." Undertaker cooed, smiling at Ciel. "What can I do for you today milord?"

"Where's the red-haired one?" Ciel asked impatiently so the Undertaker tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"Who?"

"Grell!" Ciel demanded as he gazed around the room. "Grell! Get out here!" Undertaker looked confused until the red haired shinigami appeared from the back door with a dog shaped biscuit in his mouth and his death scythe slung over his shoulder.

"How did you know I was here?" Grell asked, looking hurt that he had been caught instead of embarrassed.

"I figured you would be hiding from the guy with the garden clippers. What better place for a death god to go but a funeral home?" Grell sighed and leaned against the doorway.

"Well, you found me. What do you want?"

"Your help." Ciel replied seriously. Grell's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I don't do favors darling."

"I'll pay you." Grell laughed.

"I don't need your human money. It has no effect on us shinigami." Ciel's lip twitched in irritation. "If that's all then-"

"If you don't help me Sebastian will die." Ciel hissed, his chest tightening in pain from the mere possibility. Grell paused and looked intently at him.

"My Bassie?" He asked. Ciel nodded.

"The angels have captured him and made him a prisoner in their stupid war… I just need you to get me to them. Take me to where he's at and I'll figure out the rest. Please, I'll give you whatever you want." Ciel said seriously, watching him for any kind of reaction. Grell stared at Ciel for a long moment, trying to gather any more information from the boy, but he was as guarded as ever. Finally, Grell finished off his biscuit with one quick bite and shifted his chainsaw over to his other shoulder.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, no one touches my Bassie but me!"

"You'll help then?" Ciel asked in mild surprise. He knew Grell liked Sebastian, he had proved that one too many times, but they were still enemies. They had still fought each other, Sebastian would still have killed him without a moments hesitation should he be ordered to. Grell shrugged.

"There have been some weird activity with the cinematic records because of this war. Gives me an excuse to go see them while saving me darling Bassie. Besides! He'd be so grateful to me for pulling him out of those awful heavenly clutches that he won't be able to resist me!" The shinigami's face fell into a love struck expression, his eyes turning into dreamy orbs at the thought of Sebastian thanking him with a kiss.

Ciel's face flushed in anger but he bit his lip to keep silent. He needed Grell. It didn't matter what happened, what he felt for the demon, as long as Sebastian was safe… "Then lets go before we're too late." Ciel turned and without a parting good bye to the Undertaker hurried outside.

Grell followed Ciel quickly and stopped him before he could get into the carriage. "What are you doing?" Ciel demanded in anger.

"Darling you can't get to Sebby with that thing, not where we're going. Follow me." Grell turned from the carriage and hurried down the alleyway. Ciel paused, only to give Tanaka orders to return to the manor and sprinted after the death god. "What makes you think Bassie is still alive?" Grell asked as they ran.

"You're a death god. Can't you tell?" Ciel asked irritably.

"Of course I can but there's no way for you to know for sure. Why did you come all this way, believing you still have a chance to save him?" Ciel stared ahead of them as they continued through the downpour and unyielding wind, squinting his eyes against the trash and debris that whipped at him. His hat had fallen off long ago but he hadn't stopped to get.

"I just know." He replied quietly, and Grell looked at him through the corner of his eyes, noting that he was serious and nodding before continuing onward.

* * *

><p>Etoile sat on the little cot that Roger had used, her hands pressed to her ears to try and block out Sebastian's whimpers of pain. He had stopped screaming, not because the current had lessened but because he physically couldn't do it anymore. Three times he had passed out and three times he had woke up in his own personal hell. The heavenly light ate through his veins hungrily driving him into a disgusted anger until the madness of pain consumed him again and he fell into unconsciousness.<p>

The cycle continued, and Etoile wondered just how it wasn't killing him.. Surely, surely this wasn't right. Surely God hadn't intended for this happen…

So much pain… It was unbearable listening to him, unbearable looking at him as his body thrashed and his eyes sought her. Those ghostly ruby eyes… Whether they were begging her for help or cursing her for her part in this scheme she couldn't tell. All she knew was that the current had been enough for the demon to loose his true form, falling into the less energy consuming body of a human.

His torso was now bear, the milky white skin stained with red from the gash on his side. The claws and fangs dulled to harmless nails and teeth… The transformation had been the most disturbing of it all. One moment he was the disgusting monstrous demon and the next he was a helpless man, chained and tortured on the ground.

Why had they left her here to see it? Why had they made her stay and watch this grotesque torture scene. She couldn't leave, her job was to watch the prisoner, to guard him, but his voice, the sound, the smell, the helpless look in his eyes mixed with the anger and pride… things that would haunt her memory for all eternity…

She clamped her hands harder down over her ears and willed herself to look away, tears building to the brim of her eyes as the pity and guilt overwhelmed her. Demon though Sebastian was, only Hell itself should account for this kind of torture…

"Amazing what the minds of men can do isn't it?" Etoile's head snapped up in surprise as she reached for the sword at her side, only to pause as she recognized Adriel standing in the doorway. "Has our bodyguard fallen asleep?" He asked in amusement.

Etoile shook her head and sheathed her sword. "Since you're here I'll take my leave." She wanted to leave, fly as far away from the horrible whimpers of pain as she could, but Adriel raised his palm up to stop her.

"Oh no, please, stay. We need a witness as I charge this demon with his sins…" Etoile glared at him.

"Who are you to pass judgment on him?" She snapped. "You're not even an archangel. How dare you treat him as if you are his master. Only God can-" Adriel was before her in that moment, his gloved hands wrapped around her long milky neck as he lifted her from the floor. She gasped, her eyes widening as he drew her closer to the blue ring around Sebastian.

"God has given him to me to do with him as I will. As long as I keep him alive, I have broken no rules." He hung her over the heavenly light, her legs precariously close to it before he threw her effortlessly back down on the cot. "Sit there and be silent!"

Adriel's head turned back to his ex-lover, his eyes meeting Sebastian's who had been watching the scene as best he could although his body still twitched in convulsions. Adriel smiled. "Now my dear Sebastian, it's time we got reacquainted."

**YAY, I finally was able to introduce Grell. I just love him so much, he's so funny... Anywho, please don't forget to R&R and let me know what you think! **


	14. His Butler, And Her Angel Face

**Whoa, 2 chapters in one month, ((pats self on back)) Well. I know this chapter wasn't the most exciting, but I hope it helped with explaining the 'death' of angels and demons. Well, my take on it anyway. I was trying to go off Grell's small touch on it when he says they disappear in the manga. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm really starting to like Etoile, but again, alas, no match between her and Sebby. It's strictly a SebbyxCiel fic. **

**Thank you all who added me to his/her favorites list and or reviewed me. I am honored that so many of you have taken the time to read this story and I hope you all continue to the end. Thank you so much! **

Sebastian heard Adriel but he had to focus all his energy on the angel to be able to make out the words. The pain was unbearable. His entire body felt as if it were on fire, the pain was thundering though him, making his head feel like it would explode, making his chest feel like a ten ton weight were lying on top of it.

He could see Etoile in the background, her eyes widened in disbelief and he could almost feel sorry for her… It was obvious she hadn't meant for this to happen, it was obvious she didn't want any part in it...

Adriel spoke again and Sebastian forced his eyes back on his ex lover.

"Sebastian Michaelis. You are charged with the following crimes: You are charged with consuming the souls of humans, and found guilty…" Adriel smiled as he began circling Sebastian, just inches away from the blue sphere that surrounded the demon.

Sebastian clenched his fists. As if this was necessary, as if the angel's words could sting him anymore than the light that electrocuted him. Of course he consumed the souls of humans, all demons did. It was another price he paid for choosing this man that stood over him now…

"… You have been charged with consorting with humans in a carnal nature and found guilty..." Sebastian would have laughed if he could make a sound come out of his throat. Sex? The angel was now reprimanding him for his love life? Of course he had seduced many humans, if for nothing more than information. Beast had been the last victim and he wasn't the least bit sorry for it as he remembered what the members of the circus had done to Ciel.

"…You have been charged with murder of humans and found guilty…" Adriel replied, his smile widening with each turn he took. Again, a useless ploy...

"…You have been charged with forming a pact with a human boy, and driving his soul further away from God's light and into the darkness of Hell. And found guilty…" Sebastian's eyes narrowed angrily. How dare he bring up Ciel. How dare he, of all people call him a 'boy'. Anger boiled into Sebastian when he saw the sickening grin of his former lover and yet, that anger also mixed with guilt.

He had driven Ciel into the darkness. He had robbed him of Heaven's promise of paradise for the mere fact that the earl had such a delicious soul. It was true, if anything this was one sin that he knew mattered, one sin that would haunt him, despite the fact of his demon form. Consuming a soul and harvesting one to fit his own hunger was entirely different. At least before, he had never made another sin, now, he pushed a soul into his want of revenge, used the scarred memories of the boy for his own personal gain… Yes, for once, he did feel guilty…

Adriel smiled as he saw the effects the words were having on Sebastian. The demon had fallen still, his eyes hardened as they stared at one another. "…And lastly, you have been charged with falling in love with another male, going against the laws of nature. You have also been found guilty of this crime as well."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I have already… paid… for falling… in love with… you." Sebastian gasped. Would this never end? He had already gone to Hell for this man, how much more punishment did he need in order to be done with it?

Adriel stopped walking to look directly down at the demon. "Not me! You are charged with falling in love with the young Earl Phantomhive and you have been found guilty! This is your punishment! You are to remain in this prison until God himself comes to purify you! You vile demon! To think one such as yourself will be allowed the pleasure of looking at our Lord's face. It's almost too much to bare!" He spat.

Sebastian's eyes widened for a moment but he was not really surprised. Of course he loved Ciel. In the back of his mind he had always known that. But to hear Adriel say it…

"I wonder…" Sebastian panted, focusing very hard to speak, trying to keep his voice even although the pain rocked his body and made his words shake. "If you are angry… that I fell… in love with Ciel… Or if you are… angry because I fell… in love with someone… other than you."

Adriel hissed in anger, drawing back as if he had been burned by the circle and shaking his head furiously from side to side. "How dare you!" He roared. "How dare you accuse me of jealousy! Especially towards that little brat! That tainted, vile human!"

Had Sebastian be able to move he would have reached out to throttle him. Whatever few pings of love that were left for the angel quickly dissipated at the mention of Ciel's name. Hate ate through the demon with fervor. How he wanted nothing more than to be back in his master's mansion, preparing Bocchan's afternoon tea…

Etoile was silent as she listened to the verbal torture, Sebastian could see tears running down her face as she covered her mouth with her hand. Tears, for him? He tore his eyes off of Adriel's disgusting face, the once beautiful visage now turned ugly with hate. The demon instead focused on the lightened, sympathetic face of the she-angel.

Her wonderful, gorgeous green eyes appeared deeper from her crying. Her face scrunched in sympathetic pain for the male she didn't even know. Perhaps there really was something pure left within Heaven, although it seemed to be the exception instead of the rule as far as Sebastian could see.

Adriel followed the demon's eyes and sneered at Etoile, his anger increasing at her obvious disapproval of what was going on. He turned to her fully and her green eyes met his in horror. "What are these tears! You dare you shed such precious emotions on a demon?" Her lip curled up in anger, even in her distraught appearance she still looked beautiful, every hair in place, her blushed cheeks and red eyes made her look like she was flushed from a run, causing her milky white skin to glow in what one would think was health.

"You're cruel." She snapped, sitting up on the bed as she glanced over at the demon again. "How could you do such a thing to someone who loved you?" He slapped her, sending her crashing back into the cave wall, her body slumping down on the cot as she gripped her cheek. He was above her in that moment, straddling her across the mattress so his face was centimeters from hers.

"He is a demon!" He roared in her face. "You are an angel! You have sided with God and only on him should your tears be wasted! Only on him should you feel any emotion!" She growled, sounding more animalistic than angelic and pushed him off her with a sweep of her arm, sending him flying back and onto the floor. In the same second she had stood and removed her sword, standing between Sebastian and Adriel, pointing it at the angel's throat.

"You are hereby banished from this place!" She hissed. "As guardian of this prisoner you are not to see him again unless God himself escorts you! If I am breaking a rule, then the Lord shall punish me as he sees fit. Until then, leave this place or I swear I will smite you where you stand!"

Adriel stood, dusting himself off before meeting her eyes again. "You really think you can win against me?"

"There's only one way to find out isn't there?" She demanded. "Either draw your sword or get out!" She was crying again, but it was out of pure rage, and both Sebastian and Adriel could feel the aversion reverberating off her. Adriel looked as if he were ready to argue, his hand automatically went to his sword but another look into her emerald eyes and he paused. He had pushed her, further then he had intended, further then any other angel would have stood for and he knew it.

There was no hierarchy after the archangels, they were both evenly treasured and evenly trained. She could win and as angry as she looked, he didn't really like the odds against him. "Tch" He replied, allowing his hand to drop back down before brushing past her, glaring at Sebastian one final time before he stormed out of the room, his wings opening and carrying him away before he was even out of the tunnel.

For a moment all was silent, Etoile stared after him before dropping the sword to the floor and turning to Sebastian.

* * *

><p>"Grell…" Ciel said quietly as they continued to run. It had felt like hours had passed, and Ciel was completely soaked through and sickly misserable. The shinigami didn't seem to be effected by the cold however, his red coat was still draped over his elbows, his footsteps light and silent compared to his human companion.<p>

"Hmm?" Grell asked lightly.

"The man… he said demons could be killed…" Ciel whispered. "…how can someone who is already dead, be killed?"

"He was wrong darling." Grell replied. "Demon's and angels don't die. They disappear."

"Disappear?" The shinigami nodded.

"You see, everyone really has two lives. A physical one, like you, and a spiritual one, like Bassie. Your spirit is immortal, your body is not. It is merely a shell. Once the body gets too old that it dies off your spirit is released from the physical world. We shinigami are in charge of collecting these souls and sending them into the spiritual world. From there they are either taken to Heaven or Hell."

"Why not just leave them in the physical world?" Ciel asked seriously.

"God and Satan." Grell replied matter-of-factly. "If a spirit is left to roam free their spirit becomes yet again attached to the physical world and if they are left here too long they are never able to enter Heaven or Hell. They become ghosts and these give off their own problems for both humans and transcendental beings. They tip the scale we try so hard to equalize."

"Alright, but what does this have to do with Sebastian?"

"I'm gettin' there. You see, once the physical body is gone the spirit is immortal in the sense that it does not age, it does not get sick, etc… However, if a spirit is attacked with a spiritual weapon, like my death scythe, the spirit is wiped out of existence. Like a burned up tree, there's nothing left of it. It's as if it never existed in the physical or spiritual sense. It's literally the end. You're gone, done, finito! Not even God or Satan can get ya back."

Ciel allowed a moment for the information to sink in before he looked back up at Grell. "So Sebastian would…"

"Yup, disappear!"

"And you said that these weapons can work on any transcendental beings?"

"Yup."

"No matter how strong?"

"No, there's no limit. It could literally wipe out Go- Wait… why do you want to know?" Ciel didn't reply, he continued running until Grell grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. "Right here should be good enough."

Ciel looked around himself. They were at the loading dock at the harbor, crates that were awaiting to be piled onto a steam ship surrounded them. "Good enough for what?" Ciel asked in confusion, but Grell was no longer paying attention.

He shifted the chainsaw off of his shoulders and turned it on, holding the scythe out in front of himself. "Stay close to me darling, once we go through there's no going back until I open up another doorway."

"Doorway…?" The roar of the chainsaw drowned out the earl's voice as Grell sliced downward against the air and a blinding white light erupted from where the tip of the blade had struck. Ciel backed away slightly, shielding his eyes against the glare as Grell turned to face him and motioned to the portal that had opened.

"Come on darling, Bassie's waiting." Grell smiled as Ciel's jaw tightened in determination and he hesitantly stepped into the blinding light.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…" Etoile whispered, looking down at Sebastian in sadness. "I never meant for this to happen." She whispered. "If I had only known-" Sebastian shook his head in understanding as the tears dripped down her cheeks and splashed onto the floor.<p>

She kneeled down as close to him as she dared, her sobs catching in her throat and muffling her words. She reached across the blue sphere, wincing in immediate pain but forcing herself to stay long enough to brush gentle fingers across Sebastian's palm in a comforting gesture before she was forced to recoil. "I'm so sorry." She chocked. "Please, forgive me… They said this was only for a last resort. They said that you wouldn't be harmed unless…" She rubbed her eyes dry and looked sadly at him. "They never had any intention of letting you go… It's why they killed Roger!"

Sebastian nodded as she burst into tears, wanting to reach out and pat her comfortingly. Instead he swallowed down the pain in his throat and had to lick his lips multiple times before he could force the words out. "I… forgive you…" She looked up at him again and he smiled slightly to show he was serious.

After a moment she grabbed her sword and stood in set determination, walking over to the wall and examining the glowing, blue switches. Sebastian watched her as she raised the sword above her head and struck them with brutal force. Both the switches and Sebastian's blue sphere throbbed brightly and Etoile was thrown down to the floor, screaming as the current traveled through her blade and into her arms.

She cursed in pain and then covered her mouth as she realized what she had done. Sebastian would have laughed if he could have. Through all this, she was still conscious of swearing?

"It's no use…" He replied quietly. "…only a human… can turn it off…" She mumbled under her breath and sheathed her sword, reaching to turn off the switches one by one but she was thrown back yet again. Again and again she tried, always with the same results until she finally gave up and slumped against the wall.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he shook his head again. There was a silence between them for a long time until she crawled back to his side and looked sadly at him. "Ciel Phantomhive… He is your master now, correct?" Sebastian nodded and looked at her. Her forest green eyes were now cloudy as if she were trying to remember something important. "Phantomhive…"

Before Sebastian could ask what she had meant however her neck snapped to the side as she stared at the entrance of the cave. She stood, her body tensing visibly in the torch lit room. "We have company." And indeed, Sebastian could feel the presence as well. His senses were off, he couldn't say how many for sure but he knew there was more than one, and a very powerful being at that. Etoile drew her sword again and hid herself behind the bend of the cave.

Whoever it was just as strong as her, if not stronger and in knowing that there were multiple beings, she was sure, she would not be able to stand them off very long. _I must try. _She thought desperately, looking back at Sebastian. _I owe him this much…_

**Please don't forget to R&R!**


	15. His Butler, Reunited

**3 Chapters in one month! Heck yeah, I am on a roll! **

**For those who may be wondering, yes Grell was the powerful being that Etoile and Sebastian sensed in the last chapter. The reason for this is because Grell is the second strongest character. Pretty cool huh, yeah I was surprised when I learned that too... No offense Grell! **

**Anywho! I hope you all enjoy this one. I feel it was a bit rushed, I tried to slow it down but I'm not sure if I was able to. I am sorry if it is. Enjoy the fluff for all those who have been awaiting it ;D. **

**Also, thank you all who reviewed me and or added me to his/her favorites list. I am honored beyond words for all the feedback. Thank you all. **

Ciel held onto the tail of Grell's red coat as he was swallowed into the blank cinematic record. His eyes burned from the bright light as he was thrust forward. The strand of film they now stood on moved quickly, showing one blank panel after another, turning faster and faster until Ciel had to grip his stomach and close his eyes in fear of vomiting.

They flew through the empty space, finally coming to a screeching halt that sent Ciel flailing face first into the soft sand of the beach.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ciel demanded as he sat up on his knees, looking back at Grell who stood, poised once again with the chainsaw over his shoulder. Whatever doorway they had just passed through was now gone, but Ciel's eyes widened as he looked around and noticed that the sea surrounded them.

"My carriage darling." Grell offered him a hand and pulled Ciel up to his feet.

"This is how you travel?" Ciel grumbled, dusting his shirt off.

"Yes. We shinigami have to travel across the world to reap souls, this is the fastest way possible. Their basically blank cinematic records." Ciel shook his head, not really comprehending what all that meant. Instead he took in his surroundings, they were on an island, a small one at that as he could easily see the curve of the landmass.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, looking back over his shoulder at Grell.

"He's that way." Grell motioned into the vegetation of the island and without another word they both took off at a sprint.

It wasn't long until they reached the waterfall, the frozen cascade reflected the dazzling flashes of lightening in an eerie way, making Ciel even more certain that this was where Sebastian had been taken.

They both clamored over the slick rocks and into the cavern.

Ciel could feel his heartbeat quicken when he thought how close he was, how desperately bad he needed to see his butler, to feel him touch him again… _Sebastian … _They hurried through the tunnel, Grell moving much more quickly and agilely through the darkened corridor. For a moment Ciel lost sight of him and then Grell's cry of surprise echoed loudly and he quickened his pace, pausing in horror when he saw the source of Grell's shock.

* * *

><p>Etoile tightened her hand around the hilt of her sword, feeling the strong presence drawing closer and closer until it were mere seconds away. She glanced down at Sebastian, seeing his frustrated eyes gazing back at her. The fact that he couldn't do anything to help her was eating at him more than the pain.<p>

He was so utterly useless throughout this entire thing. To Ciel, to Satan and now to Etoile... What kind of butler was he? What kind of demon?

Sebastian watched as Etoile took a deep breath and ready her sword, suddenly jumping out of from behind the bend of the cave and brining her sword down over Grell's head as he appeared through the tunnel.

"Bloody Hell!" The shinigami cried out in surprise, lifting his chainsaw upward just in time to block the deadly blow. Etoile's heart sank as she recognized the trespasser as a Grim Reaper. She paused in the surprise and barely noticed the other body that sailed under the two blades before passing her and heading towards the demon.

She turned on her heel, preparing to swing at the boy when Sebastian's cry stopped her.

"Don't hurt him!" The demon yelled in fear as Ciel burst into the room. The Earl's eyes flickered to his butler just as Etoile lowered her sword to her side, watching the scene in confusion. There was a long moment of silence where no one moved and then Ciel fell to his knees by Sebastian, reaching out to touch him only to draw his hand back in pain. "Bocchan…"

"S-Sebastian…"

"Bassie!" Grell cried out as well, but Etoile spun back around and pointed her sword at his throat, still unsure of what was going on. It was clear however that the Reaper was the main threat as he had the most power at the moment and she would not allow Sebastian to be in any more danger then he already was. "Hey!" Grell snapped. "I'm with the little one! Right darling?"

Ciel ignored Grell however, looking worridly down at Sebastian. His eyes skimmed over his butler's bare torso, taking in the cuts and bruises that marked his sculpted chest and stomach. The gash at his side was still bleeding and forming a nice little puddle of blood on the cavern floor.

How dare they do this to him. To his wonderful, beautiful butler! He would kill them, all of them! Oh he would make God and all the rest of the angels pay for this if it was the last thing he did!

Sebastian could see the rage fill Ciel's face, flushing the earl's pale cheeks for a moment before the boy let out a deep breath and his eyes softened to meet Sebastian's once more. "Who are you?" Ciel asked, turning to Etoile. "What have you done to him?"

"I was sent to guard the prisoner. I mean none of you any harm. You are the Earl Phantomhive correct?" Ciel nodded. "Then I am your friend. I want to free Sebastian just as badly as you do."

"I doubt that. What is all this? It's obvious he's injured, is all this necessary?"

She lowered her sword to look at him. "They wanted to torture him." She replied quietly, causing Ciel's lip to curl in disgust.

"I thought your _God _was kind."

"So did I…" Etoile whispered. Grell stepped around her then, picking up a strand of her long blond hair and twirling it around his finger as he sized her up.

"You're a pretty little thing... What's an angel doing helping us?"

"There isn't much time to explain. Please, If you are here to rescue your butler Ciel Phantomhive you have to hurry. You are the only one who can turn off that shield." She motioned to the switches on the wall and Ciel stood immediately to pull them. She reached out and grabbed him.

"Don't try and stop me!" Ciel demanded.

"I have no intention of stopping you but you must listen. The minute those switches are turned off you'll have 10 minutes before the security alarm goes off. Once that does, all of Heaven will be informed that the shield was lifted and they will come here. We must have Sebastian safely gone before then."

"Won't they follow us?" Ciel asked. "They know where I live. If-" She shook her head.

"Once Sebastian is safely back in your home and your possession he is not considered part of the war. The battle is between God and Satan, if he is with you, under your orders to stay in the residence, neither Heaven or Hell can claim him as a participant in the battle. He can not be taken as a prisoner. But once there you must make it an order so no one can find a loophole in the contract, do you understand?" Ciel nodded. "We need a way of getting both of you there quickly. If I must I can fly him, but I can not take both of you." Now Ciel looked up at Grell who was standing over Sebastian, examining the shield in awe.

"Grell. Can you take all of us on your records?"

"Of course darling. It's just… well. You know how long it took us to get to a spot that would open up here? I would have to search the island for another spot to take us back. Cinematic records move through the atmosphere since every moment people are making new memories. When a blank record is needed, it is taken away so we can never travel the same path once."

"How long will it take you to find one?"

"Usually about half an hour but that's searching around all of London. This is smaller so maybe ten minutes."

"You have eight." Ciel replied seriously. Grell looked annoyed.

"What? I'm not a miracle worker!" He snapped.

"Live up to the name 'Death _God'_ and find a way." Ciel hissed. The earl then turned to look back at Etoile. "I don't know you, and I don't trust you. Why are you helping a demon?"

"I did not spend my life trying to get to Heaven just to torture and punish others." She replied. "Demon or not, no one deserves this…" Ciel nodded, satisfied with the answer as he looked back at the switches. "They will hurt you, you are not immune to them, but at least you will be able to touch them. I can not even do that." Again Ciel nodded and took hold of the switches, nearly crying out from the shock but pulling it down quickly.

The blue light around Sebastian faded slightly and the demon let out a gasp of relief. It was all the encouragement Ciel needed. He moved to the next one, turning it off so the blue light was barely visible and Sebastian relaxed against the floor. At last the last switch was pulled and the blue light faded completely, the machine making a steaming groan as it shut down.

Ciel gripped his now burnt fingers to his chest as he rushed back over to Sebastian, realizing that although the shield was gone, the shackles still held him down. They needed a key and one look at Etoile told him that she did not have it.

"Grell, you said your scythe could cut through almost anything…" Grell kneeled down as well and tested the shackles, wrapping his hand around the iron chains and yanking at them, only to scream and draw back. "What's wrong?" Ciel asked worriedly. Both Sebastian and Etoile looked at the shinigami in fear, wondering if the celestial light was still in affect.

"I broke a nail…" Grell cried, feigning tears as he examined his hand. "Oh and I just got a manicure too…" Ciel's eyes twitched in anger as he grabbed the shinigami's collar. Was he serious? A nail? Had they had the time Ciel would have strangled him for the mere audacity of such a stupid action but he needed the Reaper at the present.

"Hurry up!" Ciel roared instead, and Grell scurried back in surprise. For someone so small, the earl's voice carried more authority then Will's.

"Alright, alright!" Grell then stood and turned on his chain saw, cutting through the shackles with ease.

"Now hurry, go find a portal." Ciel demanded and Grell saluted him, pausing a moment at Etoile's side.

"I have some questions for you about all of this…"

"I thought you would. I will be glad to answer as many as I can." Grell nodded and disappeared out of the cave at a sprint. Etoile looked back down at Ciel who was tossing the shackles away from Sebastian and pulling the demon's head onto his lap before turning and walking outside to keep watch. They needed a moment alone and for some reason she didn't find that as forbidden as she was suppose to.

She knew that two males together was against God's rules. She knew she shouldn't have been encouraging their love for each other but it was so apparent, and so glowingly beautiful, how could it be bad? If only she had someone to look at her the way those two looked at each other. Male or female, how could such a connection be a bad one?

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered gently as he brushed the bangs out of the demon's lovely face.

Sebastian's eyes slowly fluttered to look at him. His entire body was sore, so much so that even his eyelids felt painful to move. "Bocchan…" He slowly lifted his hand to caresses Ciel's cheek, looking for comfort that he didn't know he needed. "You should not have come." He croaked, his lungs burning in pain...

"You said you would be back soon!" Ciel argued sadly.

"Forgive me B-Bocchan… It seems I got tied up." He replied lightly, but Ciel did not laugh as he felt the tears burning at the back of his eyes.

"You're hurt…"

"I'm alright young master-"

"Don't!" Ciel demanded, slamming his palm against the tile floor in anger, causing Sebastian to jump slightly in surprise. "Don't you dare lie to me like that! I ordered you never to lie to me Sebastian! Don't you dare start now!" Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief as he noted the tears streaming down the earl's cheeks.

"Young master-"

"You're not alright! You're not alright at all!" Ciel cried, gripping his arm. "You can't be alright like this!" Sebastian suddenly reached up, feeling the tears welling in his own eyes as he pulled the earl into his arms. He ignored the pain in his shoulder, ignored the blood now staining the earl's expensive clothing as he held the small, trembling body against himself.

"Forgive me Bocchan. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie to you." Sebastian cooed. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Ciel nodded slightly to show that he had heard and forgiven his butler before burrowing his face into the hollow of the demon's shoulder. Sebastian clung to him as he sobbed, his chest tightening in sadness at the sound of his little master's weeping and the feel of the warm tears rushing down his collar.

After a minute like that, Ciel sniffed and pulled away, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Sebastian gently reached up to cup his cheek, catching stray tears with his thumb. "I swore I wouldn't cry for another human being in my life." Ciel whispered, looking seriously at Sebastian. "B-But you aren't human…"

Sebastian's eyes widened even more and he struggled to sit up, ignoring the protesting pain through his torso as pulled the earl to him again. "Ciel…" Sebastian could barely breathe but it wasn't from the injuries, or the shock of the blue current that made his limbs feel heavy and his head burn. How? How could this boy care so much for a demon? How could he fill him with such an overwhelming feeling of loyalty and compassion when not even an angel could?

Ciel shivered and took a deep breath to compose himself just as Etoile ran back into the room. "Forgive me." She replied quickly, looking down at the floor, knowing she had interrupted them. "I'm sorry but we have to leave now." Ciel wiped his eyes dry with his sleeve and nodded in agreement.

"Forgive me Bocchan but I don't think I can walk…" Sebastian said sincerely, causing Ciel's worry to increase. Etoile went to his side then, slipping under his right arm and pulling him up to stagger against her.

"We have to hurry. Our time is almost up." The three of them slowly made their way to the entrance of the cave. Sebastian slumped against the angel, barely able to keep his grip around her shoulders as Ciel followed on his left, holding his arm gently.

At the waterfall, Ciel released Sebastian and allowed Etoile to fly him to the bottom before they regained their slow moving formation and began heading in the opposite direction from the beach, deeper into the palm trees.

Grell bound over to them through the vegetation, meeting them with a worried look at Sebastian now that he could see the full extent of the injuries. Even immortal beings could feel pain and Sebastian had gone through a great deal . "I found a spot just up ahead." He replied. "We have to hurry before-"

"My my. What do we have here?" The four of them turned around, and Ciel gasped at the sight of the blond hair angel. "Sebastian, were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Adriel asked. "You're not even going to introduce me to your new little lover?"

The archangels swooped down to join Adriel's side and Ciel stepped in front of his little group. The angel was gorgeous, prettier than Etoile but Ciel couldn't stand the way he looked at his butler. The way the light blue eyes swept over the demon in both disgust and wanting. Who was this man? "If you wish to speak with my butler you will address me first." Adriel smirked, looking down at Ciel with his eyes glowing in anger.

**Jealous much Ciel? Lol, please don't forget to R&R! **


	16. That Butler, His Master's Demon

**I'm not very impressed with this chapter myself, but hey, I got them off the little island so now I'll be able to focus on the Phanthomhive servants whom I just love! **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the update and thank you all for the reviews and likes. I'm going through a bit of personal issues at the moment, so please excuse my lack of enthusiasm. I feel like you can tell it in my writing and I feel pretty bad about that. So please forgive me if this is just horrible, I'll try to do better. Thank you all for the support in my story so far. I love you all! **

Sebastian panted from exertion it took him to remain erect, his body throbbed and his vision blurred around him but he couldn't stop starring at Ciel. The earl that now stood protectively in front of him, facing the archangels with nothing but his pride.

"Lord Ciel Phantomhive." Adriel replied, giving a mocking bow. "How wonderful to grace us with your presence.

"You're the one who brought Sebastian here aren't you?" Ciel asked angrily, his eyes flashing over the beautiful male before him. Adriel's lip curled in a sneer and his attention turned over to Grell before looking at Etoile who's free hand rested on the hilt of her sword.

"What have you done?" Adriel hissed at her. "You have betrayed God for these sinners!"

"The only sinner here is you." Etoile snapped back.

"You dare-"

"Enough!" Ciel demanded, as he took a step forward. "I've come for my butler and I'm not leaving without him." Adriel's full attention was now on Ciel.

"Your demon lover you mean?" Adriel sneered and Ciel felt himself blushing. _Lover…_ The very idea was foreign to him. He had never thought of being intimate with anyone, Sebastian or otherwise. He had barely just received his first kiss and this angel was making him sound like a callboy… Was he jealous? Was that what this was? How did he know Sebastian so well? And why did he care if they were lovers or not?

"What Sebastian is to me is no concern of yours." Ciel replied. Adriel laughed.

"So he has imprisoned you hasn't he? It's hard not to fall for those gleaming red eyes, the beautiful lies he spins, is it not?" The angel cooed, Ciel didn't reply. "Don't be stupid earl! For all his romantic talk and gentle caresses, the only interest he has of you is your soul!"

Sebastian growled, his eyes beginning to glow red in furry as he tried to push Etoile away and stand on his own. But his strength failed him, he would have collapsed to the floor had she not reached out to steady him. Ciel's angered increased and yet he still didn't reply. He would not give Adriel that satisfaction yet.

"He does not care for you. He is incapable of such feelings!"

"How can you say such a thing!" Etoile demanded. "He loved you! Look at all he's done for you!" Ciel's body stiffined at her words and he found Sebastian's eyes, eyes filled with pain and regret. What were they talking about? Sebastian had loved this man?

"Ah, so he did not tell you." Adriel chuckled as he saw the shock on Ciel's face. "I was his lover in my mortal life. A disgusting, horrible sin that our merciful God has forgiven. He fooled me then away from God's light just as he is trying to fool you now…

"Come Ciel Phantomhive, there is no reason for us to fight. The quarrel is between me and your demon. Perhaps you will take a proposal? Hand over Sebastian and your sins will be forgiven."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel demanded.

"He told you that you would never be allowed to enter Paradise did he not?" Adriel held out his hand for the boy to shake. "I'm giving you the option. Hand him over and you can spend an eternity in Paradise. No more death, no more murders, no more attacks on your life. Just true and beautiful bliss-"

"No!" Etoile roared. "You are meant to dispose of Ciel Phantomhive! That was your mission and yet you are obsessed with his demon! How can you do this to him again Adriel? How can you put him through so much pain? He loved you and you have betrayed him thrice now!"

"And how can you stand by a demon when I am offering to save a human's soul?"

"I've heard enough! Sebastian, what does she mean 'again'?" Sebastian's beautiful eyes stared ahead of him on the floor, his body pressed uncertainly against the angels.

"When our human lives had ended we too were faced with a decision. Should we wish to remain lovers we would be sent to Hell. If we were willing to give each other up and beg God for forgiveness we would be sent to Heaven. I choose Adriel, Adriel choose God, thus I was sent down and became a demon while he rose to become an angel." Sebastian's voice was thick, painful, but if it were from the emotion his story brought up or the physical pain, Ciel couldn't say.

All the earl knew was that this man, this angel, had brought Sebastian to ruin. He was the reason this gorgeous and deadly butler stood before him now. "Why did you never tell me this?" Ciel asked in a whisper. For a moment, it was just the two of them, their eyes locked, their bodies trembling for different reasons but matching in rhythm to each other.

"It never mattered before." Sebastian replied truthfully and Ciel knew he was right. It had never mattered, there was never a reason for Sebastian to admit something like that about himself. It's not as if Ciel had ever asked what he had done to become a demon anyways, and he was now secretly glad of that.

"You see now?" Adriel asked, drawing the both of them back into reality. "He has never felt loyalty. He claimed it for God and betrayed him. He has claimed it to you just so he can gnaw on your soul. It has all been a trick, since the very beginning. He does not care for you. Everything he has told you has been a lie!" Ciel's eyes widened at the word. "Don't you want to see your parents again Ciel? Don't you want to join them in Paradise? Come, if I can save your soul, there is no reason to kill you."

"Stop it!" Etoile roared, looking pointedly at Michael. "Aren't you going to stop him? He can not offer Paradise to a human, he is not God!"

"Our mission was to stop the Earl Phantomhive from extracting revenge on other humans by any means possible. If this is the way to do it, then I see no reason God would disagree." Michael replied mechanically, causing Adriel to smile.

"Honestly Ciel Phantomhive, come and join your mother and father in Heaven..."

The earl looked up at Adriel in disbelief, his hands clenching into fists at his side at the thought of his parents. His mother's beautiful face, his father's caring touch… He couldn't deny the feelings of longing he had, to be able to hug them again, the warmth and comfort of a family that he had known when he was ten… He would give anything if he could kiss his mother's cheek one last time and hold onto his father's hand. Anything… but Sebastian!

Ciel's eyes narrowed in rage his pale face suddenly flushed. "You dare… You dare speak of loyalty and truth when you don't know what either one is!" Ciel roared. Sebastian looked up at him in surprise. "It was you who betrayed Sebastian! You choose Heaven because you were afraid of what would happen to you if you went to Hell, not because you wanted to serve God, and these angels know it! You couldn't admit how much you loved Sebastian, how much you still love him!

"You're angry at Sebastian because he does know true love and true loyalty and now that he has someone who loves him the way you should have, you can't stand it!" Sebastian's chest tightened at Ciel's words. Love? Was he saying that he loved him back? "You're nothing but a coward! Your bitter because he is everything you gave up and now you want me to make the same mistake!

"I have never been fated to see my parents again and I know little about what has happened between you and Sebastian. I know even less about you angels. But if I have learned anything, it's that Sebastian does not lie. He can not lie! So keep your Heaven and your loyalty and your truth! I want no part of it! I will never give him to you!"

Adriel cried out in indignation, withdrawing his sword and racing forward, towards Ciel. "Bocchan!" Sebastian cried in alarm, moving to intervene just as Grell jumped between the earl and the angel.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just can't stand listening to your annoying voice any more." Grell said seriously as he matched the angel's sword with his blade. "Taking my darling Bassie for granted like that? Playing with his emotions, that's just something I can not forgive." Ciel turned to Etoile and she released Sebastian to fly at Adriel, stabbing him in the shoulder.

Adriel roared in pain and sailed backwards, scattering the archangels into the sky. Sebastian had somehow managed to appear next to her, using what was left of his energy to attack his ex lover, driving his claw into the Adriel's side. Had he been able to see properly he might have hit a fatal point, but his unsteady hand sunk under his ribs, missing anything vital. "Grell now! Get Sebastian out of here!" Ciel demanded as Sebastian pulled away from the angel and sunk to the floor.

"On it darling!" Grell hurried forward, wrapping his arm around Sebastian's waist and dragging him up just as the archangels turned on them. Etoile rose into the air, picking up Adriel who had crumbled to his knees and tossed him into the mass of his superiors.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian called over the yells.

"This is an order Sebastian! Go to the mansion and stay there! I-" Whatever Ciel was about to say was stopped quickly as Michael burst from the tangled cluster and grabbed him, pulling him up from the floor .

"Ciel!" Sebastian screamed in worry, but Etoile was already there, driving her sword into Michael's wings and catching Ciel as he was dropped. "Get going, now!" She demanded, drawing her free hand back and sending a wave of feathers at the other angels who had managed to regroup.

"Let's move it Bassie!" Grell demanded, dragging him into a run. Sebastian stared over his shoulder, looking in confusion at Ciel one last time before they disappeared into the vegetation.

"Get the boy!" Someone yelled and Etoile gripped Ciel, spinning around in the air and bolting upwards.

"Why didn't you go with Sebastian?" She nearly groaned in dismay as she sailed up and out of the range of feathers. Ciel looked out over the small island for a sign of his butler or the red haired shinigami but he didn't see them anywhere. "He made it through." She assured him.

"I'm the main target. They only wanted to get Sebastian out of their way. Going with him would only put him in more danger of being captured. Besides, you can protect me better than he can at the moment." Etoile felt her chest tighten at the sincerity of his sacrifice. All her mortal and angelic life she had lived without ever seeing true love, until now…

She felt the feather's pierce her leg and she bolted in the direction of London, raising her wing as a protective shield around Ciel whenever the attacks continued. "He must trust you." Ciel said quietly, calmly… unfazed by the gaining archangels.

"What?" She asked distractedly as she shot glances over her shoulder and zigzagged away from their attackers.

"Sebastian. He must really trust you. He would never have left otherwise." She looked at him and the seriousness of her part in this finally sank in. Gritting her teeth she tightened her hold on the boy and pressed her wings down close to her back, allowing the wind to carry her like a bullet through the air.

She could not hope to fight them. No matter how good she may have been there were eight of them and one of her. She could only hope that her smaller figure and the speed she had would be enough of an edge to get them to the Phantomhive estate. It was merely a race now, a race for survival and with each sting of a feather, each dagger like point, she sped onwards.

* * *

><p>Sebastian clung onto Grell, using all his energy to keep his eyes open as the shinigami pushed him onto the moving records. He was worried about Ciel. He knew Etoile would protect him, he knew she would do everything in her power to get him home safely, but he had never seen her fight, he barely knew anything about her…<p>

The only thing that had persuaded him to leave was the fact that he would inevitably slow Ciel down. He knew the earl would never leave him alone in this state after all that had just passed. Even if that meant being captured along with his butler.

The cinematic records hurled them onto the Phantomhive estate and Grell pulled Sebastian to the main door, knocking furiously until Tanaka opened it. The older male didn't seem surprised, although he looked worried at the demon before ushering them inside without a word.

Tanaka motioned them to the parlor where Grell placed Sebastian on the couch, watching as the demon slumped against the armrest, his head tilting back in exhaustion. "Where is the young master?" Tanaka finally asked, going to Sebastian and laying a throw blanket across his bare chest.

"On his way." Sebastian replied tiredly. "Have the servants be watching for him. Make sure they are properly equipped and lady Elizabeth and Prince Soma are in their rooms." Tanaka waited no longer before hurrying out to find the others.

Grell frowned. "What can humans do against angels?"

"Perhaps slow them down enough for Etoile and Bocchan to have a chance." Sebastian replied, struggling to stand up. "It's him they want, not me. Adriel was the only one who wanted to see me tortured. The others didn't care as long as I was out of the way." He staggered to the widow, looking out over the estate.

"What's so special about the little brat anyways?" Grell asked, twirling his hair around his finger. "Why does everyone fall over themselves for him?"

"A soul like his is stronger than fifty souls put together…" Sebastian replied quietly. "Defying Heaven and contracting with me, was enough of a threat. Giving power to a demon is strictly prohibited…" Sebastian looked back at Grell. "But now they have discovered I love him, and they are afraid I'll turn him into a demon as well to become my mate."

Grell looked at him in surprise then down at the floor. "He has already cheated his death once by summoning me. That changed the course of fate… I suppose God thinks that if Ciel is turned into a demon and is cheated out of a true death, then it will alter fate yet again, with the favor against him. I'm still not sure what Lucifer is trying to accomplish, other than the fact that he doesn't want God to get the upper hand. I still don't see the purpose for a full blown war…"

Grell didn't know what to say. The man he loved, obviously loved this boy, this little earl, and he couldn't really say he blamed him. Both had sacrificed everything for each other…

Sebastian's body suddenly straightened, his eyes narrowing as he gazed out of the window where he could just make out a white spec traveling forward. As it neared them he realized it was Etoile and he clutched the curtain just as Tanaka re-entered.

"Everyone is ready." Tanaka said from the doorway. Sebastian nodded and looked back out now able to see the archangels just behind Ciel.

**Please don't forget to R&R!**


	17. His Butler, Home Again

**Today was my first day back at school so the chapters will probably be a little slower in coming... HOWEVER. I am almost done with this story so please bare with me. **

**Also, I'm going to start going back and editing older chapters so if you get a e-mail or alert with the name of a chapter that you already read, saying that it has been updated, please ignore it. It's just grammar I'm fixing. **

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews and everyone who added me to his/hers favorites. I'm still going through a lot of issues, but your replies always make me smile. It's around 12 over here and I'm exhausted, I also haven't been able to proofread this chapter so please ignore all my many mistakes I'm sure you'll find. I just really wanted to give you guys something to show my appreciation. I hope you like this addition to the story. (bows) **

Ciel clutched his chest in pain, his breathing becoming shallow as he held onto the angel with all his might… He could see the manor, he could make out the looming silhouette of the building against the dark sky, but that didn't matter. He couldn't make that seem important. His lungs tightened, he gasped for air... it hurt. Everything hurt…

_Have I really come all this way, to give up now? _Ciel thought miserably as he began to cough. He covered his mouth his hand and winced as he saw the blood seep through his fingers. He was so cold now, so unbelievably cold. The rain only added to the numbing sensation that was starting in his fingers.

Etoile looked down at him for a moment in worry, noting the blood, but she didn't dare stop. She gazed back over her shoulder and swerved just in time to miss Gabriel's sword. When had they gotten so close?

She flew into the mass of trees that surrounded the estate, hoping that the branches would give them some form of cover or at least make it so they all couldn't attack her at once. Ciel was trembling fiercely now but he held her tightly just as Michael appeared next her left so she had to tilt sideways to avoid being hit.

Ciel heard the loud crack of the tree branch as the she-angel skidded across the bark before being able to right herself and dart onwards. _This is it. I am to die now… _Ciel smiled. _At least I got to see him… one last time… _

Tears raced down Etoile's cheek as she saw Ciel's eyes close and his hold loosened around her neck. "No, don't die. You can't die! Not here! Not like this!" She roared over the wind and rain batting against them. Brachial's sword found her shoulder and she cried out, barreling into a tree trunk.

The floor met her in a thundering embrace and she clung to Ciel, turning so she took on most of the impact. The archangels hovered above them, preparing their swords… "No!" Etoile roared.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Lightening struck around them and a gunshot sounded through the air. Michael was thrown backwards by the force of the bullet, blood seeping down his wing. He pelted to the floor, and more, rapid gunfire came in torrents. The archangels scattered away, taking cover from the enemy fire.

Etoile looked up and was surprised to see a human girl perched on the branch above her, holding two rifles as she would hold a pistol. Mey-rin's reddish-brown eyes focused down on them. "Get the young master home." Her cryptic voice demanded and Etoile could do nothing but nod in agreement, taking to the sky again.

From a bird's eye view she could see the girl with the riffles as well as another human. A boy with blond hair. He wasn't much older then Ciel but he was running to join the girl, uprooting the nearest tree and using it as a bat against Uriel.

The manor was nearly within reach now and she rushed towards it. At first she thought she might be able to make it but Adriel was suddenly before her, appearing from behind the battlements. She stopped and glared at him, holding the unconscious Ciel to her chest. "Damn you." She hissed.

Adriel sneered back. "Give us the boy!"

"No! You'll have to kill me first!" She demanded.

"You think that will be a huge feat? You don't seem to understand what you've done. You went against God's orders! You will be stripped from the title of an angel and sent down to Hell as a fallen angel! You're worst then dead!"

"And you just never shut up!" Sebastian hissed, his claw raking down Adriel's wing, tearing it off his shoulder in one sweep of his arm from behind.

Adriel screamed in pain, blood spurting down his entire left side, covering both his body and Sebastian's. He spun around with his sword to face the butler. He thrust forward and Sebastian brought his hand down across the blade, breaking it in half. "Do you think I would ever allow you to touch him?" Sebastian demanded.

Etoile took advantage of the moment, racing forward and throwing herself through the nearest, closed window, sailing into one of the Phantomhive's guest rooms and crashing on top of a pile of glass shards on the floor. She struggled up and laid Ciel gently down on the guest bed before running back to the broken window and looking out at Sebastian and Adriel.

"So it comes to this?" Adriel asked.

"I still loved you… until you hurt Ciel. The moment you targeted his life, you ended yours. Where is your God now?" Sebastian pulled his hand back, his arm turning into a black, feathered-covered claw.

Before he could do anything more however a gunshot was heard overhead and the bullet found its mark right between Adriel's eyes. The angel went rigid, falling backwards, down to the floor. Sebastian looked up at Bard, where he was stationed on the roof, a sniper riffle in his hands.

"Oi! Get inside would ya? The young master needs your help, we'll handle these guys!" Bard yelled down.

"Sebastian! You must get in here! You'll only put Ciel in more danger if you participate any more!" Etoile also called, and Sebastian let his hand fall back to his side. He knew Adriel wasn't dead, no bullet could kill them, but she was right. He needed to get back to Ciel.

Slumping against the wall he lifted himself tiredly into the broken window with Etoile helping to pull him inside. The moment the demon's feet touched the floor he crumbled, his body far beyond exhaustion as he fainted on top of the broken glass.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth woke up to the sound of thunder. It was louder than normal. It sounded closer… She tiptoed out of bed and went to her window, trying to see through the sheets of rain and darkened skies but it was nearly impossible. She allowed the curtain to fall back into place and went to the bedroom door, surprised when it opened and Tanaka appeared.<p>

"Hello my lady. I was just making sure you were alright. The storm seems to be getting worse."

"The thunder sounds like gunshots." She said worriedly. "I'm worried about Ciel-"

"The young master returned a few minutes ago." Tanaka assured her, causing Elizabeth's eyes to soften in relief.

"Thank goodness. I should go welcome him back-" She moved to pass him but Tanaka stepped in her way again.

"If you please Miss. Elizabeth. The young lord is feeling rather poorly and he has ordered me not to let you see him should you catch his sickness as well."

"Is he okay?"

"I sent for the doctor for whenever it is safe to travel and Sebastian has returned as well. He will take care of the young master. Please do not worry yourself. You should try and go back to sleep." She nodded reluctantly and allowed Tanaka to guide her back to her bed, tucking the blankets in around her.

"What of Prince Soma?" She asked.

"He couldn't sleep so I made him and Agni some bedtime tea. They are now sleeping peacefully. Would you like some tea as well?" She shook her head and laid down, closing her eyes.

"Ciel is back, and Sebastian is here… I'm not worried about anything now…" Tanaka nodded in approval before blowing out her candle and leaving, closing and locking the door behind him. The sleeping agent he had given Prince Soma and Agni had taken effect immediately and they would be asleep for quite a while longer.

* * *

><p>Etoile sighed in relief as she laid Ciel down on his bed. She had let Tanaka change him and clean him up before forcing the boy to swallow a spoonful of medicine. Sebastian had been taken by Grell to the butler's room for the same kind of tending.<p>

Of course she had known Ciel's asthma was bothering him. She could tell with every breath he took, but she hadn't thought it was this bad. He had almost died from the attack, from the emotional and physical stress. Luckily they had managed stabilize him for the time being. She knew however that it would only get worse. He had undoubtedly caught a cold from the rain… She didn't know how his body would be able to cope with much more…

After making sure the earl was tucked in comfortably she walked out of the room, into the hallway. Grell was there, waiting for her, leaning against the wall and looking up at her over his glasses. "I thought you were taking care of Sebastian."

"The old man said he's finish up. I told you I had questions." Grell pointed out matter-of-factly. She nodded tiredly.

"Yes, you did."

"I know all about the cinematic records between Adriel and Bassie. Since they share the same memory and the record pertained to their human lives they both must have been thinking of that say moment at the exact time they touched, calling the record forward." Etoile nodded in understanding. "What I don't understand is why the cinematic records of the humans that God used to build that shield around Bassie are now blank. They have all their memories but they don't show up in the records."

Etoile closed her eyes and sunk down to the floor, sitting crossed legged. "It was their deal. If the shield worked and they helped us in winning the war, God promised that all their sins would be forgiven and they could enter Paradise. God must have erased his records so the other angels wouldn't know that they had sinned."

Grell thought that over for a moment. "And what if the angels don't win the war? They can't go to Heaven or Hell without records if God or Lucifer won't claim them."

Etoile looked painfully up at him. "God said we weren't to worry about them. If they were turned into ghosts then it was their fault…"

"How many of the angels knew of this?" Grell asked.

"Me, Adriel and the archangels. That's all. The other angels think that they are just fighting demons that are trying to overthrow Heaven."

"Why you?" Grell asked and she shrugged. "They wanted a female, and I was only too eager to help our Lord… I think they thought that I would stay loyal to him…" She looked down.

"So what exactly is God's plan?"

"He used the war as a distraction. The main objective was to stop Ciel Phantomhive from killing off anymore of the people who murdered his family. We've been watching him closely since he made the contract. God has become more and more worried as the two's relationship seemed to become stronger…"

"All this over one boy?" Grell asked seriously, Etoile stared back up at him.

"God doesn't like others playing God… You must understand, fate is already set in motion, that outcome is decided. When things happen outside of God's plan they inevitably disturb the wheels of fate. Ciel Phantomhive disturbed it once by beckoning Sebastian and cheating death. He was fated to die and therefore the men he has killed were fated to live in a different way. Every moment, every decision in time, from the smallest breath makes a difference.

"When we saw that Sebastian was starting to think of him as something more than food, God feared that he would turn the boy into a demon himself. If that were to happen, it would have put the entire world in a position that God has no control over. Demons are made after they die and Lucifer changes them. If Sebastian were to do it himself, if he were to cheat the true death for Ciel Phantomhive once again, there is no telling what will happen to the humans."

Grell looked down at her pained face. "Alright, why Lucifer? Why did he join the battle?"

"He had no idea of God's true motive. He thought God wanted to rid the world of demons but he joined willing because of Adriel."

"Bassie's ex?" Grell asked in confusion. Etoile nodded.

"I'm sure you know about both of their decisions that lead them to Heaven and Hell from the cinematic records?" Grell nodded in response. "Lucifer always thought that he was cheated out of Adriel's soul. What Lucifer desires most is to collect souls that have sinned but are still pure because God is weakened by allowing such caring people to go to Hell. Adriel and Sebastian lived both their lives spreading the word of God. They may have been considered saints except for the sin that can not be forgiven…"

"Their love for each other?" Grell asked, Etoile nodded.

"Lucifer wants Adriel. He wants him to join Sebastian in Hell. He's been fighting to get him for a long time, and now because of this war, he thought it was a great opportunity to get Sebastian to collect his ex lover. I suppose he thought Sebastian would be holding a grudge…"

"And Bassie just didn't care?"

"Sebastian had long ago accepted Adriel's decision… He was hurt of course, but he has never sought to drag Adriel down to Hell. In fact, I think he was relived that he didn't have to face him after knowing what he chose."

Grell sighed and shook his head. "All this… For nothing. Literally, it's for nothing! God wants the boy, Lucifer wants the angel, and neither one gives a damn how many people they hurt in the process?" Etoile nodded. "Well, I have to get back to headquarters now that we know what's going on. Hopefully we can stop the other people who God contracted with before they turn into ghosts."

"I pray you make it in time. The archangels came here to fill out the commands against Ciel but the other angels will be fighting full heartedly, especially since Sebastian killed Raphael. It's anyone's war now…"

"There aren't enough shinigami to stop armies this size. My only job now is to save the souls of all the humans that I can save… How many more people are there? Did God collect everyone that shamed the boy?" Etoile shook her head.

"No, some of them have sinned much too gravely even for this. He only contracted with the ones that were able to successfully make the shield that held Sebastian."

"You know that thing will have to be destroyed? Nothing that powerful should ever have been made. It poses a threat to all transcendental beings…" Etoile nodded in agreement. "Well then, I'm off. Looks like the servants here did a good enough job driving the archangels away."

"They can not enter in this house without being invited in now. As long as Ciel doesn't allow Lucifer to persuade Sebastian into fighting again, they should be safe."

"I won't allow Lucifer near him again…" Ciel appeared from his bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame in exhaustion. Etoile immediately stood and went to him, worry etched across her face.

"You shouldn't be up!"

"I want to see Sebastian." Ciel said, ignoring her protests as he shuffled to Grell. "Thank you, for helping him." Grell sighed and shrugged.

"He's my Bassie too. Anyways, I really should get going. Bye darling, you take care of Bassie you hear?" The shinigami called as he sauntered down the hall, waving although he didn't look back. Ciel waited until he was out of sight until he turned to Etoile.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"In his room, but you really shouldn't be up. Your asthma attack was very serious Ciel. You know you can die from this?" Ciel shook his head, turning to continue on towards his butler's room.

"I won't die. Now I know what all this is about, and now I know how to make both God and Lucifer pay for it." Ciel hissed. Etoile's eyes widened, she stared at the boy struggling to walk and her heart froze in both fear and awe at the intensity of his resolve.

She followed him, picking him up gently and carrying him to Sebastian's room. He didn't move to protest, not that he was in the position to decline any help. He never would have made it down to Sebastian and he knew it. He coughed again as she took him down to the servants quarters and into the butler's room.

Tanaka was sitting on a chair near the bed. Upon Ciel's arrival he stood and bowed, making way for Ciel to see his butler. Sebastian had been cleaned from the blood, his upper body remained bare however except for the bandages that now wrapped around his torso. He was unconscious, his body shook from the physical strain. Ciel felt the tears in his eyes as he looked down at the beautiful, sleeping face.

"Where are the other servants?" Ciel asked, still staring at the demon.

"Taking a look around the estate to make sure none of the angels' lingered young master." Tanaka replied.

"Bring Finny here. Tell him to move Sebastian into my room… The angels won't be back." Tanaka nodded before leaving and Etoile set Ciel down on the bed next to Sebastian.

The earl gently caressed the demon's pale cheek, his own hand trembling, his body rocked by coughs. "I'll make them pay for doing this to you Sebastian… I swear, if it's the last thing I do… Both of them!"

**I can not WAIT to get to writing the next chapter where all the fluff and cuteness will be... (sighs) Anyways. Please don't ignore the pretty, blue review button! **


	18. His Butler, A Golden Kiss

**Hi everyone. Well, I got to finally write some fluffyness and I think that I am going to pass 20 chapters... (cries) But anyways. I know a few people wanted a sex scene, and I couldn't quite make that work considering Sebastian and Ciel both nearly died, and extra physical activity didn't seem quite realistic. BUT I haven't decided what is going on future chapters so I shall keep suggestions in mind. **

**I'm really surprised I got this next chapter done with. I've been super busy, so consider it a special gift. I hope I did okay, it's hard playing around with Ciel since he isn't very expressive in his feelings. I tried my best, I really didn't want to make them too OOC. Let me know how I did yes? **

**Thank you all for the likes/favorites and or reviews! I appreciate every one of them! I can only hope I can continue to earn your recognition and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. (bows) Thank you all again. **

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open, his head reeling in pain from the light that came from the fireplace. He blinked, trying to get his bearings. He was lying on a bed but it was not his own, although everything seemed so unbelievably familiar… The furniture, the smell… He turned on his right side, wincing from the effort and was shocked to see Ciel sitting next to him.

The boy was sitting on a chair, with his entire upper body resting on the edge of the bed, his arms being used as a pillow as he slept. The demon smiled, reaching out to lay a hand on the dark, navy blue strands of hair. Ciel had sat by his side? He had worried and hovered over Sebastian?

_How can I not find him adorable?_ Sebastian thought to himself as his fingers gently brushed along Ciel's head. _For someone who acts so unbelievably strong, he feels more than anyone else…_Relief filled the demon's chest, Ciel was with him and he was safe… The rest didn't matter, nothing else in the world mattered. He wanted to grab him and pull him into his arms, spin him around, kiss him, touch him… such giddy and love-struck thoughts raced through Sebastian's mind and he couldn't help but smile as Ciel mumbled incoherently.

The earl slowly lifted his head, blinking in surprise as his eyes found Sebastian's. On realizing that his demon was in fact, awake, he jumped up, gripping the side of the bed in disbelief. "S-Sebastian!" Ciel demanded only to pause as he realized he didn't know what to do next.

_He's looking at me like that again._Ciel thought to himself as he felt the butterflies in his stomach. _I can't breath as it is Sebastian, don't look at me in a way that makes my heart stop…_He wasn't sure what to say. What does one say at a time like this? He wanted to jump into the demon's arms, pull him into a kiss, touch him… Anything! But Sebastian was still hurt, he didn't want to injure him further...

Sebastian didn't reply, he watched as the emotions flickered across the earl's face. Relief, happiness, worry, love… Without a word, Sebastian gave him a gentle smile and lifted the blanket up slightly, scooting to the side to give him room to lie down. Ciel was only too quick to accept. He slid in next to his butler and buried his face in Sebastian's chest, gripping the demon's arm in a tight hold. "Sebastian…"

"Bocchan." Sebastian replied, holding him tightly in his arms. There was so many things he wanted to say to him, so many feelings he wished to convey, but words weren't enough. There was nothing in the world that could describe how much he cared for him at this moment.

They lay there like that for a while, neither one talking, both taking comfort in the other's embrace until at last Sebastian leaned back to look at him. The demon gently caressed his cheek, noting the unusual warmth of a fever and his eyebrows immediately furrowed in worry. "Bocchan-"

"It's just because I was out in the rain." Ciel argued, not about to be drawn away from the demon's soothing embrace for fever. "Y-You're okay right? You'll be okay?" He had seen Sebastian hurt several times, but the demon had always healed quickly. This time the wounds on his shoulder and his side were as fresh as before, blood seeped through the bandages despite the stitches. Sebastian smiled again and nodded.

"These wounds will take a while longer because they are not from human weapons, but I did not get hurt anywhere fatal. I will be fine." The butler said reassuringly. "However, it does seem that I have failed in preparing your dinner for tonight. Forgive me young master."

Ciel looked up at him in surprise and realized that he was trying to lighten the mood… "Stupid butler…" Ciel mumbled and gently leaned into him. Sebastian smiled and kissed his forehead, reveling in the gentle lavender scent of his master's hair.

Ciel shivered at the contact, the kiss sending a heat that differed from the warmth of his fever, through his head. It was the second time the butler had kissed him, the second time Ciel had been caught off guard, and both felt just as electrifying as the other.

Ciel looked back up at him again but Sebastian's eyes were closed in contentment. _I should tell him… I need to tell him. Before anything else happens… He almost died … _Ciel thought and he felt the anger again towards Adriel rise like vile. _I'll never forgive him for this. I won't forgive any of them! _

"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked as he looked down again and noticed the change in Ciel's face. The earl stared up at him.

"I almost lost you." It was simple, Ciel could have kicked himself for how utterly childish it sounded. But it was the truth, a truth that he didn't want to accept. No matter how amazing Sebastian was, he was not indestructible and that scared Ciel.

Sebastian gently cupped his cheek, meeting the boys determined look with one of his own. "I'm right here." He said reassuringly, recognize the fear. Since the dream that had haunted him so many nights ago, Sebastian had realized that Ciel was afraid of being abandoned. It was the child part of him, the orphan who detested solitude. Sebastian knew now why he had asked if a contract could be broken. The boy had lost his parents, his aunt, everyone who he was ever close to. He was afraid now of caring for the butler, afraid that his love would take Sebastian away from him as well.

Ciel's eyes glazed over in sadness. "If I had been any later… If they had decided to kill you instead of putting you in that shield…"For the third time Ciel felt the burning in the back of his eyes. He paused to cough, his mind racing through everything that could have happened, everything that almost happened... "It was all my fault! I sent you there. I let Lucifer take you! If I had tried harder, if I had thought of another way to get around the contract-"

Sebastian shook his head, pulling him back to his chest and cradling him against himself as he began to cry. "I-If you had died…" Ciel gasped, clinging to him, unable to finish.

"Shhh." Sebastian cooed. "I'm right here. I'm here now." He clung to Ciel as well, feeling his chest tighten as he rocked the boy gently. If only he could take away that fear, if only he could reassure him that there was nothing to worry about, but he couldn't quite make that promise. He had no idea what would happen now, with God or Lucifer, he could only try and show him how deeply he cared for him.

Ciel suddenly pulled free, drying his eyes with the back of his hand. "You're shaking." He said and Sebastian realized that he was indeed shaking. He was tired, so incredibly tired. The injuries stung horribly, but he wouldn't admit that and Ciel knew it. "Go to sleep. It's an order Sebastian, you are to sleep for as long as your body needs it. Do you understand?"

The butler nodded. "Yes, my lord…but, I would ask one more thing of you…

"What's that?" Sebastian took Ciel's hand, holding it to his own chest.

"That you stay here with me?" Ciel felt himself blushing as he nodded, staring at his butler's relieved smile before Sebastian closed his eyes again. It wasn't long before he was asleep, and Ciel soon followed suit.

* * *

><p>Sebastian woke to the feeling of someone standing over him. He looked first at Ciel who still rested in his arms and then his head snapped to the side, focusing on Etoile who jumped back from him in surprise. "What are you doing?" Sebastian asked in a voice, lower then a whisper. She looked at him apologetically.<p>

"I'm sorry. I was trying to see if you were both okay, I was going to check if you both still had a fever…" She replied quietly. He relaxed and shifted slightly to face her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than before." He replied truthfully.

"I'm glad. I was so worried… At least the bleeding seems to have stopped." She nodded to his side where dried blood stuck to the bandages. He nodded and it fell silent between them.

"I don't know how I am to repay you-"

"Please… don't. I wish I could except it, but it would be a lie. I helped you two to clear my own conscious." Sebastian shook his head.

"You saved my life, you saved his life. I will forever be in your debt. No matter the reason you did it. I can never repay you." She looked down at him and then at Ciel whose small figure seemed to fit perfectly against the demon's side. She smiled at the sight and then looked down at the floor, feeling as if she were intruding even though Ciel was asleep.

"Protect him. That's all I ask." Sebastian nodded.

"What will you do now?" She smiled uneasily.

"I have actually come to say goodbye. My time here is coming to an end; the heavenly power is fading from me. I will soon be stripped from the title of an angel and sent to Hell…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm not. You two have taught me more about love then Heaven ever did. I have seen many deaths, and many followers of God, but I have never seen two people with so much loyalty and trust in one another as you two. I've fallen in love with your love for each other." Sebastian bowed his head slightly.

"And I have never seen anyone as brave as you. Sacrificing what you love for what you believe is right is not an easy task for anyone. Taking on all the archangels is an impressive feat." She smiled and then looked back at Ciel and her face fell in sadness.

"He's dying… Sebastian." The demon nodded.

"I know… He was sick before I left, he's only gotten worse. I've read up about asthma but there's nothing much one can do once it reaches this state…Human bodies are so fragile…" Sebastian looked down at his master again and Etoile felt her chest tighten at the worried look that enveloped the butler. Could demon's cry? She had never seen it happen before, but if they couldn't she imagined this was as close as they got to it. The hurt in Sebastian's eyes was almost too much to bear.

Without a word she walked over to Ciel's side of the bed, leaning over the boy's trembling body and laying her hand against his forehead. She looked back up at the demon. "You mustn't question what I'm about to do." She replied, looking seriously at Sebastian until he nodded in agreement.

Leaning forward, she gently brushed her lips against Ciel's, and in that instant a ray of golden light transferred from her mouth to his. Sebastian watched in confusion as the light seemed to hover on Ciel's lips before absorbing into his mouth and suddenly his whole body was outlined in the golden hue.

Etoile pulled away, also watching as the light around Ciel began to fade before it was gone completely. The earl's eyes opened slowly and widened in surprise when he saw her. He sat up quickly in embarrassment, looking from her to Sebastian.

"W-W-What are you doing in my room?" It was the only thing he could think to ask, but he already knew the answer. Of course she was checking on them he knew how utterly foolish he sounded but he couldn't stop the blush that rose up to his cheeks. Etoile smiled.

"I came to say good bye. I must leave now. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Ciel realized only a moment later that he actually meant it. He did feel fine… perfectly, utterly fine… The pain in his chest was gone, he could breath easily now, even his cold arms had warmed up. "W-What did you do?" He asked, looking up at her in surprise.

"She's saved your life… Again." Sebastian replied, looking seriously at her as he too struggled to sit up. "Thank you Etoile." Ciel looked up at the angel.

"Is this really alright? After what you told Grell about changing fate. Wasn't I supposed to die?" Etoile smirked.

"Ironic isn't it? Had God left you alone I never would have changed my mind about you, and I never would have been here to help you now. Angels have the ability to heal, it's a strong power but it's limited to us. I don't think however that they can do much more to me. Please keep in mind however that your asthma isn't gone. You must be very careful from here on out. God will be attacking you in many different ways. You were fated to die twice now. You've become a liability that he cannot afford."

Ciel nodded and looked at her. "Thank you. For everything. I'm in your debt." She shook her head and smiled.

"You remind me so much of your father…" Ciel's eyes widened and she nodded. "I've met them both once they entered Heaven. They have been watching you from the moment you were separated." She reached out and brushed her fingers through his hair, noting the complete disbelief on his face. "When you were alone that one month, they begged God to send us to you, when he refused they asked to be turned into angels themselves to go to you, but they were denied. God said you had to suffer just as Jesus did in order to be able to enter through the gates of Heaven. So they watched you, each agonizing second, crying tears you could no longer cry, until you called on Sebastian…"

Ciel's face fell and he stared down at the bed. "And they disowned me, right?" It was his worst nightmare, thinking of his parents, knowing that they knew he had sold his soul… He feared what they thought; he hated knowing the possibility that they may hate him for decision. But he wasn't sorry for it. Calling Sebastian was not a regret he had. But how could they possibly understand that? How could they forgive him for giving up any opportunity to be with them? For disobeying God?

"No." Etoile replied, smiling sadly. "They were relived... Your mother could do nothing but silently thank Sebastian, while your father smiled for the first time since they had entered Heaven. They told me how proud they were of you, how proud they still are of you." Ciel stared at her. "You did what you had to do to survive. They said it was what any Phantomhive is expected to do… They have been watching over you all this time, and they approve of everything you have done."

Ciel closed his eyes, not sure what he was feeling. Relief? Happiness? Longing? If only he could see them… Ask them himself… But it was enough, it was enough to know they still loved him, even if their son had willing given himself to the Devil… They loved him… "Your mother is very fond of Sebastian." Etoile replied in a lighter tone. "And his love for cats. She said it was nice seeing them inside the manor once and a while."

Ciel's accusing eyes fell on Sebastian and the butler gave an innocent smile. "I could not help it my lord, it was raining and they were cold." Ciel rolled his eyes and looked back at the chuckling angel.

"I've lingered here too long now. I am honored to have met you Ciel." She kissed his forehead. "And you as well, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian nodded. "Will we see you again?" Ciel asked. There was no hope, no kind of interest, it was if he was asking her the weather for all the importance his tone held but she nodded.

"I will meet you both in Hell." She stepped back and bowed, smiling. "Until then, please, take care of each other." Before either one could reply, she was gone, the only sound left was the door falling back into place as if a gust of wind had closed it shut.

Ciel stared at the door until he felt Sebastian's arms snake around his waist. The earl jumped in surprise at the contact, turning his head to look at the butler over his shoulder. "Are you sorry now? That you didn't take Adriel's deal?" The demon asked gently, his eyes soft and understanding. _Of course he regrets it… _Sebastian thought bitterly to himself. Of course Ciel missed his parents, of course he wanted to be with them… What boy wouldn't? It was understandable, he couldn't blame him…

Ciel's face turned red in anger and he turned to face his butler fully. "Don't insult me Sebastian! Do you think I'd agree to anything he does? After what he did to you? You are mine, every bit of you! I am the only one allowed to touch you! You think I would dare make any deal with the man who hurt the person I love?" Ciel clamped his hand over his mouth, realizing too late, what he had said.

What was wrong with him? All these near death experiences had finally pushed him to the limit. He had turned too soft. He had done it, confessed his love. _Oh no! No, no I hadn't meant that. I didn't mean to say that! _He closed his eyes shut, feeling his face redden as he stumbled over his next words. "N-N-No. I didn't mean… I just meant… It's not-"

Sebastian's eyes widened for a moment as he heard Ciel's confession and his heart felt like it was about to burst as the earl blushed and stuttered in embarrassment. He couldn't wait any longer however; pulling Ciel towards him by the waist he kissed him hungrily, holding the boy tightly to his bare chest.

It was deeper than before, filled with more wanting, more caring, more, everything… Ciel stiffened in surprise before melting into the demon's embrace, entwining his fingers through the butler's dark hair.

All too soon Sebastian pulled away, panting slightly as he looked down into Ciel's misty eyes. "I love you too, Bocchan."

**The next few chapters will go into Ciel's revenge with Lucifer and God mwahahaha. So hit the pretty blue review button and let me know how I did! **


	19. That Butler, And His Master's Revenge1

**Oh my gosh, you guys have made my month. All your reviews just brought me tears. You have no idea how wonderful they make me fell. I am honored beyond words! Thank you so much! And thank you everyone else who read my story and added me to his/her favorites list! I'm literally speechless! **

**I felt that I just had to get this next chapter out for you guys as a thank you. I hope it came out okay. I'm already working on the next chapter, hopefully I can produce it in a timely manner. =D **

**Every time I update now I'm always so nervous that this chapter will be the one to disappoint you so I hope it's worthy enough for your time. Please let me know how I did!**

**Side note: I'll be editing past chapters this weekend, so if you get spammed with alerts, don't get excited. I won't be adding a new chapter until at least the middle of next week. It's just grammar I'm fixing so please ignore any e-mails saying a new chapter has been added in the next two days. All of them will keep the same chapter titles should you get confused. Happy Friday everyone! **

_"Bocchan…" Sebastian's voice resonated against Ciel's neck as the demon's hands roamed the earl's body. Ciel shivered from the contact, gasping silently from both nervousness and pleasure. When had they gotten to this point? He couldn't remember when the kiss had turned into something more… when had Sebastian pushed him down onto the bed? When had he ended up straddling the earl's thighs?_

_Ciel reached up, wrapping his arms around the butler's neck and buried his face into the bare shoulder. He wanted to be closer to him, wanted to feel Sebastian's heartbeat against his own... It was nerve-racking and exhilarating all at the same time._ Is this what love feels like?_ Ciel thought to himself as Sebastian's lips brushed across his collarbone, traveling further and further down his chest. _Is he suppose to feel this warm?

_Sebastian's fingers danced down Ciel's stomach, opening the earl's unbuttoned shirt for further access and heat flared within the boy's own body. Was his touch supposed to be so addicting? So careful? Ciel had seen these same hands kill a man with the lightest touch, but now they brushed across his own skin like a feather. Ciel closed his eyes, gripping the strong arms that wrapped around him._

_The earl's __thoughts jumbled together, there was something he was suppose to say. He knew there was more than one reason he had for telling Sebastian to stop, but he couldn't remember… Something about the others being awake… About Sebastian still being hurt… Something about Lizzy… He tried vainly to keep to his senses, but Sebastian's exploring fingers found the inside of his thigh and he moaned._

Ciel woke with a start, his body covered in sweat. Sebastian's arms were still wrapped tightly around him, the demon's muscled chest rising softly in rhythm to his steady breathing as he slept. _It was just a dream… _Ciel thought as he reached up to touch his swollen lips. _A dream… or a memory? _He pushed himself to a sitting position and gently swung his legs over the bed when Sebastian woke, looking sleepily up at him. "Bocchan?" The demon asked in concern.

Ciel's blush deepened at the sight of the blankets tangled around the butler, the raven black strands of hair slightly askew around the attractive, angular face. "I'm just going to the restroom… Go back to sleep Sebastian, you're not fully healed yet." Sebastian nodded obediently and closed his eyes yet again.

Standing, Ciel, looked down at his unbuttoned shirt, and the butterflies in his stomach started again as he remembered the feeling of Sebastian's fingers undoing them. _Stop it! _Ciel scolded himself, shaking his head and tiptoeing around the room to get his pants before slipping out into the hall. _I'm acting like a love struck maiden! _He had to remember to act normal, he was still the earl; he couldn't let the others know that anything out of the ordinary had happened, no matter how much he wanted to melt into Sebastian's arms.

Fixing his hair and clothing to the most presentable he could without help, Ciel wandered down the stairs and into the parlor where the servants were now gathered. It was rather early, nothing seemed out of place except for the fact that they were all awake and prepared for the meeting. Ciel entered and all four stood, bowing.

Mey-rin was still without her glasses although her outfit had been changed back into the maid attire. Finny and Bard too had changed into dry uniforms and Tanaka, as usual was as well kept as always. "Good, you're all here." Ciel replied. "Where is Elizabeth and Soma?"

"Still asleep they are." Mey-rin replied.

"Tanaka gave them something to relax 'em." Bard added and Ciel nodded in approval.

"I'm sure you all are confused about what has happened." Ciel replied, not waiting for an answer. "And I won't tell you everything. However-"

"Why was Sebastian so hurt? What were those… angels?" Finny asked.

"The only thing you need to know now is that Sebastian was hurt protecting me. The people who murdered my family, joined with the people who have a grudge against him. I wish I could say that it's over now, but it's not. They will undoubtedly return, angrier than they were before...

"Because of this, I feel that you all have the right to make the choice of if you wish to stay here. What we are fighting is beyond any of your skills. I understand if you decide to walk away. I will compensate you enough money to live comfortably and find you a job to fit your needs."

"Are you sending us away Bocchan?" Finny asked in horror and Mey-rin and Bard joined in the surprise.

"No, the decision is yours, but know this. If you stay here, if you participate anymore, you will not only lose your life but you will also damn your soul. You give up any chance to get into Heaven. I have already accepted my spot in Hell."

"We wouldn't leave you young master! Or Mr. Sebastian!" Finny cried.

"No we won't!"

"This is our home, our family." Bard replied. "I'll be damned if we let anyone get away with what they've done to you. And now Sebastian?" He shook his head. "No, that isn't something we're going to take lightly."

"That's right!" Mey-rin and Finny agreed together.

"And would you sell your soul to Lucifer for your family?" Ciel asked seriously, expecting them to pause but all of them nodded immediately.

"We didn't have anything before we came here! You and Sebastian saved us!" Finny said passionately.

"That's right! He found me he did, and the young master gave me glasses to wear and skirts! I've never worn a skirt before this!" Mey-rin agreed.

"And I didn't 'ave anywhere else to go, Sebastian brought me here and made me useful again. Taught me how to cook! And you gave me a job, a place to stay… I'm not giving that up!" Bard replied, removing his cigarette from his mouth.

"And you let me go outside!" Finny said, his eyes filled with tears. "You let me take care of the garden, and let me live here and watch "The Wild Earl" with you… And Sebastian saved me! He taught me how to read… I have friends here now! A-A-And I won't give that up! We'll get rid of anyone who threatens to tear us apart, so please don't make us leave the mansion Bocchan!" Ciel stared at them all in surprise for a moment before smiling slightly to himself.

"Tch." He finally replied. "What a sorry mess you lot make… Of course I'm not going to make you leave… It would be far too much trouble trying to train new servants. You can stay here if you're willing to fight, but I'm not making you." The three jumped up and down, hugging each other tightly in one big group hug. Ciel turned to Tanaka. "What about you?" He asked. Tanaka smiled and bowed.

"I will serve the Phantomhive household until my last breath." Ciel nodded.

"Then I have a job for you." Again the trio fell silent to listen to Ciel. "There is a man named Spence Warrington. He lives in London and he is one of the members responsible for the death of my family. He is also one of the men, who hurt Sebastian... Bring him to me, alive..."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth skipped down the staircase. She couldn't believe that she had slept so late! The last thing she remembered was Tanaka making her drink some warm tea and the sound of thunder that had sounded so much like gun shots. It was now in the middle of the day and she nearly squealed in happiness when she saw Ciel walk out of the parlor room, his clothing wrinkled and his hair halfheartedly combed thorough. What else could she expect however with him being sick? She ran over to him, pulling him into a crushing embrace.<p>

"Oh Ciel I was so worried about you! When everyone told me you went to go find Father Thompson in this storm I couldn't stop thinking about all the horrible things that could have happened to you! Are you okay? Did you find Father Thompson? Tanaka said Sebastian's back! Where is he?"

Ciel pulled away from her, trying to regain his balance. "I'm fine Elizabeth. My cold is gone now." He replied reassuringly as she took his hands. "As for Father Thompson we discovered that he made it safely back to the Church. No need to worry."

"Oh I'm so glad! And what about Sebastian?"

"He was a little tired from staying up all night taking care of me. I sent him to get some rest. He'll be up later." She grinned again and clamped her arms around his body.

"Everything is working out so perfectly now! Me and you can finally spend time together just like I planned!"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I still have my work." Her face fell immediately, tears starting to rise at the corners of her eyes. "I promise that we can spend time together this evening. I'll have Sebastian prepare a special meal for the two of us if he's up to it." She nodded enthusiastically and practically ran back up the staircase.

"I have to pick out something to wear! Prince Soma! I need your help!" She disappeared back onto the upper deck.

He suddenly felt guilty, knowing how much Elizabeth cared for him. Knowing that she planned on living her life with him… If she only knew what he really was… If only she knew what he had done. His mind was set, his life planned out, his heart now belonged to Sebastian. He couldn't deny that anymore, not after last night… He could only hope that she could forgive him. He didn't want to hurt her, but dedicating his life to being her husband would drag her down to Hell as well.

Ciel sighed and shook his head. "Young master. I'm sorry for interrupting you but a package just arrived. They said it was specially ordered and that you wanted it here immediately." Tanaka appeared from the kitchen, carrying a wrapped box in his hands. Ciel pulled his attention back to present time and nodded, taking the package.

"I did say that, but I never thought that they would be able to bring it to me now in the storm."

"The man who delivered it said that they were more afraid of losing their job then their lives by the way you sounded on the telephone when you called them." Tanaka said, causing Ciel to smirk.

"Good... Take this to Sebastian's room, leave it on his bed. Make sure no one disturbs his resting. I don't want him moving until his injuries are fully healed." Ciel turned to the main door, quickly putting on his pea coat and scarf. He bundled himself up, not about to take the chance of becoming sick again. All he needed was for God to send him another asthma attack, if nothing more serious…

"Young master? Where are you going?" Tanaka inquired.

"Out. As long as those three do their job correctly I shouldn't be long. Keep Elizabeth and Soma inside the manor until I return." Tanaka bowed with the box in his hand, not daring to question the earl any more as Ciel stepped outside.

The storm had died down considerably. Light sheets of rain still trickled down but the wind had stopped and the clouds were beginning to break apart. Ciel barely noticed however as he walked over to the garden, moving down into the muddy soil until he finally came to a spot that was possible to stand on.

He squatted down, using his index finger to begin to sketch the Faustinian pentacle into the mud. He was careful with his drawing. He had stared at Sebastian's mark for hours when he had first moved the demon into his room, boring every little detail into his brain for this exact purpose.

How symbolic it all seemed to him now. The contract that was meant to tie the both of them in a sinful deal had kept them together, turning their differences into affection. Now the same image of the contract would be used to protect their relationship…

After completing the pentacle Ciel stood, taking in the picture for a moment just as he heard the carriage pull up. He watched as Mey-rin jumped down from the driver's seat, dressed in her black assassin outfit, her hair hanging down her back as she opened the door and Finnian and Bard stepped out, pulling with them, Spence Warrington.

Finnian picked up the bound man effortlessly and tossed him over his shoulder, walking over to Ciel and sitting Warrington down onto the floor. "Here you go young master. Hope we didn't keep you." Ciel shook his head and stared back up at his servants.

"You all have done an excellent job. Go and get cleaned up now."

"That's all you needed us for?" Finny asked.

"Yes. I'll take care of the rest. Elizabeth and Prince Soma are up, please keep them preoccupied until I go back inside." With a bow the servants scattered, leaving Ciel and Warrington alone.

Ciel looked down at his hostage. Warrington had been the youngest out of his father's acquaintances. He was rather attractive with short chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes that were now narrowed in fear. His hands and feet had been tied, his mouth gagged so he could not scream. The servants had done a good and quick job in retrieving him…

Ciel removed the gag from Warrington's mouth, glaring at the male in distaste.

"Damn you! You're supposed to be dead!" Warrington cried angrily. Ciel slapped him.

"You're pathetic! Two times you've tried to kill me, twice you've failed. Did you really think I would let you get away with it?" Warrington opened his mouth to reply and Ciel hit him again, causing the older male to fall back into the mud. "You should have learned after the first time, I don't die easily."

Warrington glared back up at him. "How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"You're the only man who was smart enough to harvest the power of Heaven into the shield. You designed that thing that held Sebastian didn't you?" Warrington sighed.

"Those damn idiots, all the angels had to do was watch that damn demon, they couldn't even accomplish that!" Ciel sneered at him. "So what now? You going to kill me to take revenge on your family? Think I'm frightened of a little kid? I'm going to be spending eternity in Heaven, go ahead and kill me! I don't regret a damn thing! Your noble parents deserved to burn in that fire and you right along with them! You think you can rule the world because you got the queen wrapped around your finger?"

Ciel looked at him, his lips turning up into a smile and Warrington's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and apprehension. "You made a mistake in attacking my parents but I would have settled for just killing you had you left it at that…But after what you and all the others did to Sebastian, I'm afraid I'm no longer content in just killing you. Now I'm going to make you wish you were dead. Quite literally…"

Warrington looked at him and then burst into laughter. "I've made a contract with God boy! But go ahead, tell me, what are you going to do to me? Tie me up? Burn me? Cut me to pieces? You think there's anything that can scare me? I wanted you dead and that damn demon was in the way! God gave me the power to destroy him and there wasn't a way in Hell I wouldn't have taken the deal!

"All my life I've lived in your father's shadow! Trying to earn the Phantomhive's good graces! My own father cared for Vincent more than he cared for me. So when the time came, when the plot against your family reached my ears I didn't hesitate. But you just won't die! A few months after the murder you show up with a butler and started hunting us down one by one. I wasn't about to fall under the Phantomhive's power again. No, I wouldn't be outlived by a spoiled brat and his demon dog!"

"Jealousy is the downfall of all, would be great men…" Ciel replied calmly as he turned back to the pentacle he had drawn. "You want to know what I'm going to do to you? I know all about your contract, but for every contract there is always a loophole and I've found yours. I may not be able to scare you, but I know someone else that will…"

Ciel reached into his jacket pocket and produced a knife. Grabbing the hilt with his right hand he pressed the blade down into the flesh of his palm, wincing as blood began to flow down his fingers. Warrington watched in shocked horror as the earl hung his hand over the pentacle and allowed his blood to drip down into the drawing.

The minute the liquid sunk down into the mud, the pentacle began glowing the familiar red hue and suddenly, Lucifer was before them in his human form. Warrington cried out in fear, fighting against the ropes that held him, but there was no possible way of escaping.

Ciel no longer looked at him, his eyes were focused on the Devil. The demonic amethyst eyes sparkled back in amusement as Lucifer looked over the earl. "I've been waiting for you, Ciel Phantomhive..."

**I know I wasn't specific if the sex scene was a dream or not, so you all just have to leave it up to your imagination. ;D . I hope you enjoyed it, and for everyone who has been wondering if God will be introduced or not, he shall be! Hopefully in the next chapter! Thanks so much guys! Love you all! Don't forget to review!**


	20. That Butler, And His Master's Revenge2

**So I'm going to pass 20 Chapters... (sighs) I actually have one more after this... BUT, I hope you guys liked it. God was a lot harder for me to write then I thought he would be. I tried to keep him indifferent, but I'm not sure if I got that across. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you! One more chapter to go, and I can't wait to write it. More fluffiness with our favorite couple to continue ^^. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed me and added me to his/her's favorites list. I'm honored beyond words to everyone. Thank you all for keeping up with me and my story. This is the first fanfiction I've actually been able to finish so I appreciate all of you for sticking with me until the end. I'm so happy I've been able to share this story with all of you! (bows) **

**I hope this chapter is worthy of the time it takes you to read it! **

"I'm assuming you won then? You got what you wanted?" Ciel asked bluntly as he looked over the Devil. His face was impassive, as if he were asking the weather over afternoon tea. Lucifer also took on the unimpressed expression as he replied.

"I did win, no thanks to Sebastian…" Ciel felt his rage burn inside him but he didn't dare show it. Not yet…

"You left him to die. That was your plan wasn't it? To let him die so he wouldn't have to serve me any longer?" Lucifer chuckled. Oh such fools humans were! No matter what the occasion was, they always made themselves the victims. Let the earl think that this was to get rid of the demon, the true cause, the revenge he craved was none of the boys business.

"There are no heroes among sinners Ciel Phantomhive. He got caught, if he were to die, that was his business." Again Ciel felt a shutter of rage… How dare he speak of Sebastian as if the butler was nothing more than a common slave. His butler... His wonderful, perfect butler! Oh he would enjoy this. He wanted to see Lucifer stumble through this obstacle, wanted to see him crawl around as helpless as a child. But he must be patient. He must wait for the right time... "But you called me for a different reason didn't you? You have your demon back." Lucifer replied, pulling Ciel back to their conversation.

"I want to make a deal with you." Ciel replied simply and Lucifer laughed.

"You've already given your soul to Sebastian. You have nothing to barter."

"But I do have something… I'll give you the angel, Adriel…" Lucifer's eyes widened momentarily before he composed himself again, returning to the look of boredom.

"Why would I want an angel?"

"What better way to mock God then to take away one of his followers? Adriel must be one who really supports God, he gave up Sebastian for it. That has to mean something to you. Having that loyal soul…" Ciel watched Lucifer's face, noting the cautious look.

"And what do you ask for in return?" Lucifer asked.

"I heard from a Grim Reaper that the soul can live on even without a body to house it. That means it only needs something to contain it right?"

"In theory that would work… Ghosts roam Earth because their shells are gone and neither I or God will, or can, claim their souls… There have been ghosts who hide themselves in inanimate objects…"

"What if the shell wasn't dead? Is there a way to keep it alive without a soul inside it?" Lucifer eyed him in confusion.

"Of course, it is but a shell. A mass of working organs. As long as none of those are harmed, it can continue. But there must be a master to it… Without a soul, the body will not have a conscious, it can not form it's own rational thoughts. To keep it alive someone must make it do the things it needs in order to survive. Once that is done, the body is immortal…"

Ciel nodded. "I want you to make this man an immortal." The earl pointed to Warrington and the captive recoiled as if he had been slapped.

"W-W-What?" Warrington cried.

"Why would I do such a thing Earl Phantomhive? Do you have any idea how complicated that will make things, not only for God and the Grim Reapers but me as well? Every soul, no matter who it is, effects the flow of fate."

"He is the man responsible for killing my parents and capturing Sebastian…" Ciel replied. "This is my deal to you. Make him immortal, put me in charge of his soul and you can have the angel."

"You wish to become his master?" Lucifer asked. "You want to govern his soul?"

"Only while I am alive. Once I die his soul can return to his body. He would no longer be immortal and you can take him to Hell as you see fit. This is my revenge. I want him to suffer as much as he has made me suffer, as much as he made Sebastian suffer…" Lucifer laughed.

"So. You want me to make him your servant for your lifetime? That is all? Once you are dead he is mine again?" Ciel nodded. "All this to avenge your demon?" Lucifer watched the flush on Ciel's cheeks and he could barely contain his delight at the perfection of it all.

The boy had fallen for Sebastian. Lucifer had known it since they had first met, but he had no idea how far the earl would go for the demon until this moment. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful! This damned soul clung to the demon that would only damn him further. This act of love would carry Ciel down into the very depths of Hell. Not only had he made a deal with a demon, he was practically willing to make one himself for revenge.

Oh if only the earl could know that God had Warrington's cinematic records. If only he knew that without them the soul would be weak and the body, having been deprived of them, would follow suit. Warrington would be no more use to him then a cripple. There would be no horror. God would still be responsible for erasing the records and be troubled by the Grim Reapers and Lucifer himself would only gain Ciel's even more tainted soul and the angel Adriel! Besides how much longer could the earl live? Sebastian would soon fulfill his contract and take the boy. There were only a few men left besides Warrington… then Sebastian would be only his again!

"How do you plan on getting the angel?" Lucifer asked and Ciel's face hardened.

"Don't worry about that… Do we have a deal?" Lucifer laughed ruefully and reveled in Warrington's horrified face.

"Y-Y-You can't do that!" Warrington cried. "I belong to God!" But Ciel turned to him, his visible eye narrowed and calculating.

"God has abandoned you." Warrington shook his head in disbelief, mumbling prayers after prayers as if they would shield him from the horror that was about to befall him. But God did not come, and Ciel could only sneer in disgust at both Spence's behavior and the fact that God indeed had abandoned him.

"This is the second time you've contracted with the forces of Hell Ciel Phantomhive. I hope you understand what you are doing. Should you fail to bring me Adriel, the consequences would be dire…" Lucifer said, ignoring Warrington. If anything the Devil seemed more amused at the prayers than worried.

"You already have my word. Do we have a deal?" Lucifer laughed and took Ciel's outstretched hand. A bright amethyst light spread up from his fingers and into the boys, the glow becoming brighter and brighter, reaching out to engulf Warrington as well.

Spence screamed in pain, his body tensing on the floor before becoming limp as Lucifer took back his hand and the light began to die. Ciel opened his hand to find a little egg shaped locket clutched between his fingers.

"His soul is in there. You are now his master. For him to die, both his body and his soul must be destroyed." Ciel nodded and Lucifer smiled. "I must tell you now though, without his cinematic records, he'll be useless to you. His body is weak, physical feats will be nearly impossible to him…"

"You're wrong." Ciel replied, slipping the necklace over his head and tucking it under his shirt. "I know all about the cinematic records. I didn't change him to serve me in that sense. Warrington isn't dead, I control his soul, which means Sebastian can not kill him…" Lucifer's eyes narrowed as realization began to kick in. "Therefore, Sebastian can never fulfill his side of the contract until I release the soul… Sebastian will be tied to my side until I decide otherwise…"

"You-"

"I will keep my word, you will have Adriel, but I told you before Lucifer, I would not yield to you." Ciel reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the black knight chess piece and held it out to him. "Check mate."

Lucifer stood there, speechless for a moment as Ciel's motives sank in. He had just given Sebastian to Ciel… He had made it impossible for the demon to be free from the covenant… He had fallen into the boys trap… This teenager… this kid had beaten him? Had tricked him!

It was unbelievable and brilliant! Rage mixed with respect as Lucifer stared at the boy's smirking face. "I'll call you to pick up Adriel soon." Ciel replied and Lucifer could think of nothing to say. Ciel stood there mockingly as he watched the disbelief, the silence saying more than either one could. He had won. The game was over, at least for now. They had both played their best hands and Lucifer had lost... There was nothing left to say.

The Devil sneered and the red light engulfed him as he disappeared.

Ciel turned to Warrington who laid dumbly on the floor. "Get up." Ciel hissed and the hollow body obeyed, standing and looking blankly at his new master. So this is what a soul did for a body? This was what was left? The thing that everyone was willing to kill him for was something that could fit inside a locket? _Pathetic…_ Was the only thing Ciel could think to say.

If humans were considered weak because they were so connected to material objects it was because they shared the possessiveness of their deities. Immortal or human, everyone, everything had it's price. It was just a matter of paying the correct amount. It was a lesson he had learned early in life, a lesson that had saved him numerous times. Still, it was sad to know that even in death, it was something one could not run away from... Sighing in exasperation Ciel then turned back to his drawing of the covenant mark and looked up at the sky.

"I'm tired of these games! Show yourself to me!"

Unlike Lucifer's entrance, God's was much less dramatic. One minute there was nothing and then in the blink of an eye, a bright, transparent figure was standing in front of Ciel. There were no characteristics. Nothing but a bright, white silhouette that was nearly blinding to the earl.

Ciel stumbled backwards, shielding his eyes from the deity before him. "Ciel Phantomhive." It was a hollow voice, a deep bark of something that should have been vocal, but it took Ciel a moment before he realized that the figure didn't talk. The words rang through his head like a bell, and he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"How quickly you come now, when I'm not begging you to save me." Ciel hissed. The bright silhouette flickered before him like the flame of a candle but Ciel wasn't expecting an answer. "I want to make a deal with you."

"Do not tempt your Lord, thy God." Ciel stared calmly back at him.

"You are no god of mine. You really don't have much choice in the matter. I know everything, and I'm sick of it. For three years you've tried to kill me."

"You have altered fate twice now…"

"If fate didn't want me alive do you think it would allow me to live?"

"I am the master of fate. Everything that happens is because I made it so. Somehow you, a mere boy has been able to cheat the death I have planned for you since your birth…"

"Then I suppose you aren't such a master, are you?" Ciel snapped back. Again the silhouette flickered but did nothing more as Ciel shook his head. "I don't understand, why haven't you just killed me yourself? Why go through all of this!"

"Fate has not yet been reset. I can not do anything to you until the lives of others are fixated by the events of your death... But you do not really care for an explanation... What is it that you want of me?"

"You're right. I want you to leave me and Sebastian be. Stop targeting me and my household… and, I also want Adriel." Ciel waited as the silence stretched between them until the voice was heard in his head again.

"To give to Lucifer? Impossible. He is my angel."

"An angel that never should have entered Heaven and you know it. You know as well as I do that he still loves Sebastian. He has sinned more in Heaven then he ever did on Earth and you still keep him."

"He has proven to be useful."

"Perhaps but he isn't loyal to you... Everything he has done is so he wouldn't suffer in Hell... But it doesn't matter. You don't have a choice. Here is my deal. Stop targeting me and give me the angel and in return, I won't kill you.

There was laughter, the silhouette danced before him. "Kill? I am God."

"And you can still bleed. You were able to harvest the power of Heaven in that portal that held Sebastian. I have the man who did it, and I will use him to harvest the power of Hell to hold _you. _I will give his secrets to Lucifer and all of Hell if you don't agree to this. How well will Heaven fare when demons realize you are just as indestructible as they are?

"The shinigami told me that their weapons can kill _any _Immortal being. You and Lucifer are not excluded from this. You just don't dare to let that be known because then you both would be in danger. It's why you raged a war that you didn't participate in. You don't fight because you can't fight because. It's because you might die... Lucifer knows this as well, but your demons and your angels don't…"

There was no reply. "Here is my promise. Return Warrington's cinematic records, give me Adriel, allow me to live and die in peace and I will keep your secrets for you. Continue to pursue me and the members of my household and I will rage a war so strong that Lucifer will seem but a child.

"I will become a demon, I will create demons myself, I will kill off you and Lucifer and rule this world if I must. You have pushed me too far and I will no longer lay here quietly. You've taken everything from me once, I won't allow it again. I don't care what I have to do, if you don't agree to this, you won't have to worry about the fate of others for there will be no one left alive!"

Silence stretched between them for a long moment. Ciel clenched his hands into fists, allowing the light sprinkles of rain to fall down his face. He was getting cold, he wanted to be inside, sitting in front of his fire, reading a book, with Sebastian serving him tea. But no, he had to be here. Making deals with God and Satan because they were all so worried about the decisions of a boy! It was ridiculous to him!

"I know you fear that I will allow Sebastian to change me, but I shall not. As long as you leave me alone, allow me to finish my business here on earth I have no quarrels about passing on. It's another promise, I won't let Sebastian change me into a demon.

"Do we have a deal?" Ciel hissed impatiently and the silhouette burned brighter. There wasn't a choice, Ciel had made sure of it. There was no way God would risk the world and himself for Adriel. He had his priorities after all. It was either give up one angel, or watch Heaven crumble but it also meant that Lucifer would have something he had been wanting for a long time, and that was not something God was happy to do. Ciel had also proven to be a greater threat then God had first thought.

Since the boy knew that there was a way of killing both Lucifer and himself there was the possibility of letting everyone know. But he had promised, and if nothing else, God knew he was speaking the truth. The earl genuinely did only want to be left alone. God could not touch him without endangering mankind, and he could not kill Warrington to get rid of the evidence since the boy held his soul... What a clever child...

"Deal." The voice finally replied.

Just like that the figure was gone and in it's place laid Adriel. The angel was stripped to his bare skin except for a thin white cloth wrapped around his waist. His wings were gone, golden chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles with his beautiful face twisted in fear and pain. Ciel smirked down at him as the locket that now held Warrington's soul felt a bit heavier then it had before. The voice still chimed in his head, but mercifully it seemed like it was fading away. "His cinematic records have been returned. Keep to your promise, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Keep to yours." Ciel warned but the voice didn't reply. Ciel then kneeled down at Adriel's side, grabbing a handful of the luscious, golden hair and pulling the ex-angel's head back to look up at him.

"Perhaps you will take a proposal Adriel." Ciel cooed and Adriel's eyes widened larger in fear as he realized Ciel was repeating the same words he had said when they were on the island. "Perhaps if you join me, perhaps if you fall to your knees begging, I will not send you to Hell just yet. Think about it, join me and you can live in true, beautiful bliss. Don't you want to see Sebastian again? Come, if you promise yourself to me as a servant there is no reason to give you to Lucifer."

Tears streamed down Adriel's face. He trembled on the muddy floor, his body becoming dirty and cold as the sun began to set. He threw himself forward, gripping Ciel's long coat in his hands and looking up at him. "P-Please. Please, I'll do anything, anything! Don't send me to Hell! Please!"

Ciel gritted his teeth and pushed him back down in disgust, standing up and wiping his coat clean. "It's too late for that. Unfortunately for you, I don't give second chances."

**Please don't forget to R&R!**


	21. His Butler, Promise

**And this is where it all ends. It's been fun everyone! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for the encouragement and kind words. I hope you stay with me for my next Kuro fic that I will be starting soon called "_Within Enemy Lines" _for more Sebby and Ciel goodness. It should be started within the next few weeks. Thank you all again. This is my first fanfiction I've been able to finish and it's all because of you! **

Sebastian woke with an uneasy feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with his injuries. In fact, he was more or less healed. The gash on his side and shoulder had stopped bleeding. Only a thin, pinkish layer of skin was left to show that there had been a mark at all. The fact that Ciel had not returned is what bothered the butler.

Testing his limbs, Sebastian crawled out of Ciel's bed, standing up and looking curiously around the bedchamber. He had been in Ciel's room a numerous amount of times. He knew every inch of it, from the order of each article of clothing in the wardrobe, to every sheet of paper sprawled out on the writing desk. It was embedded in his mind. But it was the first time Sebastian had really been able to take it all in.

As formal as it first appeared to be, there were little, subtle objects that made the place so completely Ciel… The velvet case set aside for the family ring… the very first, debut product of the Bitter Rabbit that sat in a place of honor on Ciel's dresser right below the framed, Royal Warrant that Sebastian had won. The various, rare, board games that the boy had collected were stacked subtly in the corner of the room. And the smell… the gentle scent of lavender that all but intoxicated Sebastian every time he was near the boy...

Like it wasn't hard enough trying to control the demon side of him, wanting Ciel's tempting soul… Now he had to try and control the carnal nature as well, craving the sweet lips and velvet skin…How was it that he yearned for the boy in every possible way?

Returning his attention back to Ciel's absence, Sebastian dressed himself in the butler attire Tanaka had thoughtfully brought for him and hurried out into the hall. Something was wrong... Thoughts were rushing to him. Images, pictures of Lucifer and God… Ciel's emotions… anger, impatience, disgust… All of it was a jumbled mess of things that had occurred and the story began to unfold…

Sebastian paused at the top of the staircase, gripping onto the railing as another image flashed before him, one of Adriel crumbled on the floor. What was this? This new form of telepathy they shared? The first time had been when Sebastian had returned to Hell, hearing Ciel's voice… The second time was when the demon had fallen into the water… and now… Was Ciel meaning to share these images with him? Did the boy want him to see Adriel like this?

The former angel was cowered on the floor, Sebastian saw it as if looking through the earl's eyes. His wings had been ripped off, his clothing removed… Blood flowed from a cut on his lip… The angel stared at Ciel pleadingly. "Please! Don't do this! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Sebastian only felt Ciel's anger increase as the boy pressed the heal of his boot on the angel's shoulder, driving him further down into the mud. "It's not my forgiveness you need." Ciel hissed and Sebastian felt a shudder course through his body from the intensity of the earl's words. He was giving Sebastian the option, all the demon had to do was walk out to where they were and ask Ciel to let him go… All he had to do was step out the door, send him one pleading thought to release the man he use to love… Sebastian did nothing.

For all that had happened... For all the love that he might of had, Adriel had tried to kill Ciel. He had insulted him, threatened him, chased him, endangered him in every possible way and there was no forgiveness left within the demon.

The ties between Ciel and himself had grown to strong, and the bond between him and Adriel too weak. Perhaps things would have been different before all this happened but now that Ciel gave Sebastian the information he had learned, there was no sympathy left. All of this had been a lie. All they wanted was Ciel dead and himself caged... Both Heaven and Hell had been seeking to destroy them...

All this time, all they had fought for was for nothing more than survival. For selfish, foolish reasons on everyone's part... "Please, continue my lord..." Sebastian mumbled quietly and something flickered with the boy.

After a moment of hesitation Ciel allowed more blood to drop on the pentacle drawing and Lucifer appeared again. Sebastian closed his eyes as the images and the sound of Adriel's screaming began to slowly fade. The only thing left was Ciel's cold voice mocking the former angel. "I promised I would make you pay Adriel…"

* * *

><p>Ciel walked back inside the manor, sighing as he dropped his coat and hat carelessly to the floor and leaning against the frame, closed his eyes. He had given Adriel to Lucifer, satisfied when he had seen the Devil's disbelieving face on how quickly he was able to fulfill his side of the contract. He had also sent Warrington to work in the stables for the time being, until he could think of something else for him.<p>

At least now that the cinematic records had been returned, the body moved less like a wind up doll and more like a very tired person. It wasn't nearly perfect but he would at least be able to pass as slow to anyone who saw him.

The earl was tired now. but he was also relieved. If nothing else he had at least been able to make his household safe again for the time being... _"It's what any Phantomhive is expected to do." _Etoile's voice came rushing back to him and Ciel couldn't help but imagine his parents were smiling as they watched him from Heaven... He opened his eyes and jumped as he noticed that Sebastian had been standing right in front of him. The demon was dressed in his butler outfit, his face was no longer pale but his eyebrows were knitted together in worry as he looked over his master.

"My lord, you're soaking wet…" Sebastian walked over to him, holding a towel in his hand and immediately began drying Ciel's hair. Ciel didn't bother to try and stop him. He was too tired to protest and he didn't really want to. Sebastian was touching him again…

"You heard then?" Ciel asked, watching his butler for a reaction and Sebastian nodded. Ciel didn't know when he had been able to start communicating with Sebastian… since they had separated? Since Sebastian had first kissed his lips? It was hard to pinpoint, and he didn't know how it worked, but something bound them together. Something allowed them to see and feel things that the other one felt…

He should have been uncomfortable with it but after all that had happened, being able to communicate with his butler seemed more like a blessing then a curse... Still, he wasn't sure what Sebastian thought. Would he consider it as if he were intruding? He had tried to keep his distance but there were certain things that Sebastian had needed to know, and at least now he did.

"Only my master would threaten both Lucifer and God and live to tell the tale." Ciel looked down at the floor. Was he disappointed? Angry? Ciel had, after all, just forced Sebastian into staying with him… He had denied him any hope of freedom until he himself died…But before he could ponder the thought further Sebastian tilted his chin up with his finger and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "You take so many risks my lord."

"You were worried about me?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow. Sebastian nodded. "Stupid butler, I can take care of myself." The earl mumbled and Sebastian smiled slightly.

"Of course _Bocchan."_ Ciel blushed from the emphasis Sebastian put on his title and looked away.

"You're healed then?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good… I have something for you…" Sebastian looked at him in surprise and Ciel's blush deepened. "It's nothing big, just follow me…" The demon obeyed in curiosity as Ciel lead him into Sebastian's own room where the box that Tanaka had brought in sat on the demon's bed. Ciel motioned to it as he took a seat on the mattress.

Sebastian stood there, unsure of what to do until he noticed Ciel's look of worry. "You don't want to open it?"

"It's not that my lord… I'm afraid I have nothing for you." Ciel rolled his eyes and picked up the box, handing it to him. Hesitantly Sebastian took off the lid and peered inside. A large smile graced the demon's lips as he pulled out a black kitten plush toy. The animal was dressed in a blue, earl suit with a eye patch covering it's right eye. A brother toy to the Phantomhive's famous Bitter Rabbit.

"It's a limited edition from the factory. Only ten were made… I came up with the sketch while you were gone…" Ciel mumbled. Sebastian looked up at him, holding the kitten gingerly in his hands as if it were made of glass. "It's just a thank you for doing a good job, don't read too much into it." Ciel replied, trying not to look at the gorgeous red eyes that made his stomach flip in every direction.

"It's mine my lord?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"Of course baka, who's else would it be?" Ciel replied, but his insult only made Sebastian's smile widen as the butler held the toy to his chest.

"I will treasure it always Bocchan. Thank you." Ciel nodded, looking away as he felt his face turn bright red. He hadn't put much thought on the project. It was just a spur of the moment decision when he had accidentally sketched the toy on the scrap paper and he thought Sebastian would find it amusing.

He had been more worried that Sebastian would laugh at him for such a childish gift, or tease him for not being able to come up with something better. What he had not expected was the true and utter happiness that played across Sebastian's face as he held the toy to himself. Cradling it as he would a baby. Ciel had not thought he would find the sight as adorable as he did now, but it was heart achingly endearing to see his butler cherishing the toy as much as he was.

Sebastian gingerly laid the stuffed animal on his pillow before walking over to Ciel, and kissing the earl. Ciel blushed but kissed him back, closing his eyes in pleasure as the demon's tongue explored his mouth.

Without warning Sebastian had pushed him down on the bed, his hand pulling open the earl's shirt and Ciel's eyes widened in surprise. Sebastian's fingers gently traced Ciel's collar before they hovered over Ciel's heart where a new mark was now embedded into Ciel's skin.

Ciel had felt it the moment he had made the contract with Lucifer but he had forgotten about it after all that had happened. He watched quietly as Sebastian's eyes lingered on the new design. The hexagram of Satan was etched across Ciel's chest, looking as if it had been carved where the skin seemed red with blood. But he wasn't bleeding and it did not feel as if the skin had been punctured.

"I'm sorry… I've failed you again…" Sebastian whispered as he looked sadly up at Ciel's face. "I've caused you so much pain…"

"It was my decision to contract with Lucifer." Ciel replied in confusion. He didn't know why Sebastian was blaming himself, but he hated to see that solemn look on his butler. It was heart wrenching…

"Because I could not protect you from either of them… I should never allowed him near you…"

"You didn't have a choice. Everything that happened was because of the decisions I made. Now stop it, don't you dare argue it. None of this is your fault Sebastian and I refuse to allow you to feel guilty. Besides… I'm the one who made it impossible for you to fulfill the contract… I've caged you to me… I'm the one who should be apologizing…"

Sebastian smiled slightly and shook his head, caressing Ciel's cheek with his finger. "You make it sound as if it is a punishment… All I've ever wanted was to be by your side. Bocchan." Ciel's blush darkened as he looked down.

"Ciel…" Ciel mumbled, avoiding the ruby eyes.

"What?" Sebastian asked from his position above Ciel, looking down at him in confusion.

"When we're alone… call me Ciel…" Sebastian's smile widened as he lowered his face to Ciel's neck, breathing down the earl's silky, smooth skin.

"Yes, Ciel…" He cooed, reveling in the way Ciel's body trembled at the sound of his own name. Sebastian didn't think he could want the boy anymore then he already did but the way Ciel's fingers hesitantly entangled themselves in the demon's shirt was driving Sebastian over the edge.

"Sebastian… What does this mean?" Ciel whispered shyly. All his earlier confidence was gone. He could stand up in front of God and Satan without flinching. He could threaten the two most powerful beings in the universe without betraying the slightest hesitation; but laying here, in front of his butler, he could barely make the words into a coherent sentence.

What was it about the demon that made his body heat up? Why did his mind go completely blank and his body beg for the soft caresses? It was maddening and wonderful and utterly confusing to Ciel.

Sebastian gently kissed the marking on his chest. "It means you are mine and I am yours…" The demon whispered.

Ciel nodded in approval and reached up to him. Sebastian was only too happy to obey, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him into a kiss. Ciel was lifted up and into the butler's arms but he pulled away enough to look Sebastian in the eye. "What of the others? Lizzy? -"

Sebastian shook his head and silenced him with another kiss before replying. "We'll worry about that when the time comes…No one will take you from me…"

"Promise?" Ciel asked from the butler's chest and Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, my lord…"

**I just had to add the kitty plushie ^^ . I hope you all liked it. Thank you for reading! 3**


	22. His Butler, Thanks You

**I want to thank every single one of you who have supported me in the making of this story. I hope I was able to entertain you enough. Thank you for staying with me until the end, and not giving up on me and the characters. I'm honored beyond words for all the favorites and reviews and all who took the time to read this. Words can not express how much all of this has meant to me. Thank you so much! **

**THANK YOU: **

Tatiana

Shion

Promocat

Gobalbucs

Bissenchi

Hannah663

Assassin's Blood

Bocchan832

Wragziez

SeafoamMist

BlackButelrFan2

Cutewitch1

Honey-nam

SebastianMichaelisluvr1

Written Angel

EscapeIntoInsanity

Selena Estella

Yume

Hotxhotguy

Omnomnom

Anonymous Reader

KiwiNiki

Secret25

Randimo

.UlquiorraXXX

SaBi

CanadaLove123EEEEK

BreakingFable

Rose202

Miss Megz

Thelilykatt

Narusha

Ash

Stockholm Syndicate

Aroya

Formidable Rain

Shadows Curse

FallenBleedingAngel

PennyBlu

Wildelf72

Jamie

Twilightserius

Happyfish

MyChemicalDarkness

Leo's Katana's

DustyTears

XMistressChaosX

ZessPrince

RoyStealer

BisSenshi

NynaeveSedai

Celestral

Sve

Glue Project

Time Lord Victorious

Serenity Takaishi

Love-girl2015

Ayame Maaka

Kaname and Zeros Girl

XxNeraxX

XLinkuX

LadyAlaska

Dreamscometrue410

Dragonfire04

Daschel

Zx14ninja

Silver colour

Lillemmi

Ysel

StupidGord

Melodic Shadows

BunnyL

Hpbecky04

Antonia jane

Kr313

Shigerugal

Skylar3065

Sarlaya

Fairy666tale

412

GalyWalker101

Fangirlmaylin

GirPandAbablez

1010Amy

Written Angel

Mereiya

LeatherAndLace94

Dark robin hood

Lizapalooza

Riverterra

Astharoche

FireSenshi2

Clow Angel

Gingerbird

KioniYuki

The Blue Otaku

Madhatter-te

Arazel-Phantomhive

Elisabetta Avalone

Greenacademyromance

Darkened Eternity

PhantomhiveLuvr

BrokenShadowBreeze

Rafah MMC

Lilithxoxo

Love's Lie

UwielbiamYaoi

Fallendestinyxx

This Ashen Phobia

Charming junkie

Duzell Visalia

Who's-Your-Danna

AlexRider I am a flyer

Numberone4eva

Shin no juria

NekoAkitsuki

Shiorifox32

ElsaFly

Berkie88

Pancakes-chan

RoyStealer

AkaiAya

Irockyourworld123

Lunakai

Yami no Kaze

Dusty Tears

DropDeadZoe

Fanficlover818

Camorra

Toritsuki

YuumiBat

Diamondkat12

Celestral

Natasha AKA Tash

Yukairi

OMG My Library's On Fire

Astyan Delacroix

Beautiful Crime

Zoey lilyanne

Bendy0Straw

Evildarkkitten

Tillietorepedo91

Srahloinhero

XheartXrecX715

Crimsonregret478

OneWhoNeverStopsCrying

KuroshitsujiLover234

4TheLoveOfPocky

Kariout

IronVeneance

Crowley's Bitch 13

Blahblahblahyea

Catdevil

Pokeynater

Seirin-taichou

100thAngel

100stars

ShatteredHearandSoul

Mamoru3193

Amber Rose 666

Daughter of Pluto

Cabjandai

Honey-nam

Princesskumatora

PrincessOfTheDarkRose

MariashaAziza-ShadowShiva

Cheshire Kitty XD

Zx14ninja

AW-Inhabitant

Willow Elfin

Kairi Kagamine

Starrxx

Sabribridu57

TheAnnoyingOne97

**Please forgive me if I missed anyone, or made any mistakes in the names. And thank you all for anyone who reads my story after this has been posted. I do hope you will continue to follow me on my next Kuroshitsuji story that I will be starting soon. Please look for the story _"Within Enemy Lines"_ For the next CielXSebby fic within the next few weeks. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
